


Savor

by Anannua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Drama, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Genderfluid Character, Heartache, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 73,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: Imagine with me a world where poly relationships are just as common as monogamy.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Umino Iruka, Mizuki/Umino Iruka, Namikaze Minato/Nara Shikaku, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 104
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> @dancibayo I swear on God, if you ever put a plot bunny in my brain again, please, please let it be one with less ships because holy fuck the relationships tag. It's heavy. 
> 
> @everyone else, **_Bon Appetit._**

Hatake Kakashi wakes up in between two of his lovers. He burrows into the pillowy embrace of Kushina’s chest, humming contentedly as he feels the broad planes of her husband’s body coming in to sandwich him snugly between the two of them. Someone’s hand ghosts over his thigh. The sweet and spicy scent of cinnamon and marigolds coming from Kushina’s wild red locks fills him up as he breathes in deeply. There’s a telling heat rising against the back of his leg.

It’s the perfect combination of Kushina’s smell and Minato's warmth that pulls Kakashi completely out of his very nice dream, into an even nicer reality.

“Good Morning.”

“Good Morning,” Kushina murmurs back, eyes still half-closed as she offers up a pretty smile. “You’re already awake! Didn’t we wear you out last night? _Kakashi-kun_.”

“I slept like a rock,” Kakashi agrees fondly, leaning in to kiss his lovers in turn. Kushina’s lips are smooth and soft. Minato’s mouth molds against his. That heat at the back of his thigh surges, growing, swelling, until he can feel the weight of Minato’s cock jutting up seekingly. The silver-haired man pulls away without answering the way Minato wants him to, causing him to chase after Kakashi, rolling the both of them over into Kushina, who shrieks in delight as they tumble all together over the side of the big bed onto the floor in a heap.

It’s there that Kakashi finds himself in the most comfortable position, with Kushina’s loud laughter on one side, with Minato’s quiet grumbling on the other, and himself in between, all their thighs thrown over one another.

Life is pretty much perfect.

He and Kushina lean over to kiss Minato and put a smile back on his mouth. The blonde beams at them, then, as there’s a knock at the door.

“Mom? Dad? Is that Kakashi-sensei in there with you? Yamato-sensei came by looking for him.”

“Ah, it is. We’ll be down in a minute!”

“Did you let him in for breakfast?” Kushina asks, jumping up from between her husband and their lover to throw on more clothes at the prospect of guests, “Tell me you told him to stay this time, y’know!”

“I did, I did! Yeesh! I’m not as bad as _dad_!”

Kushina laughs as her husband’s downcast face, and leaves to start breakfast with Naruto at her side.

“Betrayed, by my own child,” Minato moans, holding his head.

Kakashi pats his teacher’s back in solidarity.

“Sorry, Sensei. But we shouldn’t keep everyone waiting.”

“Oh. That’s right. Naruto did mention Yamato-kun was by. How are things with him these days?”

The way his broad chest looks as he selects a blue-sleeved turtleneck is delicious.

“Very nice,” Kakashi murmurs as they dress together. “How’s that Nara of yours?”

Minato’s blue eyes brighten up at the mention of his other partner.

“Shikaku-san has some _very interesting_ theories about how he’d circumvent our current defense system!” Minato says with relish, starting in on what promises to be a very passionate conversation.

Kakashi listens dutifully as his teacher and lover goes on about his boyfriend’s theories on the inadequacies of their village defenses. He loves this look on the older man. Minato as the Fourth Hokage of Konoha takes his duties keeping the village safe seriously, and listening to him go over Shikaku’s keen observations of their pros and cons is like listening to a gushing waterfall, powerful and steady, and beautiful in its own way. Kakashi nods along and guides his teacher toward breakfast.

His partner and former ANBU teammate Yamato is sitting table side with Naruto as they watch Kushina wrangle rice and eggplant. He leans over to give Minato a kiss, stemming the endless flow of chatter and catching his eye.

“Go and help, before breakfast burns,” he suggests, and watches the Lord Fourth Hokage hurry off to save the smoking fish on the stove.

Naruto greets him with a grin and a wave.

“Hey! Knew you’d be here again, Kakashi-sensei!”

“Yo,” Kakashi says, sliding in to ruffle Naruto’s hair affectionately and bumping elbows with his former teammate. “Heard you were looking for me?”

“I found you,” Yamato murmurs, warm and pleased. Kakashi offers a smile back beneath the face mask, knowing Yamato can tell the expression from the curve of his one exposed eye. Their fingers wind together over the table top and Naruto makes a face.

“Ugh, gross, not at _breakfast_!”

“Shut up, Naruto,” Kakashi says cheerfully.

“Naruto, you shouldn’t disrespect your teachers that way,” Minato scolds from the kitchen.

Naruto, twelve, whines and points at the offensive hand-holding behavior.

“But daaaaad! They’re holding hands and being all… _mushy_! And I didn’t even have breakfast yet!”

He has to duck a second later, going down just in time to avoid being impaled on the label Kushina has flung from afar. Her hair is spread out like fire behind her as she glowers at her child, bearing teeth like fangs and pointing with a finger.

“Then get your lazy butt in the kitchen and help me serve it up, Naruto!”

Yamato laughs heartily as he and Kakashi watch the blonde scramble to assist.

Breakfast gets served and they eat. Kakashi watches Naruto glut himself on rice and fish, hardly touching his vegetables. Kushina eats with the same gusto, while both Minato and Yamato make pleasant conversation, taking small bites and preferring to talk.

In the midst of it all it’s a simple thing to drop his mask and eat among them. There’s a palpable sense of belonging here. Not one person stares or gapes at his face while he eats.

+

After, as Naruto enjoys the affection of his parents, Yamato gives Kakashi’s hand in his a discreet squeeze. They speak in tones too soft to pick up under the morning clamor of the Uzumaki-Namikaze household.

“It’s _him_ again.”

Kakashi feels an annoyed expression come on and he’s grateful for the face mask. There’s little Yamato misses about this shift in his energy.

“ _Senpai_ , I know you’re not thinking of interfering again.”

“Iruka can do better. He has done better. He has me, and you, and Guy—what good is that rat Mizuki, anyway?”

Where Kakashi expects a sliver of empathy from his former teammate, he’s shocked to find a wall of apathy.

“Kakashi-senpai. We’ve been through this before—he’s dumped you for this exact behavior twice now. You _have_ to stop meddling.”

Kakashi grits his teeth.

“How can I, when he keeps letting Mizuki treat him like dirt?”

Yamato shakes his head.

“I only came to give you a heads up. Guy is handling it while I’m gone…”

“…but he wants me,” Kakashi guesses, finishing Yamato’s sentence. The torn look in Yamato’s face hurts Kakashi’s heart as much as his head.

The thing is, he gets it. Iruka has the right to have as many boyfriends as he wants, which is fine. He can date whoever his heart desires. So do they all, which is how he’s part of this incredible thing they all have together, but Iruka’s big heart keeps opening, again and again, to this _one guy_ who has a history of treating him like shit. His name is Mizuki and he’s the only Konoha ninja Kakashi might actually hate.

The first time Kakashi got involved it went sideways: Iruka took most grievous offense to Kakashi interfering and dumped him, and spent nearly a month with Mizuki exclusively, to Guy and Yamato’s consternation. Only though a joint effort of wooing was Kakashi able to work his way back into Iruka’s good tentative good graces.

Then, nearly a year and a half later, after one of Mizuki’s repeated ‘breaks’ from Iruka, he came back acting like he was Iruka’s only boyfriend, upsetting everyone involved, but mostly Kakashi, who took enough offense to punch his lights out. Iruka dumped him _again_ , to Kakashi’s shock, and took up tending Mizuki. However three nights later Guy brought in a weeping armful of chuunin, asking through choked sobbing to be held by Kakashi specifically, and Kakashi could do nothing but hold him the rest of the night.

It's _infuriating_. Mizuki knows exactly how to walk the line, and while there's plenty evidence that he keeps abusing their partner verbally, Iruka maintains that all his post-mission injuries have nothing to do with Mizuki.

In the past, Kakashi often took up with Yamato and Guy that they had to do something about it. While both Guy and Yamato felt sympathy for Kakashi’s stance, neither wanted to risk losing Iruka a third time.

“It’s just like back then,” Yamato says strictly, “Kakashi-senpai, you can’t _make him_ break up with Mizuki. Think of what happened last time.”

“It’s worth the risk,” Kakashi argues heatedly, eye narrowing. “One day he’ll do something unforgivable. I don’t want to wait around to pick up the pieces, then. We should talk to him today.”

“I agree that we should talk, but it’s still his choice.”

“He keeps _choosing_ to be with an abusive partner,” Kakashi half-snarls, frustrated and upset. “He keeps chasing that asshole and only ends in his tears—I’m sick of seeing him like this every other week! Aren’t you? Am I the only one that cares about Iruka always getting hurt—“

Yamato is often quiet and soft-spoken. Coming from ROOT, an organization where all emotion was supposed to have been stamped out of him, there’s an incredible amount of it blossoming on his normally placid face.

“Imply that I don’t care,” he says, dangerously low, “ _one more time_.”

The room is suddenly suffocating, Yamato’s killing intent spiraling out and flooding the air. His face is twisted in outrage. Kakashi feels speared by the look, lanced by his partner’s fury and crippled by guilt.

“Oh! A fight!”

“Naruto, not now,” Kushina’s voice chimes, breaking the spell over the two jounin. Yamato’s clenched fist falls to his side and Kakashi straightens up. He glances over to see his student wilt in Kushina’s grip.

“Aw, mom! I wanted to see them go at it!”

“Not inside the house, please, Kakashi,” Minato calls from the kitchen.

Kakashi shudders under Yamato’s furious gaze.

“Yes, Sensei.” He glances up to meet Yamato’s eyes, difficult though it is, and says, “I’m sorry.”

Bit by bit, the anger contorting his partner’s face recedes. Naruto wrapped up in Kushina’s restraining embrace makes a put-out sound, disappointed that there isn’t going to be an exciting jounin VS jounin fight inside his parent’s house.

“I thought you guys were gonna kill each other. It would’ve been totally awesome, believe it!”

“Naruto, didn’t you get up early to be on time for something?” Kushina asks curiously.

“Oh! Crap! Right, Sakura-chan and Sasuke are waiting for me! K! Thanks for the meal, _bye_!”

The blonde teenager dashes for the door. Kushina snags the back of his collar with a quick hand.

“Aa? And where do you think you’re going without a good-bye kiss?”

“ _Moooom_!”

The last lingering remnants of resentfulness fade from Yamato’s face as he watches Naruto squirm in his mother’s grip. Something about the boundless love here that both Kushina and Minato give Naruto so freely has always appealed to Yamato, who never knew a family. To see one of his sometime-students getting all the things he never had makes it impossible for him to stay angry.

And then there’s the hand that sneaks into his.

Yamato can’t stay upset, though he does huff a little.

“ _Senpai_.”

“I am sorry.”

“You’re cheating.”

It’s always easier to beg for forgiveness out of Yamato around Sensei’s family, but Kakashi can’t feel guilty about it. Not when Yamato folds against him and leans in. Kakashi takes his weight easily. Yamato is important to him. He adjusts himself and speaks clearly but quiet, “I know you care about Iruka. I never want to imply that you don’t. I was upset, and said some things I didn’t mean. Forgive me.”

There’s a fine tremor that runs through the younger man’s shoulders. Kakashi knows his words have hit home.

“Cheating,” Yamato mutters, though Kakashi knows he’s forgiven by the tone of his voice.

“You love me.”

Yamato doesn’t answer but he stops muttering. Kakashi grins lazily from beneath the mask, planting a quick peck on Yamato’s warm cheek, before calling out to the kitchen. “Oi, Sensei! We’re leaving.”

“Ah! Have a good day, Kakashi, Yamato-kun.”

“Yondaime Hokage-sama, thank you for breakfast…”

“Please! Minato is fine.”

“Then, just Yamato…”

Kakashi tugs at his partner’s hand before he and Minato can get into a honorific contest to be the most humble.

“You sound just alike. Come on! Our _kohai_ is waiting.”

Minato and Kushina see them off, waving as they leave. Kakashi returns the gesture cheerfully, letting Yamato loop their arms and lead them both out of the house into Konoha’s busy streets.

+

People are everywhere. It's packed. Boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands and wives, couples and threesomes appear to be out in spades today... almost suspiciously so. More than usual? Kakashi hurriedly wracks his brain for a holiday he’s missed.

“Relax,” Yamato’s voice scolds from beside him. “You haven’t missed anything.”

Kakashi's visible eyebrow hikes up in surprise. 

“You’re secretly a Yamanaka.”

“I am not.”

“Then stop reading my mind, Tenzo—“

“It’s _Yamato_ ,” the brown-haired man growls, and the grip on Kakashi’s arm tightens wonderfully. “Kakashi-senpai, it’s _Tanabata_ this Friday. Everyone is getting ready for it. Didn’t the Yondaime Hokage just make an announcement about it last night?”

Kakashi hums thoughtfully. He _does_ recall some kind of announcement, but more than that, he recalls the events that followed; Kushina dragging her husband and lover to bed, shedding layers one at a time until only her vibrant red hair fell down around her, those seductive violet eyes watching. The way Minato’s long blonde locks tickled the inside of his thighs, the heat of his mouth and the feel of Kushina’s teeth on his neck—

He licks his lips beneath the mask. 

“I’m sure he said something important.”

Yamato gives him a flat look.

“You weren’t paying attention at all.”

Kakashi shrugs.

“I paid attention to what mattered. The festival’s this Friday? Are we taking Iruka?”

“That’s part of the problem. Mizuki’s already asked and Iruka accepted, but now he doesn’t want any of us there with him.”

The good mood that came along with last night’s memories evaporate immediately. Yamato’s grip on his arm is the only thing that helps Kakashi keep his cool.

“You’re not the only one upset,” Yamato reminds him as they walk. “Guy’s been looking forward to this for months. And me.”

“And Iruka wants to make it all work,” Kakashi grumbles.

“You know how he is.”

Kakashi does. Iruka's heart is SO big. That's part of what Kakashi loves about him. Back when they started stealing kisses together under lamp lights on their way back home, Iruka had cautioned him that he'd probably have more partners than other people, and was Kakashi sure he was okay with that? Kakashi doesn't remember exactly what he said but he's glad Iruka brought it up because the next day they were dating, and then Guy confessed his feelings a month after, and then four months later Iruka needlessly introduced his newest boyfriend to Kakashi. (the look on Yamato's face that day is one of Kakashi's other favorite memories)

Making it work with the four of them has been easier than Kakashi expected. He, Guy, and Yamato have good history, and great chemistry. When it’s all of them together, somehow, Iruka manages to divide his attention among them equally, and seems happiest when they’re all around. There’s nothing like the soft glow of his smile when they find time to be with one another. It’s so rare. Yamato has ANBU duties still. Kakashi and Guy have teams to teach. Iruka is a teacher at the Academy. So evenings they can all meet up, all four of them, is a scheduling _nightmare,_ but the nights that they manage it are some of the best moments in Kakashi's memory.

It still blows Kakashi out of the water some time to think about it. How many precious people he has in his life.

“ _Senpai_? _Senpai_ , your guard is down.”

“Aa,” Kakashi agrees helplessly, lost for a moment in his feelings. It isn’t even noon and his mood has flipped in all sorts of directions. “Good thing I can count on you to have my back, _Tenzo_.”

“Stop calling me that,” Yamato snaps, though there’s little heat to it.

“Stop calling me _Senpai_ , then,” Kakashi says back, “We’ve been teachers together longer than I was in ANBU.”

Yamato flusters, which Kakashi adores, and goes back to walking side by side. They walk past some of Naruto’s year-mates walking the opposite direction. Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji all greet them as they pass by. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba give their regards as they head on. Behind them, their team’s teachers wave from where they’re walking hand in hand. Kakashi and Yamato wave back as Kurenai and Asuma follow their gennin teams down the road.

“I like it.”

Kakashi raises his visible eyebrow.

“Oh?”

Yamato doesn’t repeat himself.

The silver-haired man feels a need to tease, then. He grips the other jounin’s arm in his, enjoying the way Yamato’s face colors ever-so-slightly at the extra pressure, and gives him a side-long glance as they walk down the road together.

“Is that so? Shall I call you _Kohai_ , then?”

“Behave yourself, please, _Senpai_.”

Kakashi raises a hand.

“I’ll be good.”

He leans in, brushing his lips against the curve of Yamato’s ear, and whispers his name.

He _loves_ the way it makes Yamato shiver in his skin.

+

“Aa. We’re here.”

They’ve arrived at Iruka’s apartment. Yamato separates them and opens the door.

Kakashi can tell Mizuki has been in, not hours before them, just from the stink. It irritates him more than the others. It’s _offensive_ , the scent of the other man, which has been all over Iruka’s apartment, obvious to his heightened sense of smell. He’s left his mark everywhere. On the furniture, all over the floor, and most obvious of all, on Iruka, who is currently curled against Guy’s bicep, shaking his head and clinging to his jumpsuit.

“…isn’t like that, I swear. You have to understand! Please?”

“Of course. I believe you, Iruka.”

Guy’s deep baritone is usually music to Kakashi’s ears. But hearing Guy placate Iruka when they should be encouraging him instead of enabling him makes his heart twist in his chest.

“Kakashi—“

“Oh, Rival! You’ve come.”

“How could I not?” Kakashi asks, like there’s even an option not to come when Iruka’s so thoroughly distressed. He has a flash of sympathy for Yamato’s earlier outrage and gives the other man an apologetic glance. Yamato only nods and his gaze drifts over Kakashi’s shoulder. Kakashi follows, eyes landing on the chuunin as he untangles himself from Guy’s grip and stands to greet them.

“Yamato-kun, you didn’t have to go out of your way…”

“There was breakfast,” Kakashi cuts in cheerfully, “He pampered himself. You can relax.”

“Oi,” Yamato mutters.

Guy is up on his feet, following Iruka to where their other partners are standing by the door. He gives Yamato a large smile and Kakashi catches his open fist to clasp heartily. “Thank you for coming! I would stay longer…”

“But your team is waiting for you. We know.”

“Yosh! Then! As a team, we will complete fifteen laps around the village, together, to make up for lost time!”

He leans in, a whirlwind of energy, and gathers Iruka back to his broad chest for a spinning hug. Iruka’s damp face brightens a bit as he’s swung easily in the larger man’s arms.

Guy gives him a bright grin when he finally goes. Some of that sunshine sticks, and Iruka wipes his face, and can greet Kakashi and Yamato both with a nervous smile of his own.

“You _came_.”

“Of course I came. Did you ever doubt?”

“You’ve been late so often,” Iruka deadpans. Yamato snorts a laugh at Kakashi’s disbelieving face.

“When it’s important!” Kakashi asks, once he’s recovered. “Have I ever not come?”

“No,” Iruka says, and there’s a layer of love like thick whipped cream as he gives up the first honest smile since Guy set him down. “No. You always come when I need you. Kakashi…”

He’s wrapped up in a double embrace before he can say more. Iruka makes a happy sound of surprise, leaning back into Yamato’s chest and holding Kakashi in front. Together they head back to the couch.

“It’s _Tatabana_ this Friday,” Kakashi says as he picks up Iruka’s hand to kiss his wrist.

“Yes. About that…”

“Iruka…”

“He asked _first_ ,” Iruka says, a little pitifully, clearly upset at the situation himself.

“I’m asking now. Not just for myself, either. All of us have been looking forward to taking you.”

Iruka blushes, and Kakashi laughs softly.

“That, too.”

“ _Pervert_!”

“Honest,” Kakashi deflects, leaning in and cheating a bit, pressing in to the column of Iruka’s neck, where his scent is strongest, and breathing in deeply. It always makes his spine tingle, from his head to his toes, to take in Iruka’s scent here, where it’s thick. Kakashi also knows Iruka loves the way he shivers, shows he’s vulnerable when they’re close. “Iruka. We want you.”

“Kakashi… Yamato…” Iruka’s voice is suddenly strained in his throat. He doesn’t protest when Yamato leans in over his other shoulder to kiss behind his ear, one hand falling to rest against his hip. “I… I want to, too, but we should talk about Friday.”

“A quickie,” Kakashi suggests, voice pitched low, right up against the column of Iruka’s throat, “To take the edge off?”

“ _Iruka_ ,” Yamato murmurs.

Iruka opens his mouth, but Yamato’s hand moves from his hip to his lap, and whatever he was going to say comes out as a gasp instead.

“Let us take care of you.”

Iruka’s brown eyes dart between his lovers. His cheeks are hot and Kakashi knows he’s wrestling the obvious arousal from being caught between the two taller jounin, but he wants a clear answer before they continue. Consent is important to all of them. He taps Yamato’s roving hands once and they fall still. Together they wait for a reply.

Iruka takes a moment to just breathe. He looks lovely like this, hot under the collar and caught between the two of them.

“Iruka? What do you want?”

Those brown eyes are bright with lust when Iruka looks back to Kakashi.

“Your mouth,” Iruka murmurs, rocking back against the heat behind him, “And Yamato inside me.”

Both men groan appreciatively at the prospect.

It’s a matter of a minute to strip out of the necessary clothing. Iruka keeps his shirt on but his pants and boxers end up on the floor. Kakashi drops his mask as Yamato unzips his pants, and Iruka looks caught between staring at the two of them as they attack him at the same time. There’s a sweet sound as Iruka gasps for them. Kakashi kisses his open mouth. Yamato pushes down the fabric of his shirt to better access his neck, nipping gently as he strokes himself. Between them, Iruka trembles, and relaxes into their arms.

His own pants are tight but Kakashi can’t ignore the needy sound Iruka makes as Yamato starts in with a finger to open him up. He opens his mouth and teases the edge of Iruka’s soft lips with teeth. There’s a soft gasp just for him, then, and he relishes it. He loves this, when Iruka is hot and wanting between him and Yamato, and together they work to take him apart.

It isn’t long before Iruka is panting into his mouth. Yamato shifts behind them and Kakashi grins to feel the other man line himself up at Iruka’s backside. He makes the best face as Yamato pushes inside.

“You’re beautiful like this.”

“He’s always lovely,” Yamato argues, though there’s a breathlessness to his voice as he settles behind their smaller lover. “Iruka. You have to relax. You’re _so tight_ … I can’t move like this.”

“That’s my cue,” Kakashi nearly sings, sinking down from Iruka’s face to trail kisses along his chest, pausing to play with his nipples, ghosting over his stomach and abs, finally settling down between his legs in front of his cock. It’s wet and red already, and they’ve barely done anything. Kakashi loves the way Iruka’s body is honest for them. _Especially_ his cock.

Iruka’s thighs jolt on either side of him as Kakashi opens his mouth wide to swallow him down to the hilt.

There’s so much pleasure in getting oral but Kakashi is in love with the way Iruka loses it for the feeling of hot lips wrapped around his cock. The wild sounds of pleasure as Iruka’s hips jerk automatically, driving him deeper into the delicious wet heat of Kakashi’s mouth, is enough to send a fresh wave of blood to Kakashi’s neglected cock, hard as a rock between his own legs.

And then the sound of Yamato groaning as Iruka opens for him—there’s nothing like this.

“Please,” someone pants, very sweetly.

Kakashi feels hands fist in his hair. Iruka’s thighs tense on either side of him, and he can feel the first strong thrust as Yamato adjusts his grip on the chuunin’s hips to rock in to his core, striking deep straight away.

They lose a few minutes to lust, then, until Iruka comes undone with a wail, spending with one hand clutched in Kakashi’s hair, the other clinging desperately to Yamato’s strong arm wrapped around his front.

Iruka never lets go, even after he’s spent, even as Yamato curses and fucks in faster, seeking his own release on the heels of Iruka’s. Kakashi pulls back enough to watch, cheeks bright red at the sight. Iruka looks absolutely _gorgeous_ like this, fucked out and taking Yamato with a radiant blush, encouraging him with quiet sentiment, soft and sweet and loving. He can’t stop from taking himself in hand to the sight, stroking himself to completion. Yamato follows shortly after, and Iruka gasps, crashing down into Kakashi as Yamato loses control. It’s a bonus thrill to be buried beneath Iruka as Yamato comes inside him. Kakashi groans and Iruka leans in to kiss him through the last of his orgasm.

There’s nothing like what they have, when it’s all four of them together, but Kakashi will never get tired of this, either.

It’s Yamato that eventually pulls away first. He gathers their clothes and produces a fresh cloth to clean them with. Iruka is too satisfied to do anything but accept the treatment, contented in his afterglow, looking lovely and freshly fucked on the couch as Kakashi and Yamato redress.

They end up there, fingers linked and thighs touching, with Iruka settled between them positively radiating pleasure.

“You’re _glowing_.”

“It was nice,” Iruka mumbles, too satisfied to be flustered the way he usually is. “ _Both_ of you.”

Kakashi smiles as Yamato leans in to kiss Iruka’s warm cheeks.

“You should let us spoil you more often, _Sensei_.”

“Don’t call me that,” Iruka grumbles half-heartedly.

“Don’t bother,” Yamato says gravely, giving Kakashi a look, “He’s picked his nick names for us and he won’t be moved.”

“Nick names?”

“Friday,” Kakashi says, to avoid the conversation, and to get them back on track of their original topic. “Iruka. We want to take you to the festival together, all four of us.”

Those deep brown eyes dart down. 

“I can’t. Kakashi, I already said I’d go with Mizuki.”

“You’re going out with all of us. Why is this different? Why can’t you go with all of us, too?”

“He wanted it to be just me and him for this,” Iruka mumbles, not looking at either of his lover’s eyes. “He said, since we all went together last year, this year, he wants it to be just the two of us…”

“The way he wanted you not to give us Valentine’s gifts?” Yamato wonders. “Or how he yells at you when he sees any of us with you out in public?”

Iruka scrambles for excuses and Kakashi feels his good mood swept away. Frustration eats him alive as Yamato tries to reason with their younger lover.

“He’s not allowed to tell you things like that,” Yamato repeats, having said it multiple times before, “Iruka. You’re the _only one_ who can decide who you want to date. Why is it different than when Kakashi decked him?”

“That’s different, he _punched_ him! Mizuki has never hurt anyone like that!”

Yamato picks up the younger man’s wrist and turns it over.

Iruka flinches but doesn’t pull away as Yamato thumbs over the darkened flesh there.

“It’s always excuses, with him.”

“He didn’t mean to,” Iruka says softly, and Kakashi _hates_ this. How Iruka will defend him when Mizuki himself does nothing but hurt and tear Iruka down. “You don’t know him like I do. He seems cold and unkind, but he makes me happy! I really like what we have, even if it isn’t always easy. Just give him time. It’s strange for him because growing up he thought it would just be the two of us, and now we’re five. That kind of thing takes time getting used to.”

“You warmed up to the idea pretty quickly.”

Iruka gives Kakashi a withering look.

“You didn’t. How dare you act high and mighty when you tried to make me get rid of him! Twice!”

“I apologized,” Kakashi argues hotly, because he has. He’s spent plenty of time winning his way back into Iruka’s heart for his error and he’s not going to give up the progress he’s made for a mistake in his past. “How is it fair for us to watch him try and get rid of us over and over, and then defend him when we try to talk about it?”

“It does hurt,” Yamato agrees softly.

Iruka turns, surprised. 

“Yamato?”

“Sometimes,” the brunette continues, in the same subdued tone, “it feels like, even though we’re yours, you’re _his_ , and we’re just extras.”

Iruka gapes. His eyes go wide and he shakes his head adamantly. 

“Never! You can’t think that—“

“I _do_ , because it feels that way when you always defend him from us.”

“He’s a grown man,” Kakashi agrees, thankful for Yamato’s quiet support. “Iruka, please. Think of it from our side. What would you say if… if I came back from the Hokage’s house with bruises on my wrists and hips?”

Both Yamato and Iruka go a bit white at the prospect, at the _implication_.

“He never would,” Yamato says quickly, “but we wouldn’t stand for it, if he did—“

“And Kushina-san would never allow it,” Iruka follows, shaking his head in revulsion, “Kakashi, if either of them _ever_ did something you didn’t want them to—“

“Then you’d be upset for me,” Kakashi observes fondly, unable to keep the smile out of his eyes. “Of course you would. Because that’s part of being partners. So why is it so hard for you to believe we’re worried about him?”

“That’s completely different!”

Yamato says nothing, but thumbs the fading bruise on Iruka’s wrist.

“You don’t like it when we’re rough with you,” Kakashi says quietly.

Iruka shakes his head.

“It… that was a mistake. We talked about it and he’s not going to be so rough, next time.”

Yamato and Kakashi share a look.

Iruka is adamant, though, and the resentment for Mizuki comes back.

Kakashi contemplates, for an instant, simply removing the problem by lethal force.

Yamato catches the shift in his energy and makes a terrifying face in return. Kakashi shakes off the wild notion, back in his head and out of ANBU Hound’s. Of course they can’t kill Mizuki. That would only worsen the issue, let alone the disappointment he’d incur from his other partners.

“Sorry.”

“What for,” Iruka wonders, oblivious to the entire exchange.

Kakashi weighs his answer.

“…sorry for being so pushy, about your other partner. Iruka. Won’t you think about it? I know Guy and Yamato have been looking forward to it for a while. Suddenly cutting us off like this isn’t fair to us.”

The teacher sighs.

“He’s not going to like it.”

Kakashi frowns. 

“Why is that more important than what the rest of us think?”

“It’s not more important. Only, he asked first…”

“Did you say yes?” Yamato asks.

“I told him I had to wait because I have other partners, of course I didn’t just say yes!” Iruka says heatedly. “But it’s very important to him—“

“ _Stop_.”

Iruka falls quiet, looking up. Yamato looks up, too, automatically. It’s been trained into him to respond to Kakashi’s voice at that pitch but Kakashi isn’t above cheating a bit to get their attention.

“Enough. Iruka, why don’t you let me talk to him for you?”

Yamato snorts, breaking eye contact. Iruka shakes his head fervently.

“You’ll hurt him again! Kakashi! Let _me_ handle it—we’ll all go together, but, maybe I can spend some time with just him at festival’s end, or at the beginning?”

Kakashi claps his hands together and beams.

“ _There’s_ a proper compromise. Thank you, _Sensei_ ~”

Iruka blusters and gets up to swat at the taller man, who ducks his swipe with ease. Yamato watches Iruka chase the jounin around his own apartment with a wave of relief. It was the right call to bring Kakashi, who, despite hating Mizuki more than any of them, most often can coax the younger man into an agreeable mood.

He watches them play fight with a growing smile.

Eventually Kakashi turns the game on Iruka, suddenly spinning and catching him up in both arms. Flustered, and slightly panting, Iruka gets trapped up in his arms unexpectedly. Kakashi beams and takes him back to the couch, where Yamato plucks him out of his Senpai’s arms with a peculiar look.

“Iruka,” he says softly as Kakashi releases him, “I haven’t had enough of you, yet.”

The chuunin’s cheeks go bright red.

“Oh? I, uh, I don’t have to meet up with Mizuki until later—if you want, we could…”

Yamato comes in for a kiss before he finishes his answer.

“You two have fun,” Kakashi says glibly as he heads for the door. The sound of Iruka moaning follows him out, and he nearly melts for Yamato’s answering growl as they go back down together on the couch, losing layers in tandem.

 _Guy_ , he thinks, barely holding onto restraint. Guy’s waiting, and he’s already an hour late.

A long groan echoes from the door as he closes it behind him, and Kakashi curses, diving back inside and tearing off his face mask to the sound of Yamato’s soft laughter.

+

Guy is doing one-handed push-ups when he shows up an hour and a half later.

“Rival! I see you finally freed yourself from our lusty teacher’s embrace!”

Kakashi goes a bit pink over the mask. It’s no secret among the four of them that Iruka has a high sex drive, but it’s another thing for Guy to be shouting it where anyone can hear.

“Keep your voice down. Iruka wouldn’t want us putting his business out there like that.”

“Of course! I will endeavor to bottle my enthusiasm for his impressive prowess!”

The way Yamato and Iruka were still going at it when he left is testament to Iruka’s appetite, but again, Kakashi clears his throat and gestures for quiet.

“Guy. A little more.”

“Ah! I see! Apologies, Rival! Let us do one hundred sit ups together!”

Instead of whining about being roped into Guy’s weird training, Kakashi simply drops down and gets to crunching. Guy beside him exclaims with laughter and spirit, and follows suit.

The sounds they exchange become less words, then, and more panting, gasping, completely different than the sounds he’d made with Iruka and Yamato. One hundred sit ups is quick for both of them. Kakashi completes his set easily and pulls out a summing scroll. He bites his thumb and whips the scroll out to full length with a flick of his wrist, running his blood down the paper with a dramatic flair. In a puff of smoke, four of his ninken appear, battle-ready.

“What’s the word, Boss?”

“You needed us, Kakashi-sama?”

“Two of you with Guy, two with me,” Kakashi says, hardly breathing heavily at all. “Let’s make this more interesting.”

“Oh-ho! And what challenge do you have for me today, my Rival?”

Kakashi explains, watching Guy glow with the prospect of a new challenge. He always looks best when he’s pushing himself to his utter limits and Kakashi plans to do just that. It’s nice to know that there’s someone he can go all-out against without having to worry about breaking their necks with an accidental misstep or sloppy move. Whatever he dishes out, Guy can take. That kind of certainty is comforting. Plus, it lets Kakashi test his own limits without worrying too much about messing up his opponent. He doesn’t have to hold back.

“Is that right? Well, then! My Rival, prepare yourself! Here I come!”

“I’m ready,” Kakashi says back, adjusting his stance and digging in his heels. The two ninken at his back bark their positions, and the three of them take off together at the same time Guy charges forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, the rumble of his stomach clues Kakashi in that they’ve missed lunch.

“Okay. Break.”

The four ninken hounds collapse in a heap, panting wildly, tongues lolling out of their mouthes as they lie flat on their backs. They're exhausted but pleased. Kakashi makes a note to find them something special to eat for their tireless endurance and dismisses them with a fond look.

Guy gives his rival a questioning look and Kakashi puts a hand over his stomach.

“I’m starving. Want to get something to eat?”

Guy beams at the prospect of a lunch date and agrees with a bolstering smile.

+

They take a quick detour to Kakashi’s apartment to shower off the worst of the smell. It’s there that Kakashi spends a few precious moments with Guy alone, hands on the bigger man’s back, taking in the incredible shape of his body, toned muscle and taut skin, perfectly sculpted. There are scars over his calves and scrapes on his arms, but it’s the broad expanse of his back that Kakashi pays special attention to, the muscles wrapped tight over the bones that cage his heart.

He digs his fingers in deep while the shower blasts the dirt from them, and Guy sighs for his touch.

“Rival, didn’t you want…”

Kakashi presses a kiss to his shoulder blade under the spray of the shower.

“I want _you_ , Guy.”

Then lunch gets put off for a few more minutes as Guy puts Kakashi on his back.

The other jounin groans when he sinks in to the hilt, missing the usual resistance Kakashi offers, and he gives the silver-haired man a knowing look.

“I left you in good hands, with our other partners!”

“Iruka wanted to watch Yamato fuck me,” Kakashi admits, voice hitched as Guy bottoms out and steals his breath. “Fuck. _Guy_ —“

“I have you, Rival,” Guy rumbles, and rocks forward, fucking in again and again, until Kakashi is _singing_ for him.

They take another shower and then Kakashi’s stomach makes a sound loud enough to hear over the shower spray.

Guy laughs all the long way to lunch.

+

On their walk over Kakashi spies the Hokage out with his other boyfriend.

Shikaku has his entire attention; the two of them appear to be wrapped up in a heated discussion about possibilities for protecting the village. Shikaku looks like he’s trying not to grin, though he’s obviously pleased with their conversation. Minato’s blue eyes are bright as they ever were, and he’s using both hands as he talks, animated and gesturing as he comes up with new measures of defense for Konoha.

They’re both in their element. Kakashi smiles to himself and watches them for another moment before watching the road again.

They turn the corner and find themselves face to face with a familiar red-head arm-in-arm with a black-haired woman.

“Oh! Kakashi-kun! Guy-kun! Are you getting lunch, too?”

“Why else would they be in the food stall part of town, Kushina?” Uchiha Mikoto asks with a smirk. “Idiot.”

“Oi! I knew they were here to eat, y’know! I’m not an idiot!”

“You’re **my** idiot.”

Kakashi tries not to snort as Kushina flips from offended to pleased in an instant, nuzzling up to Mikoto’s arm with her own.

“ _Yours_! That’s right! Y’know!”

Mikoto raises a single slender eyebrow at the display of affection.

“Come on, we’re in public. Hatake-san, Maito-kun, would you care to join us? We were headed to Ichiraku’s for lunch.”

“Ramen? Yosh!”

Kakashi means to protest, but both Guy and Kushina light up, and he finds himself swept along in a familiar direction.

“Somehow, I always end up back here,” he muses as they all pile in together at the ramen stall.

“Oh! Kakashi-sensei! Bushy-brow-sensei!”

“Naruko-chan!”

“Eh? Mom, and Sasuke’s mom? What are you two doin’ here?”

Mikoto glances at the blonde’s earnest clueless expression. Then she looks over to where her arm is linked with Kushina’s. Then she sighs dramatically.

“The stupidity appears genetic. I’m so sorry, Naruko-chan.”

Kushina squawks indignantly while the blonde just stares in confusion.

“I’m not sure what you mean… but it’s nice to see ya! I just wanted to tell Teuchi-san we really liked your lunch today, and thanks again!”

Kakashi calls out to his student.

“Naruto? Naruko?”

“Naruko,” the blonde says as she comes back, and this time Kakashi catches the way her voice has changed—she’s a girl now, though she hasn’t changed her outfit or hair. Up close, Kakashi can see how her eyelashes are just a little longer, and her noise is just a touch rounder then when she’s Naruto. The way she throws her arms up behind her head is all Naruto, boy or girl. “What did you need, Kakashi-sensei?”

“Tell your teammates we don’t have training this Friday, because of the Festival,” Kakashi says.

“Yeah? Awesome!”

“And we’re training extra tomorrow morning because of it,” he continues flatly, “0900 sharp, training grounds six. Bring your extra ankle weights.”

Naruko groans long and loud.

“ _Seeeeenseeeeei_!”

“You heard him,” Kushina says from Kakashi’s other side, “Go! Say hi to Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan for us!”

“Yeah! Sure—bye mom! Bye Bushy-brow-sensei, Bakashi-sensei—“

There’s a shriek as Naruko suddenly gets hung up by an ankle.

“Oi, brat, that name’s not yours to use!”

The sudden shift in gravity has Naruko flailing.

“Uwah! Obito-nii, put me down—my shirt!”

Obito squawks and drops Naruko like a rock, cheeks going red hot.

“Holy shit, kid, wear a goddamn bra or something when you fucking switch!”

“Don’t grab me by the ankles!”

“Don’t be a brat, brat!”

“O-bi-to,” Mikoto grinds out, getting up from her seat at the ramen stand, eyes flashing Sharingan red.

Naruko bursts into laughter as Uchiha Obito, elite tokubetsu jounin and top member of the Konoha Police Force, whimpers at the terrifying expression Mikoto sends his way.

“Yo,” Kakashi calls out, feeling a sliver of sympathy for his former teammate. “What’s the word?”

“Bad. Your boyfriend’s cold sore is making a scene down by the school,” Obito says tersely, turning away from Mikoto and focusing on Kakashi and Guy. “Seriously. I left Shisui and Itachi down there but they don’t have the actual rank to do anything if he decides to be even more of an asshole.”

“Language!” Mikoto snaps.

“Sorry, Auntie,” Obito mumbles, never taking his eyes off Kakashi and Guy, who have stood from their places at the ramen stand.

“Hey, hey! Is there gonna be a fight?” Naruko asks, her bright blue eyes lighting up. “Kakashi-sensei was _totally_ gonna fight Yamato-sensei this morning but mom and dad stopped them—“

“There was no fight,” Kakashi says quickly, but Guy is already giving him a disapproving glance, and Obito is shaking his head.

“Sorry kid, grown-ups only. Can you make sure she doesn’t follow us this time, Auntie?”

“You’ll be alright on your own?” Mikoto asks brusquely, nodding once to Obito’s question.

Obito gives her a crooked grin, twisting the deep scars that cover half his face.

“Yes, _ma’am_.”

“Don’t take that tone with me—Obito—“

The world twists, and Kakashi instinctively grabs Guy’s arm as Obito sweeps the three of them up with Kamui.

+

They arrive to find Iruka trying to get around Yamato to Mizuki, who is flat on his ass and wrapped up in wood. He turns with a glower as they re-materilize out of thin air.

“Oh good! The rest of them just show up to humiliate me more.”

“That’s enough,” Yamato says, calm and collected. “You attacked first. I only restrained you.”

“That’s not right and you know it! Let me go you bastard!”

Kakashi and Guy exchange looks as Yamato makes the hand seals needed for release. The wood unwinds from Mizuki’s body and he falls gracelessly on the ground.

Most heartbreakingly of all, Iruka runs around Yamato, and goes straight to his side.

It doesn’t show, because Yamato is very good at hiding his emotion, but Kakashi can tell how hurt he is by Iruka’s reaction.

Guy goes where he’s needed, to Yamato’s side, as Kakashi steps up to ask Itachi and Shisui for their version of events.

“When we arrived, there was a disturbance,” Itachi recounts quietly.

“That’s putting it nicely,” Shisui snorts. “They were making a scene!”

“One at a time,” Kakashi says shortly. “Itachi?”

“Umino-kun and Yamato-sempai were walking when Mizuki approached them. He began a confrontational conversation that escalated until he tried to grab Umino-kun’s hand. Then Yamato-sempai stepped in and physically blocked him. It escalated from there, remaining verbal until Mizuki attempted to grab Umino-kun _again_. At that time, Yamato-sempai chose to restrain him with his wood-style jutsu, and Obito-nii-san intercepted. We were summoned to be nearby for back up, and as witnesses.”

“That’s half the story,” Shisui grumbles, “Hatake-kun, you should’ve heard the stuff that guy said! I can’t believe Yamato-taichou just stood there like a wall and didn’t say anything back!”

Kakashi feels his hackles rise at the thought, but there isn’t time to say anything as Iruka’s voice rises up over everything else.

“That doesn’t give you the right to try and grab me! We’ve been through this!”

“You still don’t **get** how I feel,” Mizuki growls, frustrated, upset, and clearly in a foul mood. “Iruka, you’re just taking their side because there’s **more** of them! And I didn’t even try to grab you! I wanted to hold your hand! You never let me, when they’re all around! Think about how **I** feel for once!”

“I do! I am! I always am but you never try to think of how _they_ feel! How you _make_ them feel, when you try to make me put you first, or how you make ME feel, acting like they don’t matter to me!”

“Iruka!”

“No! I’m tired of fighting like this!”

Mizuki looks stunned. Kakashi wonders if this is the first time Iruka has ever argued back, and feels a surge of reckless hope at the way he’s shaking his head resolutely.

“No more. Mizuki, things can't go on like this, between us…”

“Don’t,” Mizuki hisses, voice dropping, posture changing at once, “Iruka, please. I’m trying. Can’t you see that? It’s so hard. You’re always with them, always talking about them. I get that you like them but I just want this one thing for us!”

Iruka shakes his head, but Mizuki goes on.

“I swear, I’m trying, but it feels like you always take _their_ side over _mine_! I’ve known you longer—and _I know you_ , I can prove it! I know your favorite color, the way like your tea, what conditioner you use for your hair… I can tell how stressed you are by how much coffee you drink, and when you’re too tired because you get craving for sweets! I know you—I love you.”

Spellbound, Iruka can only nod, unable to look away from Mizuki’s heartfelt speech.

The other man gives up a frustrated grin.

“And what do you know about me? You’re always telling me about them—how Hatake _gets_ you, how you love the sound of Maito’s voice, and the way Yamato smells… what can you say about me? What’s my favorite show on TV? Or my favorite food? Do you even remember my birthday?”

Iruka splutters.

Mizuki gives up a grimace, then.

“Yeah? That’s just how it is. I put all of myself into this, and you still pick them, every time. You know what? You’re right. We _are_ done. No more—“

Obito from the sidelines stares as Iruka surges forward and clings to Mizuki’s shirt.

“No—wait a minute—Mizuki, that’s not fair, give me a chance to answer! I know those things about you!”

Yamato and Guy exchange silent looks.

“No. We’re _through_. Let go of me—“

“No! Please! Mizuki—“

Somehow, Kakashi realizes with absolute astonishment, Mizuki has completely managed to turn the tide of the conversation. Iruka is the one begging him to stay, now, as he’s trying to walk away.

“Come on, don’t be like this! Please? Please, Mizuki, let’s talk—somewhere else? Just you and me…”

“What? So you can sweet talk me again? No, Iruka. It’s clear. You want them instead of me—that’s fine! Just throw away the years we spent together. That’s just fine! Go. They’re there. Get lost! I’ll be fine on my own… without you.”

The sound Iruka makes as Mizuki wrenches his hand away is too much.

“I’m going to kill him,” Kakashi says idly, one hand falling to his weapons pouch.

Obito appears at his side with a flicker to restrain his wrist as he touches the handle of a knife.

“You know, Minato-sensei and Auntie Hot-Pepper would be _really pissed_ if I had to arrest you for manslaughter, Bakashi.”

“Bastard,” Kakashi says back, far too cheerfully.

Obito flinches. Kakashi regrets it immediately, but Obito turns away before he can take it back. Both Itachi and Shisui level him with disapproving looks as they follow their older cousin toward Mizuki, who is detaching Iruka from his waist loudly and causing even more of a scene.

“No! You had your chance! We’re finished—Iruka, let go!”

“No! Mizuki, not like this—Come on, let’s talk! Please!”

“Everybody calm down. We’re blocking the roads. Umino-kun? Mizuki. We can continue this conversation down at the station if you can’t cooperate.”

“There’s no need, _officer Uchiha_ ,” Mizuki says testily. “We’re through. I’ve got nothing else to say to him.”

Iruka looks heartbroken as Mizuki walks away, hands balled into fists at his side. Obito doesn’t hesitate, finding Yamato’s eye and waving him over as he puts an arm around the distressed chuunin. Yamato leaves Guy’s side to join him, wrapping Iruka up with Obito to try and comfort him.

Kakashi stares after Mizuki’s back as Iruka sobs.

He fully expected to feel triumphant in this moment.

It doesn’t taste like victory at all.

Obito gives Kakashi a wordless look. After years of being on the Hokage’s team, he knows from experience that Obito wants to know Kakashi has his back, and Kakashi nods straight away. Without further discussion, Obito and Yamato and Iruka all vanish up into Kamui, disappearing out of sight together. Kakashi holds out a hand to Guy.

“Will he be alright? Hatake-san?” Asks Itachi, hanging back with Shisui on the streets.

Kakashi uncovers Obito’s other eye and nods with certainty.

“We’ll make sure of it.”

He feels Guy’s fingers thread with his as they follow Obito into Kamui.

+

Over the years Yamato has made marked improvements to the dimension they share. There’s a three story house where they can completely relax, safe from any enemy.

There’s no moon and no stars, but there's also no assassins or meddling boyfriends. Kakashi isn’t sure at times which dimension he prefers.

Right now, he prefers to be at Iruka’s side, where he’s needed.

The others are inside the house Yamato has added to the Kamui dimension. They’re sitting on the couch together side by side. The chuunin is tucked up into the crook of Yamato’s neck, sobbing with a helpless sort of passion. Obito has undone his vest and is pressing slow, steady circles into his back. Guy approaches with heavy foot steps, so Iruka can tell he’s coming, and accepts the hand that seeks his.

“We are here,” Guy says, very gently, mindful of his volume and presence.

Iruka makes a choked sound, managing to make eye contact for a moment, before emotion over takes him once again. He’s babbling quietly, trying to apologize, but the sound gets muffled as he turns his face away to hide his tears.

“Hush,” Yamato scolds. “Iruka. This isn’t your fault. There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

Obito nods.

“Yeah, that guy’s an asshole, Sensei. Don’t let him make you feel like shit like this. He’s not worth your tears.”

“Language, Obito,” Kakashi says glibly as he drops in on his right, “Auntie Mikoto will get angry again.”

“Fuck you!”

“Right now? Won’t your girlfriend be sad she missed out again?”

The deep scarlet that lights up Obito’s scarred face is always charming to see, and it has the added bonus tonight of making Iruka snort with laughter through his tears.

“Does Rin actually watch sometimes?” Iruka asks, looking up from wiping his face.

Obito splutters.

“That was—we aren’t—once, it was once, and we swore never again, and I thought you promised not to tell! _Kakashi_!”

“Oh? I wasn’t aware you were still seeing Obito, Kakashi-sempai,” Yamato chimes in, raising one eyebrow suspiciously.

“We aren’t. As much as Rin would like to watch, I think the fact that I’m not interested anymore is a pretty big turn-off for her.”

Iruka sits up, blinking his drying eyes.

“Not interested anymore—were you, at one point?”

Kakashi and Obito exchange a silent glance. On one hand, it’s their history. On the other, Iruka looks like he’s all but forgotten the drama of the night’s previous events. Obito shrugs, glancing once in Iruka’s direction. Kakashi shrugs back gracelessly, tilting his head to one side. The older man rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

“We tried—all three of us, at one point—but with me and him, there was way more fighting than fucking. Even Sensei got on our case, and eventually, Rin broke up with both of us. I chased after her and we’re still together to this day.”

“Yes, and I miss you every minute,” Kakashi deadpans.

He ducks when Obito swipes at him.

“You don’t have _time_ to miss me, asswipe! You’ve got these lug-heads, Auntie Red-Hot, and daddy Minato looking after you!”

Iruka gapes as Kakashi goes bright red.

“Oh. Oh! Oh, my god, he’s _blushing_.”

Yamato and Guy snicker at Iruka’s delight. He’s only seen Kakashi blush a handful of times but Obito knows just what buttons to lean on, and gives his former teammate a knowing look.

“Rin wouldn’t be into us anymore, _especially_ since you’re not interested. But she’d be _so down_ to watch you get dicked down by your guys, or Sensei. Say. Speaking of, does _Auntie_ ever—“

“Thank you for helping, officer, but we don’t need you any more,” Kakashi cuts in before Obito can finish his thought. “Go go go go go—“

Obito laughs uproariously and goes intangible.

“You can’t touch me, Bakashi! Or did you forget?”

“I figured you bottomed for Minato,” Yamato muses, unaware of the way Kakashi whips around a little frantically, “But how would it be possible for you to do anything but top Kushina?”

“Allow me to explain!” Guy cuts in enthusiastically. “I have some knowledge in this area. There is an art where women don fake phalluses…”

Obito goes tangible again just to pat Kakashi’s back as he goes supernova.

“Don’t worry. I promise to only embarrass you _exactly as much as you deserve_.”

Just for that, Kakashi snags Obito’s face with both hands and kisses him.

It’s worth it to hear Iruka shriek with delight, and Yamato make a distressed noise from behind them. Guy’s hearty laughter drowns out the sound of Obito mock gagging as they come apart.

“ _Gross_! Kakashi! We agreed!”

“Yeah, fine. You’re much better at making Rin happy—go find her.”

“Yeah? Bet!”

He gets up to go, pausing to shoot Iruka and Yamato a fond look, passing a nod Guy’s way, and finally, giving Kakashi one last glance.

“Don’t leave it a huge mess like last time.”

“We won’t if you don’t.”

Kakashi ducks his stray swipe easily, offering up a cheeky wave as Obito huffs and spirals out of sight.

“You and Obito? With the way you two fight, I should’ve guessed,” Iruka laughs.

“Oh they were legendary! Nothing like my Eternal Rival and myself. But! Their fights were certainly of epic proportions!”

“It really isn’t anything like you and Senpai,” Yamato deadpans. “You and Senpai respect each other. Senpai doesn’t respect Obito _at all_.”

“Senpai is right here,” Kakashi says back, one eyebrow raised. “And why are we still talking about me? We’re all here, together, for the first time in ages and you want to spend time talking?”

“Talking is good, though,” Iruka hedges. “You’re right. It’s so nice, having everyone here… I can’t remember the last time we all got together!”

“We were just together this afternoon,” Yamato muses, eyes going half dark at the memory. “Iruka.”

“That wasn’t all of us,” Iruka says, turning slowly to Guy, whose breath catches a bit in his throat. The taller man isn’t still for long, leaning in when Iruka leans up to rest against the broad expanse of his chest. They shift on the couch until Iruka is comfortable, which puts Kakashi and Yamato on either side of Guy, who has Iruka in his lap.

There’s a sense of collective breathing in as they settle, familiar smells and chakras, and Yamato feels his guard drop as low as it ever has. Here, in this space, in another dimension, surrounded by these people who care deeply for him, he lets himself relax, feeling the others beginning to do to the same.

“We’ve got you,” Yamato mumbles, feeling his heart rate even out. He leans in to rest his head against Iruka’s back where it’s resting on Guy’s shoulder. “We’re here.”

On Guy’s other side, Kakashi feels an echoing sense of calm wash over him. Iruka is settling in amongst their legs, seeking contact with every one of his partners. With Yamato. And Guy. And him.

“ _This_ is the way a relationship should feel,” he says quietly, gently, folding a warm hand over Iruka’s bare ankle. “Like coming home.”

“It’s comfortable,” Iruka admits, “and my heart is happy.”

Guy chokes on some sentiment, but eventually though the tears, adds, “I have also longed to be together with you all at once! My very soul seems full to the brim. It is a joy to have you in my arms again, Iruka…”

The chuunin shakes his head in Guy’s arms. His eyes are damp again.

“It’s not… That’s different. What me and Mizuki had was…”

Kakashi adjusts his grip on the younger man’s ankle, sliding his bare fingertips up the exposed flesh there, looking up when Iruka inhales sharply.

“Right now, I don’t want to hear his name. Let us make you forget him for tonight.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Right now, I don’t want to hear his name. Let us make you forget him for tonight.”

Iruka jumps as the arms around his chest and waist tighten. Behind him, Guy breathes in deeply, and lowers his head to rest against the column of Iruka’s neck. On his other side, Yamato reaches over to claim one of Iruka’s hands for himself, bringing it up to hot lips for a tender kiss. 

Kakashi watches Iruka melt for them, captivated by their touches, and feels the sense of victory missing from before. 

With all of them so close, it’s easy for things to escalate quickly. Kakashi presses feather-light kisses against Iruka’s ankles. Guy has Iruka wrapped up in strong arms, pulled tight against his lap, and has captured his lips in a kiss. Yamato catches up with them quickly, shifting to corner the market on Iruka’s neck, lapping teasingly at his throat. 

Iruka is a vision. His brown eyes are dry now, half-lidded with his arousal, and he leans away from Guy to lavish Yamato with a kiss all his own. Kakashi watches Guy start to strip off the chuunin’s shirt as he works up the length of Iruka’s legs, pressing in with deft fingertips to feel the chuunin jump and twitch at his touch. 

“Always so reactive,” he teases as he touches, enjoying the way Guy and Yamato keep Iruka’s attention split between them. “Iruka. What do you want?”

Yamato pulls out of the kiss, only for Guy to sweep in for another taste. Kakashi laughs for the sight. 

“Let him breathe a minute.”

Iruka is panting when Guy finally pulls away, a healthy blush shared between them. Kakashi smiles and repeats himself.

“Iruka? Tell us. What would you like tonight?”

“What can I have?”

"Anything," Kakashi says with a shrug.

Iruka's bright brown eyes widen.

"Anything? Anything I want?"

“Anything,” Yamato murmurs in quiet agreement, hands roving up the chuunin’s chest as Guy wrestles his shirt off, “However you want us, until you’re satisfied.”

The younger man blinks as if in a daze. He may be, from all the attention. Kakashi can’t wait to make Iruka make even more interesting faces, but right now, they’re all waiting for his answer. 

“Iruka.”

“Iruka?”

“Iruka…”

His name breaks the spell, and Iruka shakes his head. 

“It doesn’t matter. As long as you’re all here with me, nothing else matters. Do whatever you want to me.”

He’s looking down at his thighs, where Kakashi’s hands have paused to rest, so he misses the way all three of his partners _shiver_ at the blanket permission. 

“Then, if you are willing,” Guy rumbles, shifting beneath Iruka and gripping his shoulders gently to guide him down to his lap, where the green spandex is doing a terrible job of hiding his arousal, “I have missed the feel of your lips…” 

Iruka doesn’t need any further prompting. He works Guy’s pants open to get at his rising erection, kneeling between his thighs. Kakashi gestures to Yamato, who gets up off the couch to join his former ANBU teammate on the ground. Together they settle behind the chuunin to get Iruka completely undressed. The brunette doesn’t let it deter him from getting his mouth on Guy, leaning in to lick a long stripe up the thick length of Guy’s cock, both hands pressing in against the meat of his thighs to steady himself. 

The sight of the school teacher taking Guy’s dick between his lips with determination is cute as ever. He flicks the tip of his tongue over the head of his lover’s erection until he makes a sound in his throat. Then he smiles, pressing the line of his mouth up against Guy’s cock, and takes him in slowly. 

Yamato sinks a hand into the plush swell of Iruka’s bare ass, groping one cheek in hand and squeezing. Kakashi hums appreciatively at the sound Iruka produces. 

He takes out a familiar tube, enjoying the way Iruka glances back as he hears the sound of the cap popping. 

“Anything we want? Are you sure you can _take it_?”

Iruka doesn’t answer but to hold Kakashi’s gaze with his own and open his mouth wider, sucking Guy in slowly, deeply, all the way to the base. He breathes in harshly as his nose gets tickled by the thin hairs at Guy’s groin but he never looks away, eyes darkening with desire. 

Yamato elbows him sharply. 

“We’re here to make him feel better, not to tease him, _Senpai_ ,” he mutters, “Pass me that.”

“But teasing _can be_ pleasing,” Kakashi argues, gelling a finger with the lube before handing it off obediently. “Let me demonstrate.”

He hooks a clean finger in his mask to yank it down around his neck. Then he leans in abruptly, surprising Yamato with a kiss, and delving one finger into Iruka straight away without stretching. The way Iruka whines around Guy’s cock as he’s kissing Yamato makes Kakashi shiver with delight. The direct stimulation makes Guy’s eyes widen in surprise. 

“Oh… Iruka… like that, you’ll…” Guy grunts out, hips jerking. 

Kakashi hums thoughtfully, easily multitasking. He kisses Yamato with tongue as he crooks the single finger slotted halfway inside Iruka’s ass. The way Yamato groans into his mouth, mixed with the way Iruka whines for him around the mouthful of cock, sucking sloppily, ass grabbing his finger greedily, and the sharp intake of breath as Guy grabs Iruka’s hair is the _best_ reward. 

So many delightful sounds. Kakashi can’t get enough. 

“ _Senpai_ ,” Yamato pants, pulling away with hot cheeks and a frustrated frown, “Tonight is about Iruka.” 

“Iruka likes watching,” Kakashi points out, loving the way Yamato jumps to feel Kakashi’s other hand sliding down his back, towards his ass. “And he said anything.”

“You didn’t get enough, earlier? You’re insatiable.” 

He doesn’t sound particularly upset about that, though, and Kakashi grins for him. 

“Maybe I am,” Kakashi agrees gamely, turning to catch sight of Iruka swallowing down the last of Guy’s release. “You’re right, though. Tonight isn’t about us. It’s about Iruka-sensei. We shouldn’t tease him.”

“Please,” Iruka says, lifting his hips. “Kakashi?”

 _There_. The way Iruka watches, eyes gone dark with lust and lips swollen pink from sucking Guy’s cock—Kakashi feels an answering arousal swelling against his pants. 

“We won’t make you wait.”

Guy catches Iruka when Kakashi comes forward, one hand slicking himself quickly with the lube before lining up. Iruka shouts and hangs on as Kakashi slots in, pausing to savor the sensation of being sucked in by his tight ass. He runs one gloved hand over the globes of Iruka’s butt, settling in with a low growl before sliding out. Iruka gasps for him as Kakashi slides back in again and again. The pace he sets is deliberately intense, focused completely on Iruka’s pleasure.

He pistons his hips relentlessly, hammering Iruka into Guy and the couch, licking his lips for the way every quick stroke makes Iruka cry out harshly, panting, twisting and trying to push back to meet Kakashi’s thrusts. He loses sight of anything else in pursuit of making Iruka come on his cock. 

Iruka shouts his pleasure and Kakashi’s name. His whole body bends as Kakashi finds the perfect angle and fucks in against it without pause. The feeling as he comes is incredible, his body clamping down on Kakashi, squeezing, gripping him and holding him deep inside and Kakashi moans for it, hips pressed flush to Iruka’s ass, and he follows the younger man right over the edge. 

“Iruka. Fuck, Iruka, I’m coming.”

His fingers dig in greedily to the flesh of Iruka’s hips. The chuunin is too busy gasping out his name to complain if there’s any pain. 

“Ah! Kakashi—Kakashi, _Kakashi_ …” 

Iruka moans, shivering, pulling every last drop out of his partner. He clenches one last time and drops down against Guy’s waiting thighs, groaning his relief. “It feels so hot inside… every time…”

“And you love it,” Kakashi finishes, taking a long heavy breath in and petting the younger man’s back, glistening with sweat. “Come on. Up with you. Yamato’s had to watch.”

The teacher blinks, as if pulled out of his trance by Kakashi’s words. He turns just his head and eyes Yamato hungrily over his shoulder. 

Yamato shakes his head, though, worried for the other brunette.

“ _Senpai_ , I’m fine—Iruka’s just come. He can have a minute or two…”

He gets cut off by Iruka’s adamant noise. 

“I don’t want to wait. Yamato. Please take me?”

Kakashi watches with satisfaction as a shiver runs through the other jounin. 

“Come now,” Guy rumbles with a growing grin, “Our friend is youthful, and the night is young. You cannot imagine we have satisfied Iruka-sensei so easily! Have faith in his endurance, Yamato.”

The brown-haired man goes, taking Kakashi’s place at Iruka’s entrance without further resistance. Guy sits forward from his spot on the couch and leans over Iruka to capture Yamato’s mouth with his. 

Kakashi watches them kiss with interest, feeling his spent erection twitch. He has to laugh as Iruka wiggles his bare ass back against Yamato’s groin.

Yamato’s hands reach up to steady Iruka’s hips to Iruka’s consternation. 

“Please? Yamato, please… I want you inside of me. Please…”

“Iruka,” Yamato murmurs, breaking the kiss with Guy to focus on the younger man. It’s a moment’s work to slick his erection with the lube from before and then he presses forward, shivering with every inch until he’s all the way inside Iruka, who sighs breathily at being full again. His eyes flutter shut and he groans with feeling, leaning forward and panting prettily against Guy’s thighs. He looks dazed with how much he likes taking Yamato’s cock. 

“Oh… oh, oh, yes. Right there?”

“Anything,” Yamato agrees, gripping Iruka tightly and driving his hips home. “Iruka. _Iruka_.”

Iruka slips a bit, scrambling to get a better hold on the couch as he’s taken from behind. The shift in angle makes Yamato groan low in his throat. He slows down momentarily, letting Iruka position himself the way he likes. Then he picks up speed, fucking in with long, slow strokes. The slower pace will let him last longer, which they all know Iruka prefers. The chuunin lets out a happy litany of praise as Yamato slots in over and over again. 

“Please… oh! Please, again? Ah! Ah, yes, right there--Yamato--”

“I'll give you what you want,” Yamato murmurs, black eyes focused only on Iruka. “Anything you want. You feel _incredible_.”

“AH! Oh, yes! Nnn… ah, ah, ah! Please…”

Yamato can’t reply, hands gripping Iruka by the hips, fucking in with precision, intent on drawing out the younger man’s pleasure as much as he can. 

The sight of Yamato driving Iruka crazy does wonderful things for Kakashi, who is lazily stroking himself back to full hardness. He loves participating but he also loves watching, seeing his partners give and take pleasure in equal measures. The way Yamato is driving in with those measured, perfectly aimed thrusts makes Iruka pant and twist for them, is _such_ a pretty sight. 

And he isn’t the only one enjoying it, by the look of Guy’s returning erection. He’s also watching Yamato take Iruka from his seat on the couch. His gaze is fixed on Iruka’s face. Guy whispers down to Iruka, who has trouble answering at first, but manages to nod eventually, his answer eclipsed by a keening sound as Yamato drives inside him. 

“Rival,” Guy rumbles, drawing Kakashi’s attention. “Your hands look busy, but I see your mouth is idle…”

Kakashi can’t stop his smirk. 

“Is that a _challenge_?”

Guy doesn’t answer except to smirk back, spreading his thighs where Iruka is clinging to the couch, to make room for him. It’s the work of a moment to kneel down beside the chuunin. Iruka glances up just as Kakashi leans in to lick a long, wet stripe up the side of Guy’s cock. 

“Oh… oh, Kakashi—I want to, too, _ah_!”

Together, they dive in to make Guy moan for them.

Yamato slows down even more to watch. The sound of his hips smacking Iruka’s ass never stops though his eyes seem glued to where Kakashi and Iruka are fighting to get the most of Guy in their mouth at one time. Iruka’s head bobs in time with his strokes. Kakashi beside him keeps bumping their shoulders together, moving in experimentally, until Iruka gets fed up with the teasing and reaches up to hold his head still to kiss, Guy’s cock caught between their lips and tongues. 

Guy above them makes a strangled sound. 

Iruka’s tongue twists over the top of Guy’s erection, finding Kakashi’s. Together they work in tandem, bobbing their heads to drive Guy over the edge again. His hips jolt as he comes. Iruka gasps for it, and for a particularly deep thrust from Yamato.

Smirking, Kakashi licks his own lips. He presses a quick kiss into the sensitive flesh of Guy’s inner thigh. The other man shouts in surprise and his cock throbs against Iruka’s cheek. Kakashi laughs softly and follows the kiss with a single finger, tracing the muscle as he stands. 

Yamato takes note as Kakashi gets up from between Guy’s legs.

He never stops fucking Iruka but his eyes track Kakashi until he steps straight into Yamato’s shadow, taking up all the space behind him. 

His grip on Iruka’s hips falter as familiar fingers press up against the curve of his ass. 

“ _I want you_ ,” Kakashi murmurs, low and very aroused from having Iruka, and from sucking Guy. “ _Tenzo_. I want to have you, while you’re fucking him. Can you hold out?”

“I won’t last long,” Yamato murmurs back, on the same wavelength. His slow steady thrusts come to a stop as he shifts his legs further apart, allowing Kakashi access to what he wants. 

Iruka makes a quiet noise of protest, pressing back with his hips to encourage Yamato to keep moving, until he turns around and catches sight of Kakashi lubing up his fingers. 

“Oh. Oh! Oh, _yes_ ,” he says, laughter catching his breath.

He twists at the waist to watch, making a low sound of appreciation for how Yamato loses his focus, caught between Iruka’s tight heat and the feeling of Kakashi working him open. His face is a rhapsody of reds and pink, blush on his cheeks and a deep color creeping up the line of his throat. Even the tips of his ears are darkening.

Iruka watches Yamato’s eyes flutter shut as Kakashi croons over his shoulder. 

“Come on, Tenzo. He’s hardly satisfied with just this.”

“Waiting for you, Captain,” Yamato grunts. “When you’re ready, I can move again.”

Kakashi’s teeth come down unexpectedly, catching the meat of his neck and nipping. The sharp sting makes Yamato shout, hips stuttering forward into Iruka, making him yelp with the sudden hard thrust. Guy laughs at them, watching from the couch and handling himself with dark eyes. 

“You giving me lip?” Kakashi wonders, mouthing the new teeth marks in Yamato’s flesh. “ _Tenzo_.”

“I… told you not to call me that. Ah!”

It’s difficult to focus. Kakashi’s fingers filling him up, one by one, slotting inside with a familiar weight. Iruka rocking back slowly, taking his cock with a lascivious look, hungry eyes watching the way he gets caught up between the two of them. And Guy on the couch, stroking himself, watching all three of them with red, red cheeks and a primal sort of satisfaction. 

It’s impossible. Yamato has to shut his eyes again or he’ll come straight away. 

The fingers inside him curl, just then, and Yamato cusses, biting the inside of his cheek. The sting helps him focus for a moment but it’s drowned out by the sound of Kakashi’s voice in his ear, sensual and sweet. 

“So cruel to your Captain. _Tenzo_.”

“You keep _teasing_ ,” Yamato hisses, stopping for the first time and breathing harshly. “I won’t last—“

“That’s fine,” Kakashi murmurs, right up against the shell of his ear, and Yamato chokes on his next breath as the fingers come out all together. “Guy’s almost ready to go again. He can take over when we tap out. For now, focus. I’m not going to go slow.”

Yamato clenches his teeth and grips Iruka’s hips tightly.

 _It isn’t fair_ , he thinks, how _easily_ he surrenders to that voice.

Yamato pants as Kakashi lines himself up, taking a moment to reapply lube to his cock,. 

“Kakashi,” Iruka whines, “Please?”

“Yes, love,” Kakashi replies, getting a grip on Yamato’s well toned body with both hands. “You want something?”

“Stop teasing!”

“Ah. Sorry. Old habits. I’ll fuck him properly for you, Iruka-sensei.” 

Yamato _wails_ as he’s breached.

Guy on the couch has the best view of his face but Kakashi’s seen and experienced it before. Having both at once. Fucking someone, and getting fucked, at the same time. There’s nothing like it. 

There’s nothing like what they have, together. 

He loves this. 

And he loves the way Yamato shouts again as he starts to move. 

For once he’s honest, setting another quick pace, fucking in with fast, short strokes, which forces Yamato deeper into Iruka beneath him. The two brunettes cry out in tandem as Kakashi bears down. Kakashi is a gale-wind force, moving without pause. Neither Iruka or Yamato can do anything but hang on as he pounds in, fucking a melody of sweet sounds from both of them as he takes Yamato hard and fast. 

He loves the way Iruka cries out with every sharp thrust, forcing Yamato deeper inside him, grinding all three of them closer together, their bodies slick with sweat. Yamato between the two of them gives up a choked sound, unable to speak, surrendering to the overwhelming sensations from both sides. 

Kakashi _feels it_ when Yamato loses himself. The way he twists, his whole body jerking, lost to passion, hips rocking forward and driving his cock deep inside Iruka beneath him. The heat of his body seems to suck Kakashi in. He feels his eyelids flutter shut, orgasm rippling through him, and Kakashi grunts as he follows Yamato over the edge. 

Iruka’s quiet yelp as they unbalance jerks him out of his post-orgasmic bliss. 

Guy laughs and rises from the couch to unstack his toppled lovers, careful with Yamato, who twitches for any touch, very close to over stimulated. Kakashi picks himself up but allows Guy’s guiding hand, resting him side by side with Yamato on the couch. 

Iruka he scoops up in both arms, bringing their faces together, mindful of the mess leaking out against the back of his thighs, Yamato’s seed mixed with Kakashi’s. 

Guy rests his brow against Iruka’s. The younger man smiles fondly, reaching up to hold Guy’s strong jaw when he leans in to kiss Iruka’s mouth. 

“I am ready for you,” Guy murmurs as Iruka sighs happily into the kiss. “Iruka. I am confident now that I can take you for as long as you like.”

“Is that right? For as long as I want?” Iruka asks, eyes flashing with wicked delight. “I’ll believe it when you _make me_.”

Yamato blinks his eyes open in time to watch the limber brunette twist in Guy’s arms, hooking both ankles around his broad frame to cling against his body. For someone that’s been fucked twice, Iruka doesn’t seem loopy with his satisfaction. If anything he looks even _more_ aroused, face flush and teeth bared in a feral kind of grin. 

He may be a mild-mannered teacher but he’s a wild thing in the bedroom. 

Yamato and Kakashi groan to see Iruka reach down with one hand and rock himself down over Guy’s renewed erection. 

Iruka makes an incredibly sweet sound, but Kakashi shakes his head. There’s no way he can come any more. 

“How does he do it?” 

Yamato also shakes his head, unable to answer and unable to look away as Guy starts to move. Kakashi takes his weight when Yamato shifts to be closer, resting his head against Kakashi’s chest so they can watch Guy take care of their insatiable younger lover. 

+

After two blow jobs, Guy lasts nearly another hour, taking Iruka every way he wants. They go through a myriad of positions. With Guy’s stamina and Iruka’s flexibility, the way they fuck is a feast for the eyes.

Iruka comes at least two more times before Guy finally does him in, burying himself balls deep in Iruka’s very red ass and coming with an enormous shout. Iruka goes starry-eyed for it, looking lovely and flushed, legs twitching as he’s filled up to the brim. He goes absolutely boneless in the larger man’s arms. 

Kakashi and Yamato leap up from their positions on the couch to catch them. 

“I am fine,” Guy pants, though his eyelids flutter shut and he leans his full weight against Yamato’s broad shoulders. He allows Kakashi to slide Iruka out of his arms and takes a long breath in.

Iruka is jelly in Kakashi’s grip. 

“You _wore him out_ ,” Kakashi murmurs, gathering the chuunin to his bare chest carefully. “I’m impressed.”

“I can go again,” Iruka protests very sleepily. His eyes actually can’t stay open, though, and Yamato murmurs something fond and sweet as they tidy up. 

“Minx,” Kakashi says, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Sleep. We’ll take care of you again in the morning.”

“Are we staying here for the night?” Guy wonders, accepting a clean washcloth to wipe his face. 

Kakashi nods. 

“Why not? It’s safe. And if we’re needed, Obito knows to come and get us. He’ll have told the Lord Fourth Hokage where we are, so don’t worry about people missing you. We’ll be fine as long as we clean up the couch before we go.”

“What about your team, _Senpai_?” Yamato asks. “Didn’t you tell Naruko that training was at 0900 tomorrow?”

“Haven’t you heard? I’m always late. I’ve a reputation to maintain, and a boyfriend who needs me.”

“We can manage Iruka tomorrow morning,” Yamato says strictly as he deposits Guy on the couch. “Don’t be late, _Senpai_.”

Kakashi pouts. 

“You’re so cruel to your Captain, _Tenzo_.”

Guy laughs when Kakashi finally gets smacked in the back of the head, Yamato’s teeth gritted and his cheeks pink. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi gets bullied into being on time, because he’s the only one who can come and go from Kamui while Obito is busy. Iruka thanks him for the night before with a very red face, and Kakashi steals a kiss before he leaves arm in arm with his other boyfriends. It’s gratifying to see the chuunin’s wobbly walk and know that he had a hand in fucking Iruka’s legs off. He looks forward to the next time they’re all able to find time to be together.

His team is all gathered together at the training grounds. Kakashi privately savors their shocked expressions as he approaches with a lazy wave.

“Yo. I’m here.”

“You’re _here_ ,” Sakura repeats, looking shaken. Sasuke beside her nods, eyes wide as Kakashi has ever seen them. Naruto beside both of them rolls his eyes.

“Ugh! The _one time_ I want you to be late you’re on time! You’re such a drag, Kakashi-sensei!!!!”

“Careful,” Sakura warns with a smirk. “You’re starting to sound like your boyfriend.”

Naruto pinks up prettily, stamping a foot.

“Oi! I do not! I sound like _me_! Believe it!”

Sakura cackles while Sasuke gets to his feet, giving Kakashi a respectful nod. Kakashi nods back, pleased, and corrals the other two.

“Alright. Let’s warm up. Around the village twice, no chakra, ready, go!”

He takes off, enjoying the way his students follow his orders without protest, racing at his heels to keep up. They’ve grown so much in the two years he’s taught them. Naruto, still arguing with Sakura as they keep pace with their jounin-sensei, is still immature but has grown into himself so much. Sakura is still growing physically but mentally she’s very secure in who she is and what she wants. Sasuke of the three of them is still uncertain of himself. He rarely speaks unless directly spoken to but that suits Kakashi just fine. Sasuke still follows orders and can out-perform the other two in a pinch, so it doesn’t matter he’s half as chatty as his teammates.

At twelve the three of them are almost finally ready to take the chuunin exams. They’ll be journeymen-level ninja, then, capable of taking on solo missions or leading a squad. Kakashi wonders whether they’ll stick to one another, the way the Legendary Sannin did, or split up, like Team Minato has, Obito and Rin enlisting in Konoha’s police force, while Minato-sensei became Hokage and he took up with ANBU.

“Kakashi-sensei.”

Kakashi comes out of his thoughts, giving Sasuke his full attention.

“Yes?”

“Can we talk, later?”

Surprised, Kakashi nods. Sasuke nods in reply, then falls back to keep pace with his teammates. Kakashi can hear Sakura inquiring about his sudden absence as they start their second lap running around the village’s perimeter. He wonders what Sasuke wants to talk about.

Their final lap is uneventful and they come to a jog as they return to the training grounds together. Kakashi has them gear up, putting on the weights he’d requested they bring, and has them start practicing chakra control by water-walking in the shallows of the lake.

The added weight unbalances the teenagers, who end up in the water multiple times. It takes them the better part of an hour to adjust their chakra flow. Sakura masters it first, balancing her energy and body, and shows off a bit by heading out further onto the lake, where the water goes deep.

Kakashi fishes out a hand full of shuriken. He waits until both Naruto and Sasuke join their pink-haired teammate out on the lake’s surface before sending three shuriken straight at Sakura’s turned back.

Naruto knocks them out of their path with a snarl, losing his concentration and falling under the water. Sakura glances up in time to see Kakashi’s next attack. She whips out a kunai knife and deflects the throwing stars, but it breaks her concentration, too, and she goes down with a shriek.

Sasuke forms hand signs before she disappears, and a water funnel spirals up from the lake surface, sweeping both Naruto and Sakura up and sending them crashing down on dry land. He grits his teeth as his own concentration snaps, and his body plunges beneath the water’s surface.

+

The next thing he knows, Kakashi is thumping his back.

He coughs, hacking up a lung-full of water, and gasps for air. Beside him, Sakura and Naruto give up twin sighs of relief. The three of them are back on land, far from the water’s edge. Kakashi has removed their extra weight and is surveying them all.

“There he is,” Kakashi says proudly. “Welcome back, Sasuke. Naruto, good job deflecting, but you’ll notice that in saving Sakura, you ended up nearly drowning yourself. Sakura, good control, as always. Sasuke.” He has to pause as the reserved Uchiha looks up at the sound of his name. “You saved both your teammates at the cost of your own safety. That was reckless of you. Without me here, those weights would have pulled you straight to the bottom of the lake. The shift in pressure might have been enough to knock you unconscious, and you’d be dead for sure.”

“But you saved me.”

Kakashi feels emotion swell in his chest at Sasuke’s quiet admission. He’s confident that Kakashi would never let harm come to him. It’s no small thing to have an Uchiha’s trust like that. He thinks of Obito, half crushed by a rock meant for him, and the eye under his forehead protector, and he smiles warmly down at his student.

“Aa. And I always will. Sasuke.”

The black-haired boy nods.

Naruto looks puzzled.

“Wait a minute. Didn’t we get scolded for being reckless? It doesn’t sound like we’re in trouble!”

“Don’t hurt yourself thinking about it,” Sakura sighs, “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Oi!”

“Children,” Kakashi says fondly before they can start fighting amongst themselves. “That was good. Let’s do it again.”

“Are you gonna throw more things at us?” Naruto asks as he grabs his weights.

“I might.”

“Man, what a drag.”

“You sound _just like_ Shikamaru,” Sakura sings, slipping on her weights and running for the lake’s edge.

“Augh! I do NOT! Get back here Sakura-chan!”

Sakura laughs brightly, darting out with quick steps across the water’s surface.

“Catch me!”

Sasuke doesn’t get up straight away, watching Naruto and Sakura run out onto the water together. Their feet barely sink into the water now, even though they’ve only been practicing an hour or two. Kakashi senses Sasuke has something to say, and waits.

“Naruto’s dating Nara Shikamaru,” he says, suddenly. “And Naruko is dating Sakura.”

“Oh?” Kakashi drawls. He knew about Naruto’s boyfriend. He didn’t know about Naruko and Sakura. “When did this happen?”

“A week ago. You sent us on that D-rank, and Naruko finally asked her out. Sakura said yes.”

Kakashi hums noncommittally, keeping an open mind. He’s curious to see where this will lead. Sasuke hasn’t shown any interest in being in a relationship, which is normal for a twelve year old boy, but perhaps Naruko’s success with Sakura has sparked something in him.

“I heard from Itachi-nii-san,” Sasuke continues. “You dated Obito-nii-san and Rin-san, when the three of you were a team.”

Kakashi’s eyebrow hikes up. Where is this going?

Sasuke swallows once.

He says it softly, like a confession:

“I… don’t want to date two people.”

Kakashi realizes the common theme of his observations. Naruto’s relationships with Shikamaru and Sakura. His relationships with other people. Sasuke doesn’t want that for himself.

He wants to be monogamous.

 _And that’s perfectly fine,_ Kakashi thinks to himself. He can name some couples off the top of his head that only date each other. Kurenai and Asuma. Hayate and Yuugao. The head of the Hyuuga clan. There are plenty of people who love and date one person and one person only.

But Sasuke has grown up around polyamory all his life. He’s seen the way his mother and father interact with their respective boyfriends or girlfriends. The Yondaime Hokage has a wife, but also two other partners. Sasuke’s own mother is dating Kushina. His teacher is dating quiet a few people, and now, his own teammate is dating multiple precious people.

Kakashi understands Sasuke’s hesitation to talk about the subject. Almost everyone he knows is immersed in relationships that involve multiple people. To have feelings that don’t reflect what everyone else feels must be confusing, even disorienting at times, _but it isn’t wrong_ , and Kakashi says it to make sure Sasuke knows.

“You don’t have to.”

“What if the person I like wants to see other people besides me?”

His student’s voice is very small. He sounds nervous. Kakashi scratches the back of his head, feeling awkward. He’s not one for comforting emotional teenagers, but on the other hand, Sasuke has chosen him to confide in. He promised to keep the kid safe, and Sasuke is important to him. He can at least make an effort.

“Would it be that bad?”

“I don’t know. You’re not dating anyone that’s just dating you, are you, Kakashi-sensei?”

“No. Most of my partners has another partner. But, you could talk to your cousin.”

Sasuke shakes his head.

“Shisui said he wants to date as many people as possible—“

“Ah. Not him. I meant Obito,” Kakashi specifies quickly, remembering how vast the Uchiha clan is. “Ever since we split up, Obito has been dating Rin exclusively. I think he might know how you feel. Perhaps he could give you some insight.”

“I’ve seen him with Yamato-sensei sometimes,” Sasuke says softly, eyes downcast. “They walk together and hold hands.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows hike up very high.

Obito and Yamato?

He has to get over his surprise and focus on his student, who is waiting for an answer to his original question.

“I’m sorry, Sasuke. I don’t have a good answer for you. I know what it’s like to have more than one person in my heart. It’s a little hard for me to imagine just what you’re feeling right now.” He sinks to a knee, keeping an ear to the lake to listen for the sound of Naruto and Sakura even as he gives Sasuke most of his attention. “But I want you to know that you can always talk to me, about anything, even if it’s difficult, even if I don’t have a good answer. I didn’t know about Obito and Yamato. I’m fairly certain that Rin is only dating Obito. Have you talked to her?”

“Not yet.”

“It’s been a while since I visited. Perhaps you can come with me when I go to see my old teammates.”

Sasuke nods and makes a final adjustment to his leg weights.

“Thank you, Sensei. I’m going.”

He takes off without another word, but he doesn’t need to say anything else. Kakashi knows Sasuke is counting on him to keep him safe, to watch him as he does his best out on the surface of the lake, balancing himself atop the waves.

+

Kakashi runs his students ragged, reminding them cheerfully that they have to make up for the lack of Friday’s training. Naruto complains for a bit but eventually the exercise drains even his seemingly boundless stamina and he has to focus.

It isn’t until Kakashi’s had to fish them all out of the water at least five times that he considers them finished.

“Very good. We’re done for the day. Sakura, watch after our number one unpredictable knuckle head for us. Sasuke? With me.”

The dark-haired boy comes at once, breathing hard from pushing himself. Sakura calls out a cheerful greeting as Naruto transforms himself into herself and drags her girlfriend off to a lunch date.

Sasuke’s breathing evens out as they walk side by side. Kakashi takes them back through the village toward their destination. Along the way, they pass a food stall, where he buys grilled vegetables on a stick for the both of them. Sasuke gamely keeps his eyes on his own food as they walk and eat, but Kakashi can feel his eyes darting side to side every now and again.

“It’s annoying. Don’t you get it dirty?”

“I don’t bathe with it,” Kakashi says glibly, raising one eyebrow. Sasuke huffs and turns away, not about to invite himself to a bath with his teacher just to catch a glimpse of his face. The older man laughs at his student and they go on together in a comfortable kind of silence.

Kakashi has always felt at ease around Sasuke. He’s known the younger man for a better portion of his life and is good friends with both Shisui and Itachi.

Obito is… a can of mixed worms.

And seeing Yamato, apparently.

The thought makes something curious curl in Kakashi’s gut.

Jealousy? Envy? A little possessiveness?

He swallows his grilled vegetables and tries to categorize the feeling before it can vanish. Of course Yamato and Obito are free to date anyone they want, the same way anyone else is. He just wonders how he’d never caught it before Sasuke brought it up.

But uncertainty pulls at his heart. How long have they been seeing one another? Are they just friends, or are they dating? Are they sleeping together? And why are they being discreet? Why hasn’t Yamato said anything about it? He doesn’t have to tell Kakashi everything about his life but Obito was (is still) a huge part of it.

He wants to know.

“Sensei, we’re almost there.”

“I know.”

“Your head’s in the clouds.”

Kakashi glances over cheerfully.

“Thank you for looking out for me, _Sasuke-kun_.”

Sasuke tsk’s and looks away as Kakashi pulls out a familiar orange book. It serves as a perfect source of deflection for most people, who catch sight of it and give him plenty of space, which gives him some more time to think.

“Does your brother have patrol today?”

“Itachi-nii-san has patrol with Shisui,” Sasuke confirms. “Why?”

Kakashi shrugs. “No reason in particular. We’ll catch up with them another time. Did you finish lunch?”

“Yes. Thanks.”

It’s adorable the way Sasuke’s ears pink up. His curiosity gets the better of him and Kakashi fishes just a tiny bit.

“Do I know them?”

Sasuke’s eyes dart side to side. “I don’t think so.”

Kakashi’s eyebrow hikes up. He knows nearly everyone in Konoha, which implies…

“Someone from another village?”

Sasuke’s silence is telling.

Kakashi thinks back over the two years he’s taught Sasuke and the few other years Sasuke might have caught feelings. Uchiha are pretty well known for falling hard. It could have been anything as simple as a look. A single moment, some spark connecting him with this mystery person. He fishes for something else to say in the interim.

“Boy or girl?”

Sasuke shrugs.

“I don’t know. I never asked, and they never said. Does it matter?”

“Not unless you plan to marry and have heirs, but you’ve plenty of clansmen for that,” Kakashi mumbles distractedly. “No. Not really. Local?”

“No.”

“When…”

“You took us to see the chuunin Exams in Wave country last year. They were there.”

“Do you at least know their name?”

Sasuke’s silence is, again, telling. Kakashi eases up, sensing he’s hit a sore spot.

Poor teenagers. Falling in love with people they don’t even know.

“How are you sure they’re it for you, if you don’t even know their name?”

“We kissed.”

Kakashi stops walking.

“When was this,” he wonders, trying to calculate how he can keep this quiet so Itachi won’t murder whatever pour soul has stolen his innocent little brother’s first kiss.

“It happened really fast,” Sasuke hisses, cheeks pinking up at the memory, “We just… clicked.”

“And you didn’t even think to exchange names?”

“They said they’d tell me at Tanabata. I’m going to wait for them—they said they were coming.”

There’s a soft pink glow to Sasuke’s cheeks. His pitch black eyes are staring off into the distance, as though he can see the person in his mind’s eye, is looking at them from a distance, unable to look away. His breathing is perfectly even and his shoulders are relaxed.

He’s absolutely certain about this one thing.

Kakashi can respect that kind of resolve, even if it’s an adolescent crush. It’s something important to Sasuke, a step in figuring out who he is, and what he wants for himself, so despite the strong urge, Kakashi doesn’t tease.

“Come on. I can feel your cousin’s chakra close by. He’ll know where Rin is, and the two of you can talk.”

Sasuke blinks out of his far-away look and follows Kakashi into the Uchiha district.

+

It’s not difficult to see why Sasuke has concerns about his choice of relationship style as they walk through the streets where he lives. People _everywhere_ are hand in hand, traveling with loved ones and twos and even threes. Plenty of people are going on dates on the days leading up to the Festival and the streets seem more crowded than usual with couples. He even spies the tell-tale flaming hair of Kushina disappearing around a corner, right after Sasuke’s mother. 

To be at odds with what’s naturally all around him… Sasuke must be feeling so alone.

Kakashi picks up the pace.

Obito is pulling off his police uniform when they find him. He gives Kakashi a nod in greeting and raises an eyebrow to his younger cousin.

“Oi, Sasuke. Been a while.”

“Obito-nii-san,” Sasuke murmurs. “Is Rin-san off duty?”

“You just missed her. She’s gone to lunch with her friends. They’re going to meet up at that BBQ venue down by the Yamanaka flower shop.”

Sasuke nods, keeping a neutral face, but Kakashi catches the way his shoulders slump marginally.

“Maa, say. Don’t you owe me lunch for that one time? Let’s go, too.”

“What?!”

Sasuke glances up in confusion but accepts the hand that steers him by his shoulder.

“Sensei? Didn’t we already…”

“Shh,” Kakashi whispers back, blinking his one visible eye, which is probably meant to be a wink? Sasuke nods obediently and falls in step.

Obito chases them down, stamping a foot.

“What do you mean I owe you? Are you talking about that thing with Aota? Fuck you! I had that handled!”

“Aa. And the time with Shiori, by the West Gate?”

“If you hadn’t screwed things up by warping me into Kamui in the first place I never would have needed your help!”

“Are you sure? I could have sworn you were the one that warped me.”

“Bakashi! It’s not like that! Slow down!”

“What’s that? I can’t hear you, Obito. Hurry up.”

“Hey, get back here!”

+

They’re half way to the restaurant when Obito realizes he’s going along with them. He groans and accepts his fate, falling in step with his cousin. Sasuke shakes his head at the older man despairingly.

“Fine, whatever! I’m coming. But you’re paying.”

Kakashi gives Sasuke a thumbs up when Obito is busy grumbling to himself. Sasuke tries not to look amused and mostly succeeds but there’s a smirk that slips onto his face while they walk.

They catch up with Rin right outside the restaurant. Obito greets her with a big smile and Rin shrieks with delight as he picks her up and spins her. They make a very cute couple. Obito sets his girlfriend down with a warm look and she turns to Kakashi and his student with a bright smile.

“Well! It’s been a while. Sasuke-kun, it’s good to see you again!”

“Rin,” Kakashi says fondly. “Can we borrow you before lunch? Sasuke needs your unique perspective.”

“Oh? I have time. My friends aren’t here yet.”

Sasuke nods, following Rin off to one side as Obito’s brow knits in confusion.

“Wait, aren’t we going to eat?”

“We at already,” Kakashi admits, enjoying the way his former teammate gapes at him, “We just needed Rin.”

“You asshole! You tricked me!”

The silver-haired man sighs. “It isn’t even a challenge any more. You’re so gullible.”

“I am not! You kept going on about me owing you! _Kakashi_!”

It occurs, as Obito shouts at him, that they are also alone, and he suddenly feels compelled to ask.

“So. How long have you been seeing my boyfriend?”

Obito blinks.

“What? I’m not seeing any of your boyfriends.”

Kakashi hums thoughtfully.

“So you and Yamato are just…”

He trails off because at the sound of Yamato’s name, Obito’s eyes widen, and his cheeks heat visibly.

Several situations fly through his genius brain before he can stop them. Maybe Sasuke was wrong. Maybe he thought he saw something and was wrong. But based on Obito’s blush and how he hasn’t answered yet…

A sinking sensation settles into Kakashi’s stomach before he can stop it.

“Sasuke said he saw you holding hands in the garden.”

“It’s not what you’re thinking,” Obito’s voice says quickly, cutting off his thoughts. “Seriously. We’d never go behind your back like that.”

Kakashi can’t bring himself to speak just yet, still adjusting to reality after the way his stomach twisted so sourly. He nods instead. His hesitation must show because Obito sighs.

“You don’t believe me. Here. Let me show you.”

He glances around and pulls off the glove from his scarred hand, the one that was completely crushed under the boulder all those years ago. When he does, Kakashi stares at the skin there. It’s literally covered in growths, green with moss and grass and budding leaves, little tendrils of plant life that are curling up around his fingers and over the back of his hand. It looks eerie, a living thing growing on Obito’s body, twisting, reaching, stretching.

“It started a month ago,” Obito says as he flexes his fingers. “I can’t figure out how to stop it. Sometimes I can’t control it… But Yamato can. When he’s around it’s easier to keep under wraps. He has to be touching my skin for it to work.”

“Does it hurt?” Kakashi asks, unable to look away from the plant life threatening to take over Obito’s hand.

“All the time.”

“Have you been to the hospital?”

Obito laughs low in his throat and shakes his head.

“Of course not. Orochimaru-sama and Tsunade-sama swore they’d _rip my arm_ off if I gave away any of their medical secrets. I just have to wait until they get back from their rotation to figure it out.”

“But that isn’t for another four months,” Kakashi observes as Obito pulls the glove back on, tightening it firmly.

There’s a sliver of a smile that creeps across Obito’s face as he flexes his fingers.

“Yeah. But I can make it. Yamato said he doesn’t mind helping.”

Kakashi watches the way Obito’s face softens as he says it.

He wonders if Obito realizes what he’s getting into. If Yamato knows the effect he’s having.

Maybe it’s nothing.

But it could become something, and easily.

Obito looks up suddenly with a worried expression.

“You don’t mind, do you? I mean, it’s not like he’s one of your ninken and you’re loaning him out, but I get that you guys are dating…”

“Of course I don’t mind,” Kakashi says, feeling amazed that he even has to explain this. “Obito, your body is messed up and Yamato can help, and you think I’d have a problem with that?”

“You looked upset when you thought we were doing something dirty,” Obito mumbles.

“Because I don’t want to be lied to. Because I’d hate to think you and Yamato would need or want to keep a relationship secret from me and Iruka and Guy.” He pauses, glancing down at Obito’s hand, and gives his former teammate a considering look. “I can’t speak for the others, but I don’t have a problem if you want to start something like that, with him. But what about Rin?”

“I love Rin. Yamato’s just a friend. We’re figuring out this thing with the Mokuton…”

“Obito. Do you like him?”

The black-haired Uchiha shrugs.

“I don’t know yet. And I don’t know if Rin would even be okay with that. I’ve got a lot to think about, lately.”

He looks downcast. Kakashi remembers how Sasuke confided in him earlier and gives Obito the same advice.

“When there’s too much on my mind, I tell Sensei.”

Obito snorts. “You would.”

“Talking about it helps. People call me a genius but I’m just one person with one perspective. Some times, he’ll point out things I’ve already considered from a different angle.” He puts his hands in his pockets as Sasuke and Rin start walking back toward them. “You don’t have to talk to him specifically. Just someone you trust. Think about it. And Obito? There’s nothing wrong if you _do_ have feelings for Yamato.”

The other man doesn’t have an answer to that, looking down at his gloved hand in silence.

Rin picks up on their mood before Obito can fake a smile for her.

“What’s wrong? Were you two fighting?”

“It’s nothing,” Obito says quickly, reaching out to take her hand. “C’mon. Wanna grab a table inside? Bakashi’s bailing on me for lunch.”

“I’m meeting some friends for food,” Rin reminds him.

“I’m hungry, Obito-nii-san,” Sasuke pipes up. “Only, I forgot my wallet at home.”

Obito perks up immediately. “Yeah? Don’t worry about it, kid. My treat. Kakashi, I’ll send him back to you once he’s stuffed.”

“Thank you, Obito.” Kakashi says earnestly. The black-haired man huffs and steers Sasuke inside the BBQ without looking back.

Rin remains outside, giving her former teammate a suspicious look.

“And just what were you two talking about?”

“Life.”

“Liar!”

Curiosity gets the better of him, and Kakashi has to ask.

“Rin, you’re only seeing Obito, right?”

“Huh? Yes. We’re just dating each other right now.”

“Have you ever considered dating someone else?”

Rin looks nonplused. “Not really. I like Obito. He’s really sweet! There isn’t really anyone else who’s caught my eye like him and honestly I like just dating one person.”

He almost asks about Obito, but at the last moment, hesitates. It really isn’t his business any more what the two of them do. Maybe it could have been, if they’d done things differently. It isn’t much use dwelling on the past. Kakashi offers up a smile when Rin gives him a curious look.

“Kakashi? Are you asking because you’re interested in…”

Kakashi shakes his head quickly.

“No, no. It’s not like that. I still don’t how you can kiss him when his face is just so… punchable.”

Rin rolls her eyes and pats his shoulder.

“If you ever wanted to revisit that thing we had, I’d think about it,” she says, making Kakashi’s eyebrow hike up to his hair line. “If you were interested. Oh! There they are. My friends are here. Gotta go. Hey, don’t be a stranger, okay? We miss you! Come over any time.”

Kakashi waves weakly as Rin disappears into the restaurant with her friends, not trusting his voice, and thankful for the face mask.

Obito isn’t the only one with a lot to think about now.


	5. Chapter 5

Namikaze Minato blinks, looking up from the documents he’d been going over as a familiar chakra flickers into the house. Usually Kakashi is almost carelessly casual but tonight he’s direct, appearing inside the home office where Minato keeps his Hokage hat and documents, and resting his head on Minato’s back with a thump.

The blonde can’t help a laugh as he nearly unbalances with the sudden extra weight, Kakashi leaning into him rather obviously.

“Something troubling you, Kakashi-kun?”

Kakashi doesn’t reply, which means of course something _is_ troubling him.

Shaking his head fondly, Minato puts aside the documents and stands, collecting his former student and walking the both of them through the house, down the hall and toward the bedroom. He has a few ideas on ways to make Kakashi relax a little.

He’s surprised when Kakashi stops them.

“Oh? Not tonight?”

“Later,” Kakashi mumbles. “I need to clear my head first.”

Minato turns in a different direction.

“The couch, then?”

This time Kakashi follows along where he goes.

The blonde unfastens their green vests and their weapons pouches before they sit together on the couch. Kakashi turns until he’s settled in Minato’s lap, with his back resting on Minato’s chest. A gloved hand comes up to rest on his knee. Minato smiles for the touch, reaching down to cover Kakashi’s hand with his own.

Kakashi still comes to him when his worries pile up. Even after all this time. Minato loves that precious trust. He’ll do his best to help his lover and friend, and part of that is supporting Kakashi when he feels unsteady.

For now, he needs some cuddling. Minato is happy to provide that as long and as often as Kakashi wants it. Together they sink into the couch and just breathe. Bit by bit, he can feel Kakashi relax into him. The younger man’s troubled countenance slowly loses its tension. The lines of his face smooth out.

Eventually, Kakashi’s silver spikes brush up against his chin. He nuzzles Minato’s chest with one cheek, making a quiet sound of inquiry.

“Yes?”

Kakashi reaches out with his free hand. Minato reaches over at once, letting Kakashi arrange their limbs to his liking, which is apparently Kakashi tucked up in his embrace, resting against his chest, with Minato himself reclined on the couch. Humming a pleased sound, Minato snuggles his precious person. He’s so happy that Kakashi is finding some comfort being wrapped up in his arms.

They spend time just being close.

Minato lets his mind wander as he waits for Kakashi to gather his thoughts. Lately the silver-haired man has sought out Kushina for physical intimacy when they all fall into bed together. They all go through phases of preferring certain things, like that one month when his hot-blooded wife insisted on having both of them at once nearly every time, or last week when he couldn’t get enough of rimming his silver-haired lover. Recently, it seemed that Kakashi preferred Kushina’s touch, but now it seems he’s come back around to seeking Minato, and around they’ll go again in time.

It’s part of what he loves about what they have, the three of them. Sex never gets boring with everyone’s preferences shifting. The one thing that never changes is how they all fall into one another to kiss and cuddle after. He loves the look of his partners, then, once they’re flush with pleasure and satisfied, scooting closer together to share breath and touch tenderly.

It’s lovely, the way they love one another.

Kakashi shifts in his arms to shoot him a knowing look.

“Happy thoughts, Sensei?”

“Very,” Minato agrees, holding his former student close to his chest. “I was thinking of the people I love.”

Kakashi smiles for him, then, and leans up to press their lips together in a brief kiss. When he pulls back he seems ready to talk. Minato sits up a little straighter and gives him his full attention.

“We’ve been together for… eight years?”

“A little longer, I think,” Minato muses. “Naruto was so little back then. But I remember after his second birthday was the first time we kissed.”

Kakashi tries not to think about it. His younger self, riddled with insecurities and hopelessly star struck with his teacher, an attractive older man with an equally attractive older wife, and his very embarrassing desire for the both of them. He quickly moves on.

“And Kushina has been dating Mikoto since before you two married.” Minato nods along happily. “And you started dating Shikaku two years ago.”

“Yes.”

“Did you ever consider only dating Kushina, and no one else?”

Blue eyes blink. Minato ponders Kakashi’s curious question.

“I don’t believe I ever did. Even as a young man I could see how Kushina’s heart belonged to Mikoto as much as it belonged to me. I knew back then that while what we had was significant, it would never be just the two of us. Why do you ask?”

“One of my students expressed concerns about being in an exclusive monogamous relationship. Just them and one other partner, who wouldn’t see any one else.”

Minato turns this angle over in his mind.

“Are they concerned that it isn’t acceptable? Plenty of people are monogamous…”

“I told them that. But I think the bigger issue is that they’ve grown up around polyamorous relationships all their life. Most of the precious people to them are dating multiple people and they don’t want to.”

“It isn’t Naruto,” Minato muses. “We’ve taught him better than to think he’d be outcasted for wanting something different.”

“It isn’t,” Kakashi agrees. “But I don’t know if my student wants their insecurities shared beyond me. It was me they confided in, after all.”

“Aa. Of course. I promise to be discreet, and I understand your desire to maintain their privacy. I won’t ask who it is. So! You’re worried for them?”

“I can’t understand why they would want to be in that kind of relationship,” Kakashi admits, “and I can try, but it’s difficult to give advice from my angle. Despite that I want to offer help if I can. They’re precious to me, and they put their trust in me, telling me how they feel.”

Minato feels his smile threaten to split his cheeks. He loves this about Kakashi. The silver-haired man can come off as aloof or inconsiderate with his perpetual slouch and penchant for reading soft core porn in public, but it’s _so obvious_ to those that know him how deeply he cares.

Relishing the honey-sweet fondness that has welled up inside him, Minato tries to focus on the problem. Kakashi’s student wants to date a single person. The kind of relationship they want is closed, just the two of them seeing each other and no one else. It’s common enough.

“If both of them want the same thing, there shouldn’t be an issue,” he muses. “Are they worried their partner won’t have the same views as them?”

“I think so. I’m still not sure what other worries they could have.” Kakashi runs a hand through his hair, clearly also turning the problem over. “If they both like each other, I don’t see an issue, either. But perhaps they’re afraid their partner will want to see other people, and that isn’t the type of relationship they want.”

Minato hums thoughtfully.

“Neither you nor your student can influence what another person wants,” he says cautiously.

“I know that, Sensei.”

“Are they afraid of rejection?”

“I don’t think so. I think they’re more afraid of being judged by their peers and family. Most of their close relations have a different kind of relationship than the one they want.”

Minato stops to think of the reverse; if he and Kushina had married, excluding Mikoto, Kakashi, and Shikaku. It sends an unpleasant shiver through his shoulders.

“I’m afraid I can’t offer any additional insights. Just the thought is upsetting.”

Kakashi turns in his arms so they’re chest to chest and catches Minato’s face in both hands. “Then don’t think about what isn’t real. You’re here, now, with me, and Kushina, and Shikaku. We love you.”

He pulls down his face mask and leans in for a kiss.

Minato finds himself smiling when Kakashi pulls away.

“And I love you,” Minato says back happily, leaving the uncomfortable thoughts behind. “Thank you, Kakashi. I’m sorry I couldn’t be more helpful.”

His younger lover offers a smile, running a thumb over his cheek.

“You helped plenty. I think I have a better idea of how to help them, now.”

Instead of moving in for another kiss, Kakashi remains where he is, pressed to Minato’s chest.

“Something else on your mind today?”

Kakashi hesitates. Minato is a patient man, though, and eventually wins out the waiting battle.

“…I think… Obito may develop feelings for one of my partners.”

Blue eyes widen again.

“Oh? And what gives you this idea? Has he confided in you?”

“He didn’t mean to,” Kakashi mumbles, “But the look in his eyes… Sensei, I _know_ him, and you know how easily he fell for Rin, back when we were on a team.”

“And you,” Minato recalls, drumming his fingers on Kakashi’s skin idly. “I remember thinking the three of you were so close to something special. Whatever changed?”

“We fought constantly. Between me and Obito, there was more bad friction than good, and eventually, Rin dumped the both of us. You must remember that, at least. She made such a scene. Obito was the only one with enough brains to chase her down and make sure she was happy again. I was too much of a coward to try.”

“That’s not true.”

The way Kakashi shrinks in his arms tells Minato his lover isn’t quite listening.

“Kakashi you weren’t a coward. You were thirteen and full of hormones, upset at your own perceived failure, which only got compounded as the war went on and we thought we lost Obito. And, if you hadn’t forgone chasing after your teammates, perhaps you never would have spent the next few years glued to my side.” He smiles at the memories, of Kakashi dutifully committing himself to becoming a more sharply honed weapon, trying to distance himself from emotion in the process, and being completely unable to as Minato refused to let him. “I’m afraid I’m rather fond of those years, and all the days after.”

Kakashi in his arms is hardly the blushing adolescent he was then, yet he blushes now, to be reminded of his younger self. Minato recalls the way his gaze started lingering after he turned fifteen, and the first few cautious innuendos. They were horrible! Straight out of some lurid adult fiction novels. And yet out of nowhere and all at once, Minato found himself developing feelings right back, just as insecure and uncertain as Kakashi himself.

The two of them danced around the issue for what felt like ages, one too worried about messing up, the other concerned with impropriety and appearances, for either to do anything more than cast longing glances and suffer silently in their mutual pining.

It took Kushina noticing and intervening for anything to happen at all.

“You’re not talking about when I quoted _Icha Icha Paradise_ at you?” Kakashi asks hopefully. “I’d just managed to repress those memories.”

“I was,” Minato admits with a wry smile. “Kakashi, it was the hardest I’d laughed in all my life! Those lines were truly awful.”

The silver-haired man shrugs.

“It isn’t my fault you don’t appreciate Jiraiya-sama’s refined sense of romance…”

Minato shouts a laugh, twisting Kakashi into a head lock from behind.

“Oh? Romance? Let me see if I can recall them, word for word…”

“Please,” Kakashi begs, struggling ineffectually to get loose. “Gods no. Minato!”

“ _Oh! How lovely, the curve of your face_ ,” Mianto starts quoting gleefully.

Kakashi surges against him, putting forth an actual effort, and Minato falls out laughing as he’s overpowered. The silver-haired man spins out of his arms and crashes their lips together almost frantically to keep him from continuing. The Lord Fourth Hokage laughs one last time before sighing, allowing Kakashi to kiss him firmly into the cushions of the couch. The weight of his body is a welcomed pressure, and Minato finds his fingertips idly seeking Kakashi’s skin under the edges of his shirt as they kiss.

He gets a taste of tongue before Kakashi pulls away, a rare red hue across both cheeks.

“You’ll never let me live that down, will you?”

“Never,” Minato says with a dazzling smile. “It’s fun! You’re always so aloof…”

“Only you and Kushina know about that,” Kakashi grumbles, settling back down flat against Minato’s body.

“And it’ll stay that way, but we’ll never let you forget about it. Now. You mentioned Obito? Who do you think he’s interested in?”

“Yamato.”

Minato gives Kakashi a searching look. “Does it bother you?”

“Mm?”

“That he may develop feelings for him? I know you and Yamato were teammates, too, for a time.”

“Why does everyone remember what we did and not what we’re currently doing? We’ve been teachers for Team 7 longer now than we ever were in ANBU.”

“Time passes differently in ANBU,” Minato muses. “And you know it. The life of a teacher is much less intense than that of a black ops operative. A single mission can change a man.”

Kakashi’s eyes get a far-off look momentarily, no doubt recalling such a mission of his own. Then he shakes his head.

“I didn’t come to reminisce about the past, Sensei. I want to talk about my future.”

“Are you worried about Yamato leaving you?”

“No,” Kakashi says, with such certainty that it makes Minato warm inside. “No, I’m not. He loves us. Me, Guy, and Iruka. What we have together… he’d never let it go.”

“Then what are you worried about? If he and Obito do start something, why would that make any difference?”

Kakashi doesn’t answer for a moment. Minato puzzles over it, before giving his former student an incredulous look.

“Kakashi. Are you jealous?”

“ _No_ ,” he denies, very quickly. Too quickly.

It’s terribly tempting to tease, but somehow, Minato resists. How sweet. He can’t help the smile that spills over his cheeks, or how he grabs hold of Kakashi to pull him closer in his arms.

“ _Sensei_.”

“Ah. I’m sorry, love. But you don’t need to be jealous.”

“It isn’t… we don’t work,” Kakashi deflects tiredly, hiding his head up under Minato’s chin. “We fight too much. Me and Obito. We tried and it blew up in our faces spectacularly. And what if they don’t want me to be a part of whatever they have?”

“What if they need you, the way we needed Kushina?” Minato wonders, eyes bright with optimism. “Would you ever have confessed if she hadn’t corned you? I certainly needed her firm hand to make me see what was right in front of me.”

“Do you really think we wouldn’t have gotten together without her?”

“It’s possible. You’re amazingly stubborn when you want to be, and I can get caught up some time thinking too far into the future to focus on the present. She made me realize that I was wasting time wanting to be with you when I could just… _be_ with you.”

Kakashi can’t help smiling, thinking of their hot-blooded partner, his teacher’s wife, and her penchant for noticing things just like this, and having absolutely zero patience for either party’s hang-ups.

“She was very convincing.”

“She’s amazing,” Minato agrees proudly, love thick in his voice. The way he sounds when he thinks of Kushina is too sweet. Kakashi leans up from his hiding spot to have a taste of that fondness, letting his eyes fall shut as he kisses Minato’s mouth.

The blonde adjusts his grip, allowing Kakashi’s tongue in as they kiss. His younger lover presses in searchingly. Minato answers him in kind, feeling a wicked thrill for how Kakashi folds against his body, rocking their hips together unexpectedly. Heat roars to life where they’re pressed together. It spreads through his chest where Kakashi is leaned up against him, flooding him as Kakashi pours himself into the kiss, shifting further up to press Minato back.

His gaze is half dreamy when Kakashi finally has his fill. The younger man smirks and reaches down, one hand trailing a scorching path along Minato’s chest and over his abdomen. The blonde smirks back, snagging his wrist before he gets any further.

“Kakashi. You’re trying to distract me.”

“Is it working?”

“Not enough,” Minato says with another laugh. “Kakashi. I’m happy to take you to bed, if that’s what you want. But I thought you came to talk?”

The silver-haired man stays perched atop him, considering his boyfriend for a while.

“You’d still take me to bed if I started up something with another partner? I already have so many.”

Minato’s blue eyes widen. Then he shakes his head.

“ _That’s_ what you’re really worried about. You never can come out and say something straight.”

“I do have more boyfriends than girlfriends,” Kakashi mumbles. Minato laughs for that, and for Kakashi’s predictable stubbornness.

“Kakashi. Of course I’d still want to be with you, if you started something with Obito. That doesn’t bother me.”

“And Rin?”

Minato blinks.

“I thought you were considering Obito and Yamato?”

“Rin mentioned she’d be interested if I was,” Kakashi mumbles, looking down as his face heats slowly.

Minato beams up at his worried lover.

“That sounds _wonderful_! Perhaps the three of you can have something special after all.” His proclamation doesn’t have the desired effect. Kakashi still looks downcast. The older man can tell he’s still strung up with his worries. He catches the curve of his boyfriend’s jaw in one hand, slowly tipping his face up until Kakashi has to meet his eyes. Then, when he can’t hide or look away, Minato puts it plain and simple. “Kakashi. _I love you_. It doesn’t matter how many other partners you take, or consider. As long as you love me back that’s all I could ever ask for.”

“Team 7 takes up so much of my time…”

“And your other boyfriends. There are plenty of nights when you don’t end up sleeping in our bed. But you always find time to be with me and Kushina. Do you think we would stop seeing you because you got involved with other people?” Kakashi doesn’t answer, which gives away his feelings. “Kakashi. Do you think you wouldn’t make time for us? Me and Kushina.”

“No.”

Minato pats his face comfortingly.

“Then there’s nothing for you to be worried about.”

Dark eyes glance up, full of cautious hope.

“You’re sure?”

Sometimes, Minato thinks fondly, his most clever student can be dense about the simplest things.

“Promise,” Minato says solemnly through a soft smile. “Come with me. I think you need a break from talking.”

Kakashi follows when Minato takes his hand.

The Lord Fourth leads his younger lover from the couch to the bedroom. There, alone together, Kakashi lets his teacher peel off his clothes and kiss away his uncertainty. The older man strips him bare and Kakashi forgets to worry, with the scorching heat of Minato’s mouth at the meat of his neck. The scrape of his nails, teeth nipping at his skin, little shocks of pleasure-pain keep Kakashi from thinking. He feels his misery melting away for Minato’s touch.

Something about knowing that Minato still will want him no matter what soothes Kakashi down to his bones. It wraps around him like a lifeline and he clings to it, the same way he clings when Minato fucks him, sinking inside with a gentle groan.

Then there’s only heat, and the best kind of friction, and the taste of his kiss and the faint scent of marigolds, Kushina’s presence on the sheets he’s being pressed into. It surrounds him like a blanket, thick but not suffocating, wrapping him up as he wraps his legs around Minato’s body above his.

He means to say something, then, as they’re settling. His teacher leans over and steals his breath before he can speak with a kiss, coaxing and sweet.

The blonde pulls back and offers up a smile that shines like the sun.

“Kakashi. Don’t worry about the past, or the future. Let go of those things you can’t control. Only focus on what’s happening to you right here, right now, with me.”

It’s so tender; Kakashi feels himself shudder. His heart is pounding wildly in his chest as Minato watches him, strong arms folding around him, keeping him, holding him.

That’s right. He’s here now, with Minato, who loves him, who wants this, with him.

_It’s amazing._

Kakashi hears his own breath hitch as his partner starts to move.

The weight of Minato’s cock inside of him is impossible to ignore. Hot, thick, almost burning, it fills him up all the way with every stroke. Kakashi surrenders to the slow, measured pace that allows Minato to also explore his skin, seeking those familiar spots that have his student gasping under him. It’s a sensual study. Minato searches Kakashi’s body with his fingertips and his lips, eyes closed to better hear Kakashi panting softly with each thrust.

A press here gets him a gasp. A kiss there gets a low groan. Minato loves every sound, every noise, and opens his eyes for a moment to watch Kakashi’s face twist in sweet agony for his touch.

“ _Minato_ ,” Kakashi croaks, face flushed and eyes blinking rapidly, body jolting, hips jerking to meet his partners’ thrusts.

"You look beautiful," Minato says, and gives Kakashi what he wants.

Kakashi nearly bites his tongue as his partner suddenly starts fucking in faster, hips slapping his ass sharply. He groans, then gasps for breath when Minato strikes deep and keeps up the pace at the perfect angle, fucking in right up against that spot deep inside. The wave of heat searing through him peaks, warmth suffusing every inch of him.

Kakashi shouts when he comes, cock throbbing and sending his release all over his stomach and abs. He shudders with it, all the breath gone out of him at once, and collapses back into the sheets. Minato slows down, blue eyes dark with desire. He leans forward over the mess and finds Kakashi’s lips to kiss. Kakashi reaches up to hold him there and with a practiced twist, clamps down on Minato’s cock, trapping it inside his body. The Lord Fourth shouts into his mouth, then, and his hips stutter forward gracelessly.

There’s nothing like the face Minato makes when he comes, folded over his chest, spending right where he is, buried deep inside Kakashi’s body.

And then, like always, after they make love there’s a gentle melody, a trickling of sweet words, wonderful and fond. Minato covers his skin in kisses in between the sentiment. Kakashi shivers for his touch, still sensitive. He feels his body resist when Minato tries to pull away, clamping down on the part of Minato still buried deep inside of him. It takes a few more moments of gentle caresses and encouragement before the older man can withdraw.

His spent cock finally comes free with a slick pop. It’s a lewd noise but Kakashi loves it. He also savors the sensation bubbling up over everything, the sizzling satisfaction of post-orgasmic bliss. The Lord Fourth takes one look at his boyfriend’s relaxed face and has to stifle a laugh.

“You look _very_ happy,” he observes, amused and pleased.

“I always love it when you hold me, Minato.”

The blonde smiles and Kakashi wonders. He’s seen that look so often and yet every time feels like magic. The sight of Minato lighting up with a look that’s because of him, just for him, always has the effect of making Kakashi’s heart leap straight up into his throat.

“I love you, too. Kakashi.”

“Sensei,” Kakashi murmurs, cheeks red-hot.

The weight of Kakashi’s head on his shoulder is familiar. It’s rested on him since he was a child, into his teenage years when he started being aloof and trying to shun his own emotions to be a better shinobi, and into his adult life when they finally closed the gap between them. The blonde runs one hand through spiky silver locks experimentally. Kakashi hardly shifts. The only sound around is the quiet pattern of their breathing, and if he listens very closely, the stampeding of both their hearts.

No matter how many times they have each other, Minato will never get enough of these moments after, when they can treasure being close.

“I’ll always love you, no matter what. You want to try again with Obito?”

“…I don’t know. It’s so easy for things to go south.” Fingertips trace his palm. Kakashi’s worry creeps back into his voice momentarily. “I know him. And I know myself. It takes so little for us to fight. I don’t want to jeopardize what I have with Yamato, or my friendship with Rin.”

“You really think you two won’t be able to find some common ground together?”

“…maybe.”

“You don’t have to start anything if you’re so concerned,” Minato muses. “Kakashi. Don’t try to make something happen just because Obito may have feelings for Yamato, or because Rin may be open to the three of you starting something. For it to be real, _you_ have to want it just as much as they do.”

“I know that.”

“Then let go of your worries and just let it happen. Yamato and Obito will figure out things on their own, in their own time…”

Kakashi looks up incredulously.

“The way we did, Minato?”

Minato blushes.

“Oh! Ah. Well, that is, if things seem to _drag on_ , perhaps intervening could be beneficial…”

The younger man lights up to see his eloquent lover stumble over his words for once. It’s a charming look on the Lord Fourth, and Kakashi can’t help coming in to bottle his rambling with a reassuring kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually Kakashi finds a reason to drag himself from Minato’s embrace.

“Ah. I might have told your sometimes-daughter to meet me in the marketplace.”

Minato cocks a disapproving eyebrow as Kakashi pulls his clothes back on.

“And how long ago were you supposed to meet her?”

Kakashi gestures vaguely with his forehead protector.

“Maybe half an hour?”

His lover sighs deeply and gives him a ‘shoo’ing motion with both hands.

“Kakashi. You _know_ how I feel about your perpetual tardiness…”

“ _Maa_ , it isn’t even that long, Sensei,” Kakashi pouts, barely refraining from whining. “Team 7 has waited much longer than that before…”

“Yes, I know,” Minato says, “I hear all about it over dinner when you’re not here. Come along. What are you doing with my daughter in the marketplace anyhow? I can’t imagine your team taking a mission so close to the Festival.”

“Remember that thing you asked about, the other night? You wanted me and Yamato to see about the bamboo trees…”

“Oh! Oh, of course! Kakashi, thank you again for volunteering. Won’t you give my thanks to Yamato-kun? Please let him know he’s being a tremendous help!”

Kakashi drags his partner in for one last kiss before pulling his face mask back into place.

“I will. Goodbye for now.”

Those blue eyes seem to sparkle like the ocean.

“All right. Goodbye for now.”

Kakashi smiles for the sight. Then he disappears in a swirl of leaves.

+

Yamato doesn’t even look up when he’s joined by his older partner.

“You’re _late_.”

“ _Maa_ , but you knew I would be,” Kakashi hedges.

“I did,” Yamato says with a sigh. “Which is why we just got here. Sasuke didn’t want to believe me so he’s been here for quite some time.” He gives the teenager a smug look, to which Sasuke huffs grumpily.

Naruko beside him smirks and slaps his shoulder.

“Told ya, you uptight bastard! Yo! Kaka-sensei, dude! Yamato-sensei knew like, to the minute! How late you’d be! He’s amazing!”

“Well I’m here now… wait a minute. Where’s Iruka?” All eyes turn to him. Kakashi glances around. “Didn’t I mention? We need Iruka-sensei for this job.”

“You failed to mention that, _senpai_. I think he’s still at the school.”

Naruko hops to her feet at once, blue eyes bright with enthusiasm. “Oh, oh, I know where that is! Let me and Sasuke go get him! We’ll be back in a flash, believe it!”

Yamato opens his mouth but his students are already running full-tilt… well. Naruko is running. Sasuke half jogs behind her, and he can hear the teenager’s despairing sigh as they head off together in pursuit of Iruka. Suddenly alone with his boyfriend, Yamato gives Kakashi a mild look of disapproval.

“Iruka? Really? How do we need him to place the bamboo trees for the Festival?”

“He’s essential,” Kakashi maintains with a straight face, though Yamato can read the amusement in his visible eye. “You’ll see. But tell me, how long have you been seeing Obito?”

Yamato startles, which is rare for him. Kakashi watches the younger man go through a series of expressions before finally settling on anxious.

“…he’s told you? About his hand?”

“Yes.”

“It’s fascinating,” Yamato murmurs, holding his chin in one hand as a thoughtful look comes over him. “Our cells should theoretically work in a smilier fashion, since they were acquired in the same way. I’ve theorized that, despite having his for several years, Obito-san never had the instruction I did in maintaining a level of control over it, even in a state…”

“ _Tenzo_.”

Yamato grits his teeth.

“Yes, _senpai_?”

He waits, but Kakashi seems to waver at the last moment, and shakes his head instead of speaking. Curiosity piqued, Yamato gives his boyfriend his full attention.

“You’re hiding something.”

“I’m not.”

“Something about Obito?”

Yamato watches closely, because both ANBU and ROOT taught him how to read reactions, and Kakashi is difficult to decipher at the best of times. He catches the way Kakashi blinks twice instead of once, which means he’s caught off guard. He shifts his weight to his left foot, maintaining his balance while slouching, trying to look nonchalant. He’s nervous. All the little unspoken clues confirm his initial suspicion. He’s hiding something, and it has to do with Obito.

“…do… you like him?”

Yamato’s train of thought crashes _spectacularly_.

“Huh?”

Kakashi’s face is covered by his hair, his headband, and his mask. All Yamato has to read is that single uncovered eye, but somehow, Kakashi manages to emote just fine.

“Do you?”

“Like Obito? As in, am I romantically or sexually attracted to your ex-boyfriend?”

Kakashi wilts.

“Well, when you put it like _that_ …”

Strangely, he sounds put-out. Yamato’s head is spinning from the unexpected turns this conversation is taking.

“ _Senpai_ , I don’t understand. Why are you asking me? If you wanted to get back together with him…”

“I’m not asking about me,” Kakashi clarifies.

Yamato gets the gist and colors slightly.

“Oh.”

Him and _Uchiha Obito_?

“…I haven’t given it much thought… but… it isn’t unpleasant, when we’re together.”

Kakashi perks up. Yamato gives his boyfriend a suspicious stare.

“ _Senpai_ why do you want to know? Suddenly you’re interested. Why?”

“No reason,” Kakashi sings, “Oh, look! I think that’s Iruka, over there.”

“Kakashi, that’s not him. It looks nothing like him.”

“Huh. I could have swore…”

“Kakashi why did you ask about me and Obito?”

“No reason.”

“ _Senpai_ …” Yamato turns, frustrated with his boyfriend’s mannerisms. “If you aren’t going to tell me, why even bring it up?”

Gloved fingers find his. Yamato allows the hand-holding, a hint of color rising to his cheeks as Kakashi meets his gaze with a cheerful look.

“It may be nothing. But, if it turns into something, I wanted you to know that I’m okay with that.”

Yamato frowns. 

“I don’t need your permission to have a relationship with him—“

“Ah. I didn’t mean it that way.” Kakashi scratches the back of his neck. “What I meant was, I’d support the two of you, if you had feelings for each other. That’s all.”

“Oh. Um. Alright.”

Kakashi beams at him, and Yamato feels the color on his face deepen. He looks away, unable to hold Kakashi’s gaze, and considers the ground. And Obito.

It isn’t like he’s wanting for partners. He has Guy, and Iruka, and Kakashi. That’s enough for Yamato. He has his duties with Team 7 and he has his own life, friends to go out with, former teammates besides Kakashi to train with… He’s plenty busy. He doesn’t need another relationship. Him and Obito are just acquaintances. Besides, it would be a bit awkward, wouldn’t it? Dating his _senpai’s_ former boyfriend…

On the other hand, Uchiha Obito is handsome, skilled, respected, and well-liked. He’s an Uchiha, known for their depth of love and affection. His reputation for finishing out difficult missions is well-established, as is the rumor and awe surrounding his unique ability to go intangible and warp through time and space, a technique that has saved his own life as well as the lives of others multiple times over.

Could they share something more than just the Mokuton?

Yamato considers Kakashi’s earlier words and wonders. Kakashi wouldn’t have brought up how he feels if there weren’t some hint, some clue that there were already existing reciprocal feelings on the other end. So, _logically_ …

He can’t help the way a small smile creeps onto his face.

Kakashi’s hand squeezes his.

“Ah! To be young, and in love.”

Yamato slugs him.

+

“…after that, you make this fold,” Iruka says, smiling as he hands off the origami flower. “And then it’s done.”

His student gapes at the ornate little paper. The pre-gennin gives up a huge smile, then, and nearly jumps up and down with excitement.

“It’s perfect! Thank you so much! Hashiko will love it!”

“Are you going to give it to her?”

“Yeah! I’m gonna give it to her and ask her to come to the Star Festival with me, the one where we make wishes together!”

“Oh?” Iruka feels a familiar chakra approaching and quickly finishes his conversation. “Then you better hurry. Hashiko’s just left with Tohru and Yatsuki. If you run you might catch up with them.”

“Okay! See you later, Iruka-sensei!”

The chuunin stands, watching his student dart off down the steps of the Academy. When he turns he’s not alone.

“Mizuki-sensei.”

“Oh? So we’re just strangers now, huh?” The other chuunin folds both arms over his chest. “This is a bit colder than usual for you.”

Iruka gives him a moment more of his time. Mizuki seems to be waiting for something. Iruka can’t imagine what, and turns to leave.

A hand reaches out to snag his shoulder.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?”

Brown eyes narrow and Iruka reaches up. Mizuki’s hand is curled around his shoulder but Iruka is done going along with whatever the other man wants, and pries his fingers off.

“Please don’t grab me again, Mizuki-sensei,” he says flatly.

The other man blinks in surprise.

“Hey. What’s with this attitude, Iruka? Did you eat something that disagreed with you? It wouldn’t be the first time. You’ve got to take better care of yourself…”

The words sound familiar. Caring. Iruka feels himself relaxing before he knows it, but catches himself.

They’ve danced this dance before. Mizuki has him apologize, like their splitting up is his fault, and then they go back to how things were. But Iruka doesn’t want that anymore. Iruka wants what he has with his other boyfriends, with the partners that make him feel wanted and adored without having to constantly prove himself, who know they can’t monopolize all his time, who respect each other and who work together.

It’s time he choose what he wants for his own future. And that is a future without Mizuki.

“Excuse me.”

He turns and walks away.

“Where are you going? It’s been long enough,” Mizuki continues, walking briskly to keep up as Iruka departs. “You know I’m not mad at you any more. All you have to do is apologize—“

“For what?”

Mizuki stares.

“For making me look like a criminal? For sticking your boyfriend on me when all I wanted to do was be close to you? Seriously! Iruka, this is _ridiculous_! I don’t know why I have to explain myself, isn’t it obvious? You really hurt my feelings, picking them over me, and I think it’s about time you recognized that. What you’re doing isn’t fair. I don’t ask for much but I could really use an apology from you for the way that you’ve been treating me…”

He splutters as Iruka takes off again, walking off without even speaking.

“Hello? Iruka! Are you deaf—wait, where are you going?”

“I don’t have anything else to say to you,” Iruka mentions over one shoulder, stilll walking away.

Mizuki stares at his departing back in bafflement. This has never happened before, in all the years they’ve been dating. Iruka _always_ folds, apologizes, and things go right back to how they should be.

He grits his teeth, watching the other man walk off with a glower. This isn’t fair. Iruka is supposed to be with him! They’ve been boyfriends for so long. Sure, things got rough along the way, when they started disagreeing about Iruka suddenly dating all these other people, but Mizuki was always certain that Iruka would come back to him. That’s how it’s been ever since they were little.

Staring at his back, watching Iruka walk away from him, Mizuki feels a sharp surge of dread in his heart. Maybe this is for real this time. Maybe Iruka thinks they’re done, done, for good. And that’s not good.

“Iruka? Iruka! Hey! Wait—c’mon, please? Don’t be like this? At least look at me!”

 _That voice._ Iruka pauses, because Mizuki hasn’t sounded so earnestly worried in so long. He’s nearly forgotten this tone of voice but it has the same effect on him. He stops walking away.

He has to be strong. He has to stick to his resolution… but he’ll hear Mizuki out. One last time.

The other man has caught up and is standing close but not too close. It looks like he’s finally realized Iruka is serious. He glances around to make sure they’re alone before making his appeal.

“Look. We fight some times, but that’s never stopped us from getting back together. I know you said some things that made me upset. I can’t help what I say when you get like that. It’s really difficult—“

“For you,” Iruka cuts in. “Mizuki, can you hear yourself? It’s all about you. What about me?”

“What about us? What about you and me? I can’t even ask about myself, you’re too busy with all your other boyfriends! It’s impossible!”

“It’s not impossible. You’re selfish. Did you know Kakashi, one of my boyfriends, is dating the Hokage and his wife, along with me and my boyfriends? That’s five people. I’ve never heard any of his partners complain the way you do, because they work together to make time for each other. He’s never trying to have me all for himself because he knows I want to have time with Guy and Yamato…”

Iruka hesitates for a moment. Mizuki can see the emotion in those beautiful brown eyes and it grates that Iruka is so upset over some other guys—

“And you.”

Mizuki gapes.

Iruka shrugs, a little helplessly.

“Mizuki, I _care_ about you. I do like you, you mean so much to me…”

“That’s fine,” Mizuki sighs, relieved. “You get it! Thank god. Finally. Look, that’s alright, then. It was just a misunderstanding—“

“But I can’t see you anymore.”

Iruka takes a breath while his ex is busy staring in shock.

“Mizuki, what we had was good but it was also _bad_. You’re the only person I dated that ever wanted me to limit myself, to change me. Guy and Yamato and Kakashi all accepted you without question. They didn’t like you but they didn’t demand I cut you off for their sake.”

“Hatake did,” Mizuki argues.

“And he apologized, and then he changed. He stopped trying to get me to break up with you. He put what we had over how he felt, and that’s why I forgave him. He stopped pushing to make me pick. Mizuki, every time we come back to the same conversation. You want me to stop seeing all of them and go back to just you and me!”

“That’s because it’s better for you,” Mizuki snaps. “You’re always stressed about not having enough time! With just me you always had time to do other things. Now with all your boyfriends it’s impossible to get time alone with you!”

“No, Mizuki. You’re only thinking about yourself. Again!” Iruka takes a deep breath. “That’s why I can’t see you any more. I can’t be with someone who wants me to change myself.”

“I don’t want you to change yourself! You’re fine, just the way you are, it’s those other guys you have to get rid of!”

“Exactly. You still think of me liking them as a problem. _It’s a part of who I am._ I’m not going to give them up and just see one person, Mizuki. I’m not built to love like that.”

“There’s nothing wrong with dating just one person,” Mizuki shouts angrily.

“That’s right,” Iruka agrees quietly. “Only, you can’t make me want to only date one person. I wish you’d stop trying. But you won’t.”

The other man grabs his own hair.

“Sage’s sake, Iruka! Why do you get like this sometimes? It’s impossible. You’re impossible! I wish you’d just make sense.”

More insults. Iruka shakes his own head, amazed that he hadn’t seen it earlier.

They were right. Kakashi, Yamato, and Guy. He’d selfishly wanted to try and make it work, with all of them, but it never will. Not with Mizuki constantly trying to change him.

It’s time to be himself, true to who he is, and how he loves.

“I’m sorry, Mizuki-sensei. I have nothing else to say to you. Goodbye.”

“Hey! Don’t just walk away from me! Iruka!”

“Huh? What’s all the shouting about?”

“Iruka-sensei, there you are…”

Two different voices turn into feet dashing, and Iruka turns in time to stare as his former students cut in front of him, blocking Mizuki from grabbing him again.

“Hey! Hands off Iruka-sensei!”

“What’s going on here?”

“Sasuke-kun, Naruko-chan,” Iruka says, breathing a short sigh of relief. Mizuki snatches his hand out of Sasuke’s grip testily.

“Watch it, kid. We’re talking.”

“You’re bothering him,” Naruko insists, standing her ground between the two older men. “He doesn’t look like he wants to talk to you.”

“Talking doesn’t usually involve hands,” Sasuke observes, eyes half-lidded though his left hand has crept down to his weapons pouch, resting against the top idly. Mizuki takes notice and scoffs.

“Oh please. Now you’ve got these brats involved. Iruka, this is ridiculous! How many people do you need to throw between us? Can’t we just talk, you and me?”

“You and me are done,” Iruka says flatly. “Sasuke-kun, Naruko-chan, thank you for coming but I’ve got things from here. Mizuki. Please leave me alone. We’re finished.”

“We are not!”

“Woah. A fight!” Naruko beams, hopping foot to foot and practically dancing in between the two adults in her eager glee. “C’mon, Iruka-sensei! We could take him!”

“There’s no fight, Naruko,” Sasuke snaps, snagging her wrist with a free hand. “Calm down.”

“Beat it, brats. This is none of your business.”

“Don’t talk to them that way, Mizuki! They’re not brats.”

“Damnit Iruka! Why are you being so difficult?”

“Come on,” Sasuke says. “We’re late.”

He turns, one hand in Naruko’s, the other reaching out to take Iruka’s. Surprised, Mizuki is almost too late to follow as the black-haired boy walks them off in the direction away from the school.

“Hold on—hey, where d’you think you’re going? We’re not done talking! _Iruka_!”

Iruka can’t pick between annoyance and amusement as he lets his former student drag him down the steps, away from his ex.

“Where are we going, Sasuke-kun?”

“We came to find you. Kakashi-sensei wanted us to come get you. Yamato-sensei says we’re doing a thing to help the village get ready for the Festival on Friday. Naruko knew you’d be here. This way.”

Mizuki's voice calls out shrilly from the top of the steps. 

“Oi! Don’t just walk away from me! Iruka! You’ll regret this!”

 _I’m sure I won’t,_ Iruka thinks, never looking back.

+

Once they’re down the steps Naruko glances over her shoulder.

“Iruka-sensei, that guy’s gone. What was he shouting about anyway? He was getting all up in your face when we found you.”

“Ah. Don’t mind that,” Iruka sighs. “Mizuki is someone I used to date.”

“Used to? Why’d you break up?”

“Well, among other things, he wanted me to stop seeing my other partners and just be with him.”

Naruko snorts.

“Uh, gross! That’s so selfish! Why the hell does he think he can tell you who to date? I’m glad you dumped him, Iruka-sensei. You don’t need a guy like that in your life…”

Iruka smiles.

“You’re right, Naruko-chan. It took a while for me to open my eyes and see that it wasn’t right for me.”

“I wouldn’t want to date just one person,” Naruko goes on, keeping pace with her former teacher by jogging a bit at his side. “I like Shikamaru _and_ Sakura. I couldn’t pick just one of them! Just like my mom ’n dad, y’know? They’re dating other people, too!”

“I’m aware,” Iruka says with a fond smile. “They’re just like us. Loving other people who have more than one precious person. It’s a wonderful world we live in, isn’t it? Sasuke-kun.”

Sasuke nods, eyes looking at the floor.

“Yeah… It sure is…”

Maybe it’s his imagination, but Sasuke sounds down about something. Iruka means to ask him about it when they catch sight of Kakashi and Yamato up ahead. He smiles, then, at the sight of his boyfriends, and thoughts about Sasuke’s mood fly straight out of his head. He pries Naruko off his arm and hurries into the arms that open wide for him.


	7. Chapter 7

“…a little more… stop! Yamato, it’s _perfect_!”

Iruka smiles, and Yamato blushes to see the stars in his eyes. He always acts like the Mokuton is some kind of magic, like he isn’t also capable of magic the way he weaves wires and hides his traps that can paralyze an enemy or catch someone up in rope like a spider. The jounin scratches the back of his neck sheepishly.

“It’s nothing special,” he mumbles, even as his boyfriend plants a pleased kiss on both his cheeks.

“Nonsense. It’s amazing! I love seeing you use it.”

“Man, keep spoiling him, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi says with a smile in his visible eye. “A little more praise and he’ll explode.”

Iruka goes pink and elbows the taller man. Naruko laughs loudly as Kakashi nurses the fresh trauma to his ribs.

“Hey! Everything looks awesome! Believe it!”

“The trees are all set up for the Festival,” Sasuke observes, coming up on Naruko’s other side. “Does that mean we’re done for today?”

“Aa. Good work, everyone. Dismissed.”

Kakashi smiles as Naruko cheers heartily and bounds off, long blonde hair flowing behind her every step. Sasuke gives a nod and follows her with a measured pace. Yamato and Iruka extend a hand to him but he waves them off.

“You two go on ahead,” he says cheerfully, flipping open a book from his weapons pouch. “I’ll catch you up.”

Yamato rolls his eyes. “Predictable. You and that book, _senpai_ …”

“Come on, come on,” Iruka says, taking Yamato’s arm against his chest, a gentle heat coloring his cheeks. “If we hurry, we can catch Guy before he tries to swim the lake…”

Kakashi catches the way Yamato’s ears go red before the two disappear down the street arm in arm. He watches the direction they’ve gone for a few moments before heading off on his own. His eyes stay glued to the page but he’s hardly reading. His mind is on one person.

Obito.

It feels like no matter what they do, no matter how bad the break up, they keep coming back together again. First as friends. Then as teammates. After that, lovers. And now… For whatever reason, as good as it seems when they’re together, there’s always something that tears them apart, yet they can’t seem to stay away from each other.

Maybe it’s destiny.

Maybe it’s love.

Maybe he’s someone Kakashi can’t live without, for better or worse.

It feels like no matter what he does Obito is always going to be a part of his life. So why fight the tide?

 _Rin_ , his brain whispers. _What about Rin?_

She said she was open to the idea of us again, he reminds himself. And it was good, what they had, for a while. The three of them worked until the inevitable fighting got to be too much. Kakashi doesn’t want to upset her again and he knows that they’ll fight. It doesn’t take much.

But maybe it could be different this time. They’re adults now. Obviously he and Obito can work out their differences in a productive way.

Kakashi flips a page in his book idly and the idea lands.

A smile fills out under the face mask. Suddenly he isn’t opposed to the idea of fighting Obito at all. There are better things they can do with all that explosive energy. His eyes scan the page as the concept takes root in his brain, possibilities fanning out temptingly before him.

Maybe he’ll even _start_ the fight.

+

Father and mother always told the most ridiculous stories. Fairy tales and bed time stories that Sasuke dismissed as childish nonsense, of strong knights and peerless samurai enamored by the mere sight of a fair partner, bold characters made humble and small, somehow, because of love’s touch.

Sasuke never cared for those stories. Love takes time. Kakashi-sensei took ages to get together with Iruka-sensei, going on and off again. And the relationship his mother had with the Hokage’s wife took longer than he’d been _alive_. He'd thought there was no way a deep and meaningful relationship to be forged by merely glancing into another person’s eyes.

And then he’d met them.

Whoever they are.

It’s been almost a year and he can’t stop thinking about the feeling, when they kissed.

Sasuke stops, his mind elsewhere, thinking of beautiful hair, of smooth skin, of those perfect lips against his.

 _Lust_ , his traitor brain whispers. _It’s just desire._

So what? Relationships have been built on just a look, and Sasuke would be a fool to discount those stories now, with how just a moment’s touch has followed him for hundreds of days.

 _I’ll be wearing red,_ they’d said. Then they were gone.

Red.

Ever since Sasuke hasn’t seen red the same. He finds himself staring at people passing by, noticing how few people actually wear it besides Sakura. Sometimes he catches sight of Naruto’s mother and mistakes her hair for a long flowing gown and has to stop himself from staring after. He can’t help when his gaze rests on red flowers in full bloom. His fingertips seem to linger when he folds up his bright red explosive tags. Sasuke knows it’s silly. But he can’t help it. It’s been on his mind and with the Festival finally, finally coming up… He can’t wait to see them again.

A smile fixes itself on his face and he replays the memory in his head. The moment they touch. The feeling, the spark, deep inside, that special something, flickering to life in his chest, making his entire body feel like a firefly, like he was glowing from the inside out, and the words: _I’ll be wearing red._

The color creeps into his cheeks as he says it fondly.

“Red.”

“What’s red?”

Sasuke jumps, startled. He turns and glowers at the grinning figure of his curious cousin.

“You shouldn’t creep. It’s unbecoming.”

“Oh? I wasn’t creeping! Don’t be so cold, Sasuke-chan!”

“Don’t call me ‘ _chan_ ’,” Sasuke snaps, turning away from Shisui’s grinning face.

“Where are you going? Let me tag along!”

“Don’t you have patrol,” Sasuke wonders, trying not to seem petulant and failing rather miserably. Shisui notices and grins wider.

“I traded with your big brother. Itachi’s the best! Tell him I said that? But first tell me, what’s red? Hm?”

“Nothing.”

“Could it have something to do with that color in your cheeks?”

“There’s no color! Ugh! Go _away_ , Shisui!”

His older cousin cackles at Sasuke’s annoyance.

“You’re so pissy today. It’s super cute. I think I’ll keep you company, little cousin!”

Sasuke snorts and pushes chakra into his feet, taking off at top speeds. The sound of his cousins’ startled laughter follows him. Shisui leaps to match his speed with grace and ease, which annoys Sasuke even more. How unfair that someone so irritating could be as talented and skilled as Itachi. It really gets under Sasuke’s skin.

They race neck and neck through the streets. Sasuke vaults over a cart and jumps onto the walls, using chakra to stick and propel himself up the side of a building. Shisui is a half-step behind, whistling as they go. The younger Uchiha grits his teeth and throws every ounce of his energy into hurling himself onto the rooftops. He takes off with tremendous speed.

Shisui watches him barrel off into the distance. He slows down until he’s found the perfect spot to watch little Sasuke tear away at top-speed.

Then, gathering his chakra in a practiced twist, he flash-steps across the space between them, and lands directly in front of him.

Sasuke squawks when he slams into Shisui’s chest.

“Oof! Well! You’ve certainly grown since I played with you last!”

Strong arms scoop him up. Sasuke struggles, out of a sense of injustice that comes from being manhandled by someone larger than him, and out of propriety; you can’t just let your older siblings lavish you with affection, you have to pretend that you hate it and try to break their teeth. Sasuke upholds the traditions of younger siblings everywhere and flails spectacularly, if uselessly, in Shisui’s arms.

The older boy laughs heartily and simply squeezes Sasuke harder.

Sasuke feels his eyes threaten to pop out and wheezes.

“Yield! I yield, Shisui—“

“Ah! There it is.” The arms relax a fraction and Sasuke gulps for air. He’s busy sucking in a fresh breath when there’s a hand patting his head patronizingly. “Wee lamb,” Shisui coos, cradling him close. “So. Who are you taking to Tatabana on Friday?”

“No one,” Sasuke snaps, “Let me go!”

“Red,” Shisui says, holding Sasuke tight. “Red hair? Red dress? What’s red?”

“Nothing! I never said…”

The arms around his waist go taut and Sasuke gasps. Shisui is barely making an effort and it still steals the breath right out of him. He twists, trying to find relief, but those arms over his body clamp down viciously, firm, unmoving, and over everything, his cousin’s cheery voice announces, “Oh, Sasuke. We could do this all day, or until you pass out. So. Wanna give me a clue? Hm?”

“It’s… can’t… breathe…”

“Say you’ll tell me, and I’ll ease up.”

“Shi… sui…”

“Hm. Really? Oi, Sasuke?” Shisui watches Sasuke’s face take on a blue tone and immediately relaxes his grip. Sasuke gulps in air with a great whoosh, nearly hyperventilating. “Easy. Slow down. Here, with me, breathe in… breathe out. Again…” He repeats himself, watching as Sasuke catches his breath. “There we go. You're alright. Hey. I’m sorry if I made you mad for real. I thought we were just playing. Forgive me?”

Sasuke wants to stay mad, because Shisui is so stupidly handsome and kind and fun, and he has _no right_ to be any of those things _and_ be as irritating as Naruto. But he seems sincere. Plus, Sasuke doesn’t really want any bad blood between them, so he gives in.

“…just don’t choke people. You’re almost an adult—you should know better.”

“Yeah. Sorry! I was just curious. So, you never said. Who are you taking too Tatabana, on Friday? I’m going with Itachi.”

Sasuke stares up suspiciously.

“Itachi said he has guard-duty on Tatabana night.”

“He does! And so do I!”

Sasuke glares at the older boy. “Then you’re not going to the Festival! You’re going to be on patrol!”

“Ah, but I’ll be with Itachi,” Shisui points out cheerfully. “Spending time with one of my precious people during the Festival, even if we’re both working? I can’t think of anything better!”

“But wouldn’t you rather take one of your girlfriends?”

“Well, Shizune-chan and Anko-chan are going together on a girl date, and Yuugao-san is taking Hayate-san and Genma-senpai, and Shiori-chan is…”

Sasuke feels a headache coming on.

“ _Shisui_. I didn’t need to know what all your partners are doing. If they’re all going, why don’t you go with them together?”

Shisui tilts his head.

“I don’t want to go with them. I want to go with your brother.”

A thought occurs.

“…Shisui, do you… is it…”

Sasuke suddenly finds it impossible to voice his question. Shisui seems to catch on and promptly reads his mind.

“What? Are you asking if I have feelings for your big brother?”

Sasuke goes pink, against his will.

On one hand, _yes_ , that’s exactly what he’s asking. On the other, Shisui and Itachi are related. On yet another hand, it’s his big brother, and Sasuke can’t fight the instinctive surge of protectiveness that rises up in his chest.

“No! You can’t have Itachi! I won’t let you!”

Shisui blinks, then bursts into laughter, loud and bright. Sasuke feels his cheeks heating in embarrassment but they’re alone on the rooftops, so no one is witness to his shameful display.

“Ahahaha! Oh! Oh, _thank you_. Oh, I needed that. Hah! That was a good laugh.” Shisui wipes an eye and gives his younger cousin a fond look. “Sasuke, I don’t like Itachi like that, but I’m going with him anyway because he wanted to go together. _He_ asked _me_.”

 _No_ , Sasuke thinks automatically, _that’s impossible._

Itachi doesn’t like anyone more than him. He’s even heard him say it before.

“But… Itachi-nii-san always comes to Tatabana with me,” Sasuke mumbles, “and you can’t say you’re taking him if you’re both going to be on duty anyway. That’s not real.”

“It is real,” Shisui disagrees, eyes sparkling. “Sasuke, Itachi is my best friend in the entire world. I think you’re confusing why I want to be with him. You know that there are relationships that have nothing to do with romance, or romantic love, right? Think of Naruto, and Sakura. You’re friends with them, aren’t you?” Sasuke nods though he maintains his suspicious face. “Well some relationships are founded on friendship and mutual interests, and respect. That’s the kind of relationship I have with your brother. I don’t want to kiss him. I want to be his friend. I want to help protect the village by his side. Your brother is an incredibly skilled shinobi. Any time he’s working with me I can relax because I know he’s got my back. I don’t want to date him or take him to bed with me. I do want to stand beside him, as someone I love like a brother. Can you understand that?”

Sasuke nods around the lump in his throat. Shisui smiles and pats his shoulder.

“Good. Then, can I have your permission to take your big brother to the Festival with me? Even if it’s not for real.”

Guilt pools like grease in Sasuke’s stomach.

“It is real,” he mumbles, _fiercely_ embarrassed. “I’m sorry I said that—it wasn’t kind.”

“Yeah. But I figured you just needed someone to let you know that. I’m not upset.”

Sasuke nods slowly, anxious. “Yeah. Shisui, you can go with Itachi. You don’t need my permission to hang out with him…”

Unbidden, Naruko’s words echo in his mind. _‘Uh, gross! That’s so selfish!’_

He can’t help the way his face falls.

His older cousin notices.

“Hey? Sasuke, I said I’m not upset. Are you alright?”

He shakes his head. Shisui sees straight through him and doesn’t leave.

“I’m not Itachi but I am your cousin. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Sasuke nods. Shisui waits patiently, sensing Sasuke’s anxiety.

They’re standing together alone on the roof of some building. It’s two days before the Festival. There’s so much Sasuke is uncertain of. Can he become a ninja as reliable as his brother, the way Shisui believes in Itachi? Is the way he wants to love somebody wrong? Will they be at the Festival, or will he be there on his own looking like a fool? His head is a mess and his heart aches inside. Shisui is still waiting.

Sasuke remembers his words from before and closes his eyes. Breathe in. Breathe out. Slow down. One thing at a time.

“I don’t want to date more than one person.”

“Okay.” Shisui cups his chin. “Did someone tell you you couldn’t?”

“My mom and dad are dating different people. So is my teacher. And so are you, and my teammates, and the Hokage. It feels like everyone I know is polyamorous. One of Iruka-sensei’s boyfriends wanted to be monogamous with him. Naruko called him selfish. Shisui, is it selfish, wanting to love just one person?”

“No! Of course not. Sasuke wanting to love just one person is fine. There’s nothing that says you have to be poly just because everyone around you has multiple partners!”

“You don’t get it,” Sasuke mumbles. “Everyone is like that but I don’t… I couldn’t…”

“And you don’t have to. Sasuke just because everyone else is doing something doesn’t mean you have to—look, think of it this way. You know Izumi? She’s Itachi’s age, graduated in the class between mine and Itachi’s? Her mom is a ninja, but her dad isn’t. Even though he’s a member of the Uchiha clan he chose not to live as a shinobi. He still serves Konoha in other ways as a civilian. That doesn’t make him any less of an Uchiha because he’s chosen a less dangerous life. We would never judge you for being yourself, Sasuke.”

“What if… what if the person I like wants to date other people besides me?”

“Then that’s the way they feel,” Shisui says cautiously. “Sasuke, just like we can’t make you want to date multiple people, you also have no control over what other people want, or how they love. That’s part of the risk you take falling in love with someone else. Sometimes you have different ways of thinking. But if you really love this person, whoever they are, maybe the two of you can talk over your worries. Maybe the thing you’re worried about isn’t what you think it is.”

Sasuke squints.

“That makes no sense.”

Shisui smiles.

“That’s love, Sasuke. It’ll make sense later. For now, is there anything else on your mind? I promise not to tease, unless you deserve it.”

The younger Uchiha snorts, and Shisui’s smile turns into a smirk.

“Hah! There he is. Your color looked off for a while, but you’re better, now. Ah! It’s tough business, to be young, and in love…”

He laughs as Sasuke tries to kick his ankles.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s very early when Yamato rouses from sleep. Some sharply honed sense jerks him straight from his dreams and into wakefulness. He blinks to clear his vision, scanning his room for enemies, and seeing none. Curious despite himself, Yamato sits up in his bed when the air in his apartment warps. A now familiar spiral spits out a nervous chakra, and Obito stumbles gracelessly into his bedroom, ripping off his glove.

“Hey, I’m sorry for showing up like this, but it’s—“

“Here,” Yamato cuts in, reaching out already. “Take my hand.”

Obito does. It’s only his ROOT training that keeps Yamato from flinching back when they touch. The hand that meets his doesn’t have any shape or form. It’s all green, a lump covered in mossy growths, woven with angry vines starting to sprout thorns, twisting, sprouting viciously quick, and seeking to climb up the length of Obito’s arm. Obito is doing a good job maintaining his own calm appearance but there’s sweat on his forehead that suggests he’s suffering.

Yamato closes his eyes to concentrate. He doesn’t picture anything in particular. Just shuts his eyes and focuses inward. The writhing Mokuton slows with a shudder. Obito’s breathing evens out. Yamato can almost hear his chakra relax. Little by little he feels the mossy exterior of Obito’s hand fade back, the plant life receding until all he feels is skin. He tests the back of Obito’s hand with his thumb, trailing it slowly over the skin. Obito sucks in a breath and his hand twitches in surprise, or pain. Yamato isn’t sure.

“Is that uncomfortable?”

“No. It’s…” Obito trails off before swallowing loudly. “No. It’s fine. Just, uh. Just…”

Yamato tries not to smirk.

No wonder Kakashi is always getting into fights Obito by teasing him. It’s so easy.

“Just what?” He wonders aloud, opening his eyes and keeping Obito’s hand in his. He blinks to realize the other man is fighting a losing battle against the heat in his cheeks.

Uchiha Obito is blushing for his touch.

It would be alright, if you started something with him, Yamato hears in the back of his brain, Kakashi’s laid-back suggestion. He can’t help but wonder, now, with Obito here alone with him, what that something might turn out to be.

“How long has it been like that?”

“What?”

“Your hand,” Yamato says kindly, glancing down to where he’s got Obito’s palm held under his fingertips. Obito hasn’t tried to take back his hand yet but perhaps he doesn’t want to. Yamato understands what it’s like to lose control of his own body better than most. He doesn’t begrudge the other man’s presence despite the early hour. “How long has it been so volatile? Normally it only creeps. It seemed to be nearly bursting today.”

Obito shrugs.

“Not sure. That’s why I came right to you. I would’ve waited but it seemed really out of control.”

“I’m glad you came,” Yamato mumbles, turning Obito’s hand over in his to inspect his palm. “It did seem more _aggressive_ than usual. Have you done anything different lately? Eaten something foreign? Changed your routine…”

The other man glances down. Yamato waits patiently, sensing Obito will tell him if given some time. He keeps hold of Obito’s hand in his in the silent interim. Up so close he can sense the Mokuton shifting under Obito’s skin, a wild, living thing, usually sleeping, now awake. It has a presence and Yamato would almost go so far as to say it has an attitude. It seems grumpy.

“Obito,” he asks with a sudden stab of clarity, “did you get in a fight recently?”

“Huh? Oh. I mean, there was this crotchety Uchiha Elder bugging me about kids. I mean! I’m so down to have kids with Rin, but in my own time, y’know? When we’re both ready. And I don’t wanna get married yet but Rin wants to be married before kids, and the Council is cool with homosexuality finally but they’re bugging me because I’ve got the Mokuton to try for kids, hoping it’ll get passed down, and it just rubs me the wrong way!”

Obito’s chakra jumps and Yamato’s attention focuses laser-sharp on his hand, which is turning green.

“Obito.”

“I mean, it’s impossible! They’re claiming to be progressive but they’re still stuck in the past! You can’t just make someone ready to get married! I love Rin! I wanna be with her for the rest of my life but maybe I’m not totally ready to be a family guy yet? I’m just twenty-seven! There’s TONS of stuff I still wanna try! And do! And, maybe, maybe if the Mokuton does get passed down, what if I can’t help my kids control it? What if it takes over them, the way it’s trying to take over me?”

“Obito, calm down,” Yamato says, a little louder, but Obito’s nervousness seems to mount, his anxiety raising with the volume of his voice.

“And what the hell is up with Kakashi? Rin keeps mentioning him like, like, like she wants to be with him, too! I mean! It’s impossible! He’s such a dick—no offense, I mean, your boyfriend, not mine—but he’s just so…. so… UGH! So fucking punchable—“

Obito’s tirade gets cut off as the Mokuton surges back to life from his hand, exploding with new growth, green vines bursting out from beneath his skin and spiraling out, seeking soil. Obito shouts in shock and pain, his good eye going wide.

“Holy shit! What the hell—“

“It’s anger,” Yamato says, grabbing Obito’s hand in both of his. “Obito, it’s reacting to your emotions. You have to let go of your anger.”

“I’m not angry! I’m upset!”

“That’s the _same thing_ ,” Yamato hisses with mounting concern as, for the first time, direct skin-to-skin contact doesn’t immediately soothe the relentless growing. Obito’s hand in his seems to stabilize in shape but the Mokuton still moves, almost seething as it terraforms Obito’s skin. The process looks painful. Obito himself is gritting his teeth and looks half-scared half-frustrated. He’s clearly still upset. Yamato calls his name for his attention. “ _Obito_!”

“I’m trying! Help me out!”

Taking a risk, Yamato shrugs off his sleep shirt, ignoring the way Obito’s face goes red for a reason that isn’t anger.

“Here. Move your hand…”

“What if it hurts you,” Obito rasps, though he allows Yamato to move the lump that used to be his hand closer to his bare chest.

Yamato offers up a half-smile and presses the mossy appendage directly to his skin over his heart.

“You wouldn’t let it. I trust you.”

He watches Obito’s one eye blink, and has a moment of precognition, because it’s the same pattern that Kakashi blinks in, right before he kisses him.

The palm pressed against his skin twitches. Obito can probably tell the exact measure of his beating heart. Yamato focuses again, the way he did earlier, and looks inward. This time the effect is instant. The Mokuton shivers, tendrils freezing in their tracks and curling, coiling and shrinking, until all that’s left beneath his fingertips is skin. He’s distantly aware that the moss has faded back into skin and all the little leaf buds have withdrawn.

Yamato opens his eyes and watches Obito move in, bit by bit. His one eye seems fixed on Yamato’s mouth. Obito’s face is warm and up close, the brunette can appreciate how the color bleeds through the deep grooves on his face. It’s very handsome, even with the thick scarring, and luck has left his lips untouched. He can’t help wondering how they’ll feel.

Obito’s exhale breezes right against his. They’re just inches apart. The looming Uchiha still hasn’t looked away from his lips, and Yamato may be able to soothe the Mokuton but he can’t stop his own smile from growing.

“Hey,” Obito mumbles, even as their noses touch. “If you don’t wanna…”

“I do,” Yamato mumbles back, confident and certain. “Obito.”

Their fingers fold together over Yamato’s beating heart when they finally kiss.

It’s a slow touch. Obito tastes surprisingly like spring water for someone with a fire affinity. He kisses gently, almost cautiously, lips pressed against Yamato’s in a tentative brush. The kiss feels quiet, like the first few drops of rain before a deluge. Obito kisses Yamato and it tastes like a question. It isn’t explosive or erupting but there’s a powerful pull keeping him seeking even more of Obito’s mouth as they lean into one another. He feels like he’s discovered water trickling down the sides of a dam.

It seems to last forever and not long enough. Yamato finds himself wanting more when Obito pulls back.

The other man looks up, one eye meeting his, and Yamato appreciates the look of him then, flush with the first hint of desire in his dark eye. Obito’s lips are parted and his breathing is deep and slow.

But he shakes his head when Yamato reaches up to pull him back in. Yamato slows down, watching carefully as emotions unfold across the other man’s face. Desire and confusion blend before Obito speaks.

“I… Yamato… I like you, and I want to, but… can we take things slow? I haven’t… It’s been a while since I was with a guy.”

Yamato nods, saying nothing, knowing exactly who Obito was with last besides his current girlfriend.

Relief gusts out of Obito in a sigh. He comes this time when Yamato pulls, crawling to join the other man on the bed. He leans forward until they’re chest to chest. Yamato folds their limbs together intimately but not suggestively. No need to rush things. For now, he feels the weight of Obito’s head rested against his chest, and the lump of his thigh thrown over his knees, and focuses on breathing, and the way Obito leans in against his touch. He’s rewarded as Obito nuzzles in with a soft sound, seeking the crook of his neck and resting there.

“I like you, too,” he mentions after a few moments. “In case it wasn’t clear.”

Obito snorts.

“Yeah. I kinda figured that one out on my own. But, thanks.”

“You seemed exclusive, with Rin,” Yamato presses, cautious in his line of conversation. “Did something change with the two of you?”

“Not yet… but she keeps asking how I feel about Kakashi. I think she wants us to try again.”

Curious, Yamato digs a little deeper. “I keep hearing how you were a thing and yet I never saw the three of you together.”

Obito rubs a cheek against his bare chest. Yamato blinks at the gesture, reaching a hand up to cup the other man’s shoulder, rubbing it to feel Obito give up a happy sound. “Is this good?”

“Yeah. This is nice. Can we… I just want to do this for a bit.”

Iruka has spent ages breeding a fine appreciation for cuddling into Yamato. He has absolutely no objections if Obito wants to just cuddle for now and wrestles his arousal into a box in his brain, compartmentalizing in order to properly cuddle his newest precious person. It’s a matter of moments to use his chakra control, breathing, and a few covert muscle clenching exercises that rid him of his half-hard erection. Then he can drag Obito further against his body, wrapping the other man up in his arms.

He mentioned Kakashi, and Rin, and then asked to cuddle. Perhaps Obito isn’t ready to talk about his other relationships just yet. That’s fair. Yamato focuses on just the two of them for now, finding Obito’s hand and examining it with a critical eye. The skin is smooth again and the last hint of green color fades away during his inspection. It really is a fascinating issue. He means to devote more time and effort to it in order to help Obito but for now just providing skin-to-skin relief seems sufficient.

“How does it feel?”

“Sleepy,” Obito answers, cheek rested against Yamato’s chest. “It was all buzzy before.”

“Buzzy?”

“Vibrating? I can’t explain it better. It seemed itching to get out of my skin. But it calmed down when you touched me. On my hand!”

Yamato laughs.

“When you’re ready, I don’t mind touching you in other places, Obito,” he offers, watching Obito’s cheeks grow rosy again. He feels the smile on his face grow as Obito splutters though he doesn’t stammer out a rejection. It’s so easy to tease. No wonder Kakashi-senpai does it all the time.

Feeling a little forward, Yamato catches Obito’s face in his free hand. Obito stops stammering out excuses, blinking dark eyelashes and falling still in Yamato’s grip. He comes when Yamato coaxes him closer, crawling up and over the other man’s chest to settle directly on him, and closes the distance between them with another kiss.

The weight of Obito over him is a welcomed pressure. Yamato moves them so their hips aren’t aligned. He doesn’t want to push too far but he can’t get enough of the fluttering feeling in his stomach as Obito kisses him slowly. The way his lips meet his is different. It doesn’t taste the way Guy does, or feel the way Iruka does. There’s something unique but familiar to Obito that Yamato seeks with his tongue.

Obito jumps and breaks the kiss, blushing like a schoolgirl. Yamato feels his eyebrows hike up in surprise.

“I’m sorry.”

“No. No, it’s okay… I just didn’t expect it.” Obito comes back close with a spark of challenge in his eye. It’s clear that he’s expecting it now. Yamato leads with an open-mouthed kiss and feels his breathing pick up as Obito meets him more eagerly, kissing back with feeling. The way it makes warmth surge in his stomach is familiar.

Whether it’s love or lust he can’t say tonight. All he knows is it feels good, with Obito, and he’ll drink up whatever Obito will let him taste.

He stamps down on his returning arousal as they kiss. Obito wants to go slow but his body has shifted and there’s an answering heat pressing in against his thigh. Yamato feels his eyes flutter open and glances down. Then he gives Obito an inquisitive look.

“Just kissing?”

“For now,” Obito mumbles, guiltily changing positions so he isn't stabbing Yamato in the thigh with his stiffy. “It feels good, but I don’t want to just jump into this. I… it’s… complicated.”

The way Obito looks downcast kills the mood fast. But Yamato is touched and a little relieved that it isn’t just a spur of the moment decision. Obviously there’s feelings there that Obito has to sort out. Feelings that Obito has for him. That’s worth waiting for. Yamato smiles.

“That’s fine. I like just kissing, and holding you. How’s your hand?”

The black-haired man turns his hand over for Yamato to see. It’s as normal as Obito’s hand will ever be, patchy and discolored but free of growths or moss. The brunette turns it over to inspect the palm. He finds his eyes and then his fingertips tracing the lines worn into the smooth palm. Obito jumps at the feather-light touch but doesn’t pull away.

“It looked painful this time.”

“Aa. It was. It hurt a shit ton, more than usual. Felt like my body was being torn to pieces.”

“And now?”

Obito shrugs and flexes his hand in Yamato’s grip.

“Nothing. Like it never happened. You made it go away.” He pauses in thought before continuing. “Yamato… I know we don’t spend much time together… I was wondering if…”

“Did you want that to change?”

“I do,” Obito mumbles, looking up as Yamato meets his honest gaze. “I don’t know what I feel for you but I don’t just want to be friends anymore.”

Yamato feels himself smiling. He’s been smiling plenty tonight, here with Obito.

“Well then we have two things in common. I feel the same way. Obito, I…”

He stops, feeling a strong sense of deja-vu crash over his senses, right before the air twists in a lazy spiral.

Kakashi blinks as he stumbles out of _Kamui_. 

He takes a single moment to stare at the sight of Obito laid out over Yamato's naked chest before he lights up like it's Christmas come early. 

“Oh! Am I _interrupting something_?”

+

Rin sips her coffee as she waits for Kakashi to get back with Obito. She's surprised when he returns without Obito and with a black eye. 

"Kakashi! What happened? Don't tell me the two of you fought?"

"Ah. No. Actually, this is from my other boyfriend," Kakashi says and Rin hears pride in his voice, which she'll never understand. "Obito's _busy_. We can ask him about the three of us later."

Rin shakes her head and takes Kakashi's face tenderly in both hands. "Here. I have somewhere soft for you to rest that bruised eye, which I _just know_ you deserved."

"Monster," Kakashi moans even as he lays his face into her chest with a happy sigh. 


	9. Chapter 9

Obito slips out of Kamui to find his ex curled up against his girlfriend’s chest. He growls on reflex and feels the Mokuton stir beneath his skin.

 _You have to control your anger,_ Yamato had said, very seriously. _I’m not certain how to control it but I know it is triggered by your strong emotions. You **have** to keep it under control._

He’d promised to try, and Yamato had kissed his mouth. Obito can’t stop thinking about the warmth in his gut when they touched. And he has to focus on that because the sight of Kakashi and Rin curled up all cozy and sweet ( _without him_ ) makes him grind his teeth hard enough to hurt.

“Oh? We weren’t expecting you for a lot longer, Obito,” Rin says in greeting, sitting up and dislodging Kakashi from his resting spot. “How’s your hand now?”

“Better,” Obito grunts, trying to ignore the way Kakashi’s uncovered eye zeros in on his gloved hand. “Yamato handled it.”

“I bet he _handled_ you,” Kakashi drawls suggestively. “The two of you seemed _very_ comfortable last I left you.”

Obito feels heat rush to his face.

“We were actually in the middle of a very important conversation before you just warped in without asking!”

“Oh?” Kakashi sits up and loses the teasing edge to his voice momentarily. “And? What did you two discover?”

“What are you talking about?” Obito asks, squeaking at the way Kakashi seems so interested in his response. “The hell? It’s none of your business what we get up to, you asshole!”

“Calm down, Obito! What’s gotten into you?”

Kakashi leans forward, leering, and Obito snarls before he can say something lewd. Rin ducks down to dodge as her boyfriend launches himself straight into Kakashi’s body. The two men go down in a heap of limbs and Obito slams a fist into Kakashi’s face, which promptly vanishes in a cloud of smoke.

“Predictable,” Kakashi sighs from across the room, dusting off a shoulder. “You’re so easy to tease.”

Obito glowers and gets to his feet to lunge again.

Rin leaps between them before he can move and her face is set.

“Obito! _Enough_. You’re not thirteen anymore! Stop trying to break his teeth!” She whips around to Kakashi’s surprise and addresses him as well. “And you! Stop baiting him! You know just how to get under his skin. Don’t be like that. Please?”

The two jounin on either side of her look past her and meet each other’s hard stares.

Slowly, Obito nods, though his stance remains guarded and his shoulders tense.

Kakashi shakes his head as Rin reaches out for both their hands.

“It’s not enough. Rin. It’s fine, when you’re here. But what happens when it’s just me and him?”

“Yeah,” Obito mumbles, though he comes when Rin beckons. “I love you, and I’ll try stuff you want, but what about when you’re not here? Do you really think we’ll never run into one another without you?”

“Is it so bad?” Rin wonders, bringing their hands together in hers and gathering them close to her heart, over her chest. “You really can’t try to get along? Not just for me, but for everyone. Kakashi, I know Minato-sensei is tired of berating you for getting in fights with him. Obito, you make it so easy for Kakashi to tease you. It’s almost like you like fighting him!”

“I do,” Obito says, blinking.

Rin and Kakashi stare.

Obito gives Kakashi his full attention. His hand is in Rin’s hand but his entire being seems focused on the man across from him. “I _like_ it when we fight. I _like_ that you’re strong enough to catch what I give you and throw it back hard enough to break bones. I didn’t know how to say it when we were younger. But I want that.”

He lets his gaze fall to where Kakashi’s fingers are threaded with Rin’s.

“I thought for so long that maybe we were just never going to get along. And I think of how much it made Rin sad back then. But those were some of the happiest times of my life, when we were at each other’s throats, trying to kill one another. There’s something about you that I can’t stand to be away from so I keep coming back but you never make it easy. You’re always teasing, always egging me on, and I let you because I like it.”

The brown-haired girl gapes. 

Kakashi is in a similar state of shock. “You want to fight me?”

Obito nods, confident now, and meets his gaze again.

“I always get chills when it gets more serious, because I know I could die, and that you’d never kill me. _It’s amazing._ I can’t get that feeling from anyone else. Not even my prodigious Uchiha cousins can hold a candle to how you make me push myself on the battlefield. You’re the only one who makes me want to go all out and fight with every inch of me.”

Rin watches Obito step closer, coming up on her right as Kakashi tenses up on her left. She squeezes his hand and he blinks, some of the tension bleeding back out of him, though he still watches Obito with some reservation.

The black-haired Uchiha watches Kakashi with his one eye. Kakashi watches him back, waiting. He seems to be brimming with resolution now where he was uncertain before. It makes him look striking. Bold. Confident and secure, which transforms him from the guileless, stammering mess Kakashi is so used to.

This Obito _knows_ what he wants. And what he wants is Kakashi.

It’s so obvious.

He feels his pulse pick up as Obito takes another step closer.

Rin beside them is silent but radiating happiness he can almost hear. She’s vibrant with whatever is happening between him and Obito because it’s progress, and it isn’t violent (yet). Maybe they can be something again, after all.

Obito takes another step and then they’re face to face, eyepatch to eyepatch. Kakashi tilts his head at the same time Obito does, and they snort a laugh together.

“I can’t see you—“

“Same. Hold on.”

Kakashi reaches up with his free hand and yanks off his forehead protector. Obito’s free hand comes up and rests against his cheek. Kakashi finds himself leaning in against the warmth, regarding Obito with his own eye, the one he almost gave his life for. He can’t help looking at the scars, the deep grooves that cleave Obito’s skin.

Obito shakes him once, sharply, before the guilt has time to crawl up his throat.

“Don’t ignore me,” Obito hisses. “That’s done. I know what you’re thinking about. _Don’t_. Our past is behind us—I’m here now. And I’ll kick your ass so hard if you try to get lost in grief again.”

Those words, angry but insistent, and the pressure of Rin’s fingernails biting into his palm when she squeezes his hand, grounds him at once. Kakashi nods, mumbling an apology. Obito shakes his head again.

“Rin’s right. I’m not a little kid anymore. And as much as I wanna fight you, I love her, and I can’t stop thinking about your stupid punchable face.”

“I’ve been hearing that a lot, recently,” Kakashi mumbles, mindful of the eye that Rin had healed literally half an hour ago.

Obito smirks and Rin giggles.

“It’s so true. It’s perfectly punchable—“

Kakashi leans forward, giving no warning, and crashes their lips together. Obito reaches up with his free hand to yank down the mask that parts them, never surrendering as Kakashi pursues his mouth. It’s been ages but Kakashi still remembers this feeling, the intensity, and falls right back into it like he’d never left.

Obito surges against him, hot and hungry. He feels like a flame. The way he presses in insistently, seeking dominance that Kakashi won’t surrender, trying to make him give up the first sound is another battle. Kakashi meets him, kissing back fiercely, wresting his hand from Rin to snag a handful of Obito’s hair, and yanks it harshly.

Obito yelps, which opens his mouth, and Kakashi trips him with a kick at the same instant. Rin jumps out of the way as they crash back onto the floor in a heap.

This time, Kakashi doesn’t disappear. He kisses Obito into the ground with a growl, slamming him back and yanking his hair again, and this time Obito can’t bottle the sound, gasping and twisting under Kakashi’s harsh touch.

“Fuck, shit, that really hurts! You’re such an asshole—“

“You love it,” Kakashi points out, gripping Obito’s hair and giving another tense tug. Obito hisses through his teeth but heat floods his face as Kakashi manhandles him by the hair.

The hips pinned under his shift and buck hard, and Kakashi finds his world flipped. Now he’s flat on his back, smashed beneath Obito’s greater weight as he bears down against Kakashi’s entire upper body with his. Obito leers from his new position on top of Kakashi, gathering up his hands and pinning them above his head in a single fluid motion. Trapped, Kakashi feels a rush of wicked pleasure for how Obito settles his whole weight on Kakashi’s chest confidently, and tilts his head in challenge.

He doesn’t buck Obito off. Instead, he licks his lips, and glances rather obviously at Obito’s crotch.

Obito’s eye lights up.

“Oh, _yeah_?”

“You win, this time,” Kakashi says, wetting the corners of his mouth in anticipation as Obito reaches down with one hand to undo his pants. “But I’m pretty sure I could kick you off if I really wanted to…”

Right on cue, Rin’s weight settles over his thighs securely.

Kakashi feels a swell of arousal sweep his reservations away. He’s right back where be belongs, with his team, now with the added bonus of being an adult and very interested in turning this reunion into a threesome the way it was meant to be from the start.

“This is all happening kind of fast, don’t you think?” Rin asks though she’s already reaching for his belt. “I mean, I’m not complaining, if you’re sure. But I don’t want to rush anything!”

“Rin,” Obito says, unzipping his pants and pulling out his dick. “If Bakashi didn’t _want_ us to hold him down and fuck him, we’d be through the walls. He wants this, with us. So be a dear and ride him while I fuck his face.”

Kakashi hums his agreement, watching Obito stroke himself less than an inch from his face with unblinking eyes.

Obito never lets up the iron-tight grip he has restraining Kakashi’s hands. Kakashi doesn’t much mind that, and doesn’t much mind either when Obito shoves inside his mouth.

He can’t concentrate because there are feather-light fingertips undressing him from the waist-down. Rin’s touch is heavenly, the feel of her fingers ghosting gingerly over his skin as she works off his pants and boxers, where Obito is overwhelming force, pinning him down and using his mouth almost mercilessly. Kakashi has to focus on not choking as Obito takes him at face-value and thrusts in sharply.

“Oh, _fuck_ , that’s good… Ah! Yes. Oh, fuck yes, Kakashi, nnn… “

“He loves it,” Rin’s voice announces from behind, and Obito half-turns to see her handling Kakashi’s rock-hard erection, already leaking pre-cum. “I don’t even need to blow him. Maybe next time!” She smirks and licks a wet stripe up the side of his dick anyway. Obito jolts to feel Kakashi spasm around his cock from the unexpected stimulation. He turns around again, moving his hips in a lazy thrust, enjoying the look of Kakashi’s lips stretched wide around him.

“I _knew_ you’d look good like this,” he mutters, frustrated and elated at once. “You’re so fucking pretty. _Nn_. Even when you’re sucking cock. Goddamnit, Kakashi, can’t you be shit at something?”

The infuriating silver-haired man beneath him gives a half-hearted shrug and does something with his tongue that makes Obito’s eye nearly pop out of his head.

“ _Fuck_!”

Kakashi seems to smirk up at him even with a mouth full of dick. Then his eyes widen dramatically, and Obito has to hold on as Kakashi’s entire body jolts. He makes a muffled shout and Obito shudders.

“Aaaa… oh, oh, oh my god _Obito_ ,” Rin’s voice sings, hitched and breathy. Her forehead bumps into his back and he just _knows_ what she’s done but he wants to see it and turns to look.

Sure enough Rin is settling down over Kakashi’s bare lap. The sight of his cock disappearing up inside of her makes his dick throb. She looks pleasantly dazed, cheeks pink with her pleasure as she takes Kakashi inside with ease.

No wonder Kakashi nearly lost control. Obito knows from experience that his girlfriend’s pussy is second to none.

He takes a moment to check in with her.

“Hey. Want me to move?”

“No. I like that he can’t see me—this way, he can’t tell when I’m going to…”

She stops talking and moves instead, causing a chain reaction. Kakashi groans around Obito’s cock in his mouth as Rin’s cunt flutters around him, pulsing, wet, and hot, and deliciously, sinfully slick. She feels like _heaven_. His hips stutter up but she rises up away from him at the same time, laughing as she goes.

The hands around his wrists remain tight as a brand when Kakashi flexes experimentally. Obito isn’t going to let him up any time soon.

“Need a break?” Obito mutters, pulling out to let Kakashi catch his breath. He reaches down with his free hand and smears Kakashi’s face with his own spit, a little triumphantly. “So _messy_. I always thought you were perfect at everything. So annoying. It’s nice to see you suck sometimes.”

Kakashi cocks an eyebrow because he’s a bastard.

“Does that mean you think I’m the best at sucking, Obito?”

“Shut up and suck my dick, asshole.”

“I could do that, too,” Kakashi mumbles, even as Obito’s cock presses in against his cheek. “If you’re into it.”

“What?”

“Rimming,” Rin supplies, doing something that makes Kakashi cuss and jerk his hips, seeking the heat of her. “Keep up, Obito. _Ah_!”

“I’ll keep him busy for you,” Obito purrs, focusing on their former teammate again. “Hey. Open up.”

Kakashi gives him a defiant glower from between his thighs but it doesn’t last. Obito watches, waiting until Rin moves again, which makes Kakashi suck in a breath. Then he shoves back inside, treasuring the way Kakashi takes it without choking, opening for him automatically. Even if they fight there’s only good friction between them now that they’re together again.

Obito growls in his throat. They’re together again and it’s _good_ now. _It’s really fucking good_. He’s already been with Rin, and Kakashi has good history with her, and now he and Kakashi get one another.

He’s wanted this, with all of them, and now they have it, and Obito is going to do everything he needs to keep it.

“So good,” he hisses, reaching down to cup Kakashi’s chin with his free hand. He twists Kakashi’s wrists sharply in the other, watching with deep satisfaction as the other man shivers. “You should let us mess you up more, let us _wreck_ you. I know you can take it.”

Kakashi breathes harshly through his nose, pleased with the praise and the promise of more, staring up at Obito through his fringe with lust-drunk eyes. He moves his tongue just to see Obito shiver, sucks him in even deeper to feel him vibrate down to his bones when he moans for it. There’s nothing submissive about the way he takes Obito’s dick though he’s the one pinned, though he’s literally on his back trapped beneath Obito.

Somehow even this is a battle and he loves it. Kakashi does too, from the look of him as he manages to look arrogant even with a cock between his lips.

“Kakashi,” Rin whines from behind him. “Obito, ah! I want…”

He knows. She’s mentioned it, what they could do, the three of them, and he just knows Kakashi will love it, too.

“Yeah. Hang on. Don’t move.”

Kakashi obediently holds still as Obito finally releases his wrists. He’ll have bruises by day’s end but Obito put them there because he wanted to and _Kakashi_ _let him_.

They’ve given each other far worse a hundred times over but this is different. Intimate. _Theirs_.

Kakashi knows he’ll treasure the way his wrists ache for a long time.

Obito moves behind Rin, graceful and silent like a stalking tiger, and Kakashi feels his heart stutter when two hands grabs his knees to yank them apart. The motion shifts his cock inside of Rin, who makes a delighted sound and a fresh wave of her juices drench him.

It’s nice, because with Obito gone, he can reach up and drag Rin down against him for a kiss—finally.

The brunette squeals for the surprise attack. Kakashi can feel her walls pulsing against him, pleasure rippling through her folds and it’s indescribably sweet, knowing she’s wet for the feel of his kiss and the weight of his cock inside of her. He lets her kiss him back until they’re flat against the floor together with Obito settling behind both of them.

“Missed you,” he murmurs into her mouth. “Rin.”

“Missed you, too. But you’re here now, with us. You’re back. That’s all— _ah_!”

Kakashi feels his eye widen as Rin surges against him. Behind the both of them, Obito smirks, and strokes a second finger in, slow and steady, stretching Rin even further and brushing up against Kakashi’s cock in the process. The silver-haired jounin stares at Rin in mild disbelief.

“Both of us, at once?”

Her pink cheeks darken and she nods confidently, which is amazingly sexy. She knows what she wants, and what she wants is to have both of her boyfriends at the same time, sliding up inside of her, filling her up.

“Both of you. I want this. I want you, and him. Is this okay?”

Obito pauses, waiting on Kakash’s reply before they go any further. They have to _all_ want it.

Kakashi glances over Rin’s shoulder to Obito.

“It’ll be tight.”

A fine shiver goes through him at the prospect.

Obito nods, determined.

“Rin wants this, y’know? And…” Obito’s face heats, his cheeks going scarlet though he manages to get the sentiment out, “…and me, too. So? Is it okay?”

His teammates wait, watching him with baited breath, bearing their hearts for him, their desires, mirror images of anxious hope.

They both want him.

He swallows rather loudly. Suddenly, he’s blindsided by sentiment, at an incredibly inconvenient time. “I… yes.” He curses internally for how he sounds broken at the prospect, and takes a breath in as Obito’s fingers stroke him and Rin at the same time as he comes out. “Obito, go for it. I’m not going to last much longer like this.”

“Hang in there,” Obito mumbles.

It’s already tight, and hot, but there’s a pressure that he knows, and he has to bite his lip to keep from shouting as Obito starts in very slowly. Rin has no such reservations and sings for them, twisting and trembling and making beautiful sounds as she’s pierced by both her lovers at once.

Kakashi feels her strong thighs tremble agains him as Obito pushes in further. Rin keeps panting, breath catching, body shaking, and Obito never stops though he goes incredibly slow, murmuring soft encouragement and praise as he pushes inside.

“So beautiful… right there, just a little more, you’re doing it… almost…”

Her cunt is quivering.

“Please… oh, _oh_! Please, Obito, it’s…”

“I know,” Kakashi murmurs, reaching up to distract her with a kiss. “Almost. Rin. I’m right here. We’re here.”

“Let us in,” Obito says, low and aroused. One of his hands sweeps over her side to caress her through her shirt, cupping her breast the way she likes best, with all of his hand. “Rin. Please.”

She shivers, caught between them, and then relaxes, giving just enough for Obito to push in completely. Kakashi can’t stop, wound up from sucking Obito and having Rin ride him and now, with both of them—he gasps, hands snagging Rin’s hips for purchase.

It’s indescribable. The heat, wet, and tight, and the pulsing as both Rin and Obito groan for him, together, at once—Kakashi can’t hold out.

He’s theirs again.

He thrusts twice, shortly, right up against Obito’s cock and gripped by Rin’s walls, and comes crushed between the heat of them. Rin gasps in delight, trembling around them. Obito cusses, head falling forward as if the strength’s gone out of him, barely holding himself up as Kakashi’s cock pulses beside his inside of Rin. It feels incredible. Too good.

“Oh, fuck, Rin—it’s—can I?”

“Please,” Rin pants, twisting, “Please, Obito, _yes_ —“

Kakashi grunts as he pulls out, leaving enough room for Obito to lose control, fucking Rin between them. He’s present enough to open his eyes and watch as Obito makes her come on top of him. Her cheeks pink up and her hair flies as she jumps, crying out with every thrust. The proof of her satisfaction dribbles out along her thighs and spills all over Kakashi’s spent cock, pulling a low groan from his chest.

Obito makes a strangled sound as she comes, his hips stuttering to a halt. “Fuck! Rin, ah! Holy shit… you’re _so wet_ , it’s… it’s… _ah_!”

He buries his face in the back of Rin’s neck as his whole body shudders.

Kakashi loves the way Rin shivers, taking Obito’s cock as he comes. He can’t help leaning up to kiss her open mouth.

They keep kissing as Obito pants through his orgasm. Rin’s lips against his and the wetness against his thighs make some primal part of Kakashi very, very pleased. That and the sudden weight as Obito’s arms give out and he crashes down over Rin and Kakashi both. Rin laughs even as she’s squished, sandwiched between the two sweaty men on either side of her.

“Oof! Obito! Shove off, you’re crushing us!”

“Rude,” Obito pants, still shivering, though he shifts his weight dutifully even as he complains, “Are you calling me fat? After we fucked your brains out?”

“You’re not fat, just dense,” Rin points out, patting Obito’s hair patronizingly. Kakashi snorts as Obito takes a moment to comprehend what just happened.

“Oi! I am not!”

“Are too. But we love you anyway.”

Obito blinks before turning with a cautious look at their third member. Kakashi doesn’t deny it, cocking an eyebrow.

“ _Are_ you dense, Obito? Or do you just want to hear me say it?”

“Please say it?” Obito rasps, honest and raw enough to make Kakashi feel very poorly about teasing. The silver-haired man reaches out with one hand to cup Obito’s face, dragging him close enough to press their foreheads together. Obito’s face is beautiful to Kakashi. The scars that twist his flesh are proof that Obito was willing to give up his life for him. They’re his.

Obito shivers in his grip to feel Kakashi’s thumb trace the grooves in his skin.

“You never said it, back when we were kids,” Obito mumbles, lips moving against Kakash’s fingertips as they trace his scars. “You always said ‘ _me, too’,_ or ‘ _you know how I feel’_. Maybe I _am_ dense. We already did this much, and I _know_ you care, but I do want to hear you say it, properly.”

“I know,” Kakashi mumbles back. “Obito. It’s true. We love you… I love you.”

Silence.

“Obito. It’s okay,” Rin prompts. Kakashi realizes a second behind her that Obito is going to start crying, and there’s nothing she or he can do about it.

“I am going to tease you later,” Kakashi mumbles over the sound of Obito’s choked sob. “So much.”

“Kakashi? Shut up.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

They come together to gather Obito in their arms as emotion overwhelms him.

+

It feels like hours pass but eventually Obito’s tears dry up.

So has the mess they’ve made together, which is now dried and tacky, and smells.

“Gross,” Obito complains with a shudder. “I want a shower.”

“Me, too!”

“We could go together,” Kakashi suggests slyly.

Rin makes a very interested squeal, and Obito groans.

“No way. We’ll end up fucking again.”

“Obito, it’s been ages,” Rin says through her cheeky grin as she links her arm with Kakashi’s. “Are you really gonna complain about getting laid again?”

He shakes his head but there’s a rueful grin on his lips.

“You two go ahead. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“We’ll get started without you,” Rin warns. “Better hurry if you want to join in!”

Kakashi sweeps Rin up in both arms, bridal-style, and gives Obito a wink on his way out. Obito watches them go, Kakashi in good spirits, with Rin clinging to his neck, the joyful sound of her laughter following them as they start the water in the bathroom. He takes a moment for himself to breathe without being crushed by sentiment or flooded with hormones.

The three of them, together again.

It feels like coming home.

_“But we love you anyway.”_

It’s one thing to hear it from Rin, who believes it with all of her heart, who has been by his side since the day he chased her down. It’s another to hear it from Kakashi, who hasn’t said it, who he thought might not feel the same way, and isn’t it a little scary, getting everything you ever wanted just handed to you?

_“Obito. We love you.”_

They all feel the same way.

His heart is full enough to burst at the seams.

He has to swallow to avoid a fresh wave of tears coming on and clouding his vision.

After a few more moments, he turns his hand over, and opens it. The palm is as normal as it gets, still patchy and discolored, but normal for him.

He can’t help wondering if sex with Yamato would have the same result.

A fresh wave of arousal floods him, blood rushing back to his face and crotch. He groans slightly, wondering when he’s going to have time to do anything else in the day, with two boyfriends and a girlfriend.

Wait a minute. Kakashi has multiple partners. He’ll know a good way to balance pleasure and work.

Obito pulls off his pants and follows the soft cries of pleasure to the bathroom. The closer he gets, the more lewd squelching noises can be heard, and thoughts about time management quickly go out of his brain, in favor of imagining what Kakashi is doing to their girlfriend to make her make such nice sounds.


	10. Chapter 10

Yamato watches Obito disappear into his spiral vortex with a fond smile. It’s nice, starting something new with someone unexpected, though there are other people he wants to see today, the day before Tanabata. Iruka will be getting on to the Academy to teach for the day. Guy is probably getting ready to train with his team. And eventually his conscience will guilt him into checking on Kakashi, no matter how much he deserved what he got.

He drags himself out of bed and finds fresh clothes. Once he’s fully dressed, Yamato wanders out with a home-made onigiri for breakfast on the run.

The streets of Konoha are bustling with activity. The day before the Festival is full of people selling candies and treats in the streets, vendors showing off their wares in anticipation for tomorrow’s big crowd. People are out shopping for gifts, couples walking everywhere hand in hand. He shoots Asuma and Kurenai a nod in greeting as they pass.

He eats and watches people everywhere interact. It’s an interesting way to pass time, eating and observing as he makes his way towards Training Grounds 6 where Guy should be finishing up with his team. The gennin members of Team 8 and 10 pass him by, except for Shikamaru. Yamato wonders where he is.

A familiar laugh catches his ear. Yamato finishes his breakfast as Uchiha Mikoto comes into sight, arm-in-arm with her girlfriend, the Hokage’s wife. The two of them have been in the streets almost constantly, bossing around a small unfortunate squad of chuunin tasked with setting up decorations.

“Are you blind? These are _chartreuse_ ,” Mikoto snaps, handing back a stack of paper lanterns. “We specifically told you red. Or weren’t you listening?”

“Chartreuse, red, orange-red, purple-red, it’s all _fine_ , y’know! Don’t be so harsh on them.”

“I’m not harsh. You’re too soft, Kushina…”

“But if we let them hang these, we can be done with this street, and get breakfast together! And I think they look swell. So? What’d’you say? Huh?” Kushina needles her girlfriend with a pout, hanging off her arm and dragging it none-too-subtly right up against her chest.

Mikoto coughs and quickly dismisses the group of decorators.

“I-I suppose they’ll do, in a pinch. Well? We’re losing sunlight—go hang them!”

The group of chuunin jump upright, saluting hurriedly and scrambling out of nagging range to decorate the street. Yamato is reminded very strongly of Sasuke’s sour face as Mikoto grudgingly allows her girlfriend to nuzzle her shoulder. There’s a strong resemblance also as Kushina spots him and jumps up, waving excitedly; he can see Naruko’s vibrant smile on her mother’s face as he gets closer.

“Yamato-kun! Yamato-kun, it’s good to see you! How are ya?”

“Speak properly,” Mikoto scolds, yanking her girlfriend’s arm a bit.

Kushina sticks out her tongue.

“Never! I am how I am. Plus! You like it!”

The dark-haired woman doesn’t answer, pursing her lips and rolling her eyes, but Yamato sees the way she pulls Kushina in closer by the waist.

“I’m doing well. Mikoto-san, Kushina-san, I hope you’re both well.”

“We are! Ah! Have you seen Kakashi-kun recently? I meant to ask if he was coming home for dinner—you’re invited, too, y’know!”

“Kushina, we don’t have enough eggplant for that many people.”

The red-haired woman shrugs carelessly.

“Then we’ll go shopping and get some more! So. Are you and your boyfriend gonna come to dinner tonight? Huh?”

“I’m afraid I haven’t seen…” Yamato starts and stops, recalling the sudden visit from his silver-haired partner in the early morning. “Well. I saw him but we didn’t talk. He didn’t stay too long.”

He goes pink in the ears as both women give him a knowing look.

“Just popped in for a morning visit? How sweet! Y’know!”

“Rather handy, his ability to teleport himself… or should I say, annoying. Hasn’t he ever misused it and showed up when you didn’t want him to?”

“ _Mikoto_!”

The dark-haired woman raises a single elegant eyebrow.

“How many times has your husband Flashed in on us? Kushina?”

Yamato has to bite his tongue to imagine it; the intimate moment shared by these two beautiful women, interrupted by the Hokage himself seeking his wife.

He is _terribly empathetic_ to Mikoto’s sense of resigned annoyance at having a teleporting partner.

“Mikoto! It doesn’t happen a ton! And how’s he supposed to know, y’know? We don’t always tell him when we’re gonna get nak—“

“ _Well_ ,” Mikoto cuts in quickly, cheeks pink, “Either way. We have more work to do. If you’ll excuse us, Yamato-kun?”

“Aa. It was good to see you, Mikoto-san, Kushina-san. I’ll find Kakashi-senpai and inquire about dinner tonight. At the Hokage Mansion?”

Kushina nods as she’s dragged off by her partner, laughing all the way and waving as they disappear back into the crowds of people walking the streets. Yamato watches them go with a smile before turning to continue his walk towards the Training Grounds. He greets Sasuke’s cousin, Uchiha Shisui, who is arm in arm with two different girls, one of which is hand-in-hand with another woman. The four of them take up half the street but Yamato can’t find it in his heart to mind as he takes in the sight of them, cheeks pink and fingers linked, three of them smiling and one of them laughing as they all walk together side by side.

They look so happy. He hopes that Iruka and Guy and Kakashi will look as happy when they meet for the Festival tomorrow night.

Speaking of Sasuke, he spots his sometimes-student walking with his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, who has an extraordinarily rare fond expression on his normally stoic face. He’s listening and nodding as Sasuke speaks, soft and sincere, and the two of them hardly need to look up to avoid bumping into anyone. They’re so in sync with their surroundings and each other. It’s a marvel to see them navigate their path without looking away form each other even once.

His walk takes him past a familiar flower shop, where another one of his sometimes-students is shaking her head and wearing a sympathetic frown.

“I’m sorry. But I just don’t like you like that.”

“Yeah? But… I mean, I _really_ like you, Sakura-san. I think you’re a beautiful ninja and a strong kunoichi. I look up to you. And I want to be together with you—“

“Asagi-kun.” Sakura cuts in, soft but firm. “I’m flattered, but I don’t like you. I hope you understand.”

“I kinda don’t. Aren’t you dating that one guy, the Hokage’s son? So why can’t you date me, too?”

“Because I don’t want to.”

“But…”

“I don’t,” Sakura repeats, firm and certain, arms crossed over her chest and expression firm. “You said you look up to me? Then I hope you can also respect my decision. I don’t want to date you.”

“Is it because I’m a guy and not a girl sometimes? Because I can Henge really well—“

Yamato is ready to intervene if Sakura needs him to, but his student stands her ground.

“It isn’t about whether you’re a woman or a man. It’s about who you are no matter your gender. And I’ve told you no at least _three times_ and you’re still not hearing me. You say you like me but you don’t know me. If you did, you’d know I don’t want a partner who can’t listen. You’d know that I don’t want to be looked up to or idolized. I want someone who’s my equal, who can walk beside me.” She uncrosses her arms and glares at the teenager gaping at her. “We’re done here. Goodbye.”

She turns away and Yamato hums to himself, matching her pace and sliding up beside her. Sakura shoots him a side-long glance though she never looks back.

“Yamato-sensei.”

“You handled that wonderfully,” he praises.

Sakura’s ears pink up.

“Well, I have a good teacher. He taught me to be steadfast but not unkind. He’s pretty cool sometimes.”

Yamato feels his heart thump proudly in his chest. His student is growing into herself in beautiful ways.

“Where are you headed?”

“Ah. I actually was picking out flowers when that guy snuck up on me and asked me out. I’ll have to circle back around so I can finish picking them. Yamato-sensei, do you know what flowers Naruko-chan would like?”

“Chan?”

Sakura’s pink spreads to her cheeks.

Yamato takes pity and makes a suggestion instead of teasing his precious student.

“For flowers… she likes bright colors, right? Loud, and noisy… so anything flashy, but be practical. One of you will be carrying it around for the rest of the night.”

“What should I look for?”

“Some Chrysanthemums,” Yamato suggests. “They come in bright colors and they look like small fireworks. Bright and loud.”

Sakura smiles and it reaches her eyes, lighting up her face.

“Thanks, Yamato-sensei! I’ll get some. Do you want any?”

Yamato shakes his head.

“No thank you, Sakura. But I appreciate the thought.”

He watches her head off through the streets. Then he finally makes his way to the Training Grounds.

+

Yamato hears his boyfriend long before he lays eyes on Might Guy.

The powerful jounin is pushing himself to his limits, letting his team go all-out, no holds-barred in a fantastic sparring session. Hyuuga Neji is especially formidable, constantly getting closer and closer to landing an actual blow on his teacher. Rock Lee roars, nearly as ferocious as Guy himself, and seems to blur into action, unloading a barrage of punches and kicks that come within mere inches of Guy. A hailstorm of weapons follows Guy’s path. Though none of them make their mark, Tenten continues her onslaught with deadly accuracy.

The sound of joyful laughter echoes over everything.

“Splendid! The fires of Youth are burning brightly this morning! Ah! Boyfriend!”

Tenten pauses in hefting an axe half her height.

“Boyfriend?”

Neji and Lee drop their offensive stances as Guy catapults himself into the sky. Yamato watches with fond exasperation as Guy dramatically drops from the stratosphere right in front of him, sweeping him up in a crushing embrace. It’s sweaty but he’s no light weight, and having a boyfriend who can easily sweep him up off his feet does something for Yamato, who lets himself be cheerfully swung around and around a few times with a bright smile of his own.

Then he feels his spine threaten to snap, and resists, a little.

“That’s enough for now.”

Guy laughs heartily and sets him down, cheeks rosy and eyes bright. “It’s good to see you—“

“Does this mean training is concluded, Guy-sensei?” Lee wails, tears streaming from his eyes. “Please, say it isn’t so!”

“Please say it **is** so,” Tenten groans. “We’ve been up since before daybreak. Give us a break!”

Yamato feels a familiar empathy with _both_ student’s responses, despite their contradictory nature.

Guy tearfully wraps up their training session. Tenten and Neji sigh with relief, while Lee tearfully proclaims his intent to train just as hard, if not harder, when next they meet. The three head off in pursuit of badly-needed showers, leaving Guy alone with Yamato.

“So! What errand brings you to this side of town, my lover?”

Yamato feels his cheeks heat faintly. It’s always overwhelming, with Guy, who is so different from Iruka or Kakashi in his expression of devotion. But it’s nice not to have to guess how Guy feels about him. And, if he’s honest, he prefers how Guy can draw out the expressiveness of their other partners and himself.

Instead of answering right away, Yamato takes Guy’s hand. He’s excessively sweaty, so he doesn’t go in for another embrace, but he keeps their fingers laced, palm-to-palm with his exuberant partner.

Guy squeezes his hand once while grinning. Yamato feels himself smiling back.

Guy is a wonderful boyfriend. It's nice just to spend time with him. 

“No errand. Just wanted to see you before the Festival tomorrow.”

One moment they’re standing side by side. The next, Guy has dragged Yamato straight up against him, and then they’re kissing.

Yamato is a ninja and reacts without hesitation. He kisses Guy back, eyes falling shut as their worlds collide. Being with Guy always feels like trying to tame a gale-wind force or wrestle with a river. Some flame burning bright inside the other man simply cannot be contained. Guy kisses the way he fights, bold, confident, and nearly overwhelming. His sweat is soaking though the front of his green jumper but it hardly matters. No one kisses like this.

Guy is fiercely supportive, careful not to crush his lovers with his natural exuberance. Yamato feels safe and secure wrapped in the strong arms at his waist and back. It’s a treat to let the other man take all his weight. While both Iruka and Kakashi could, Yamato knows Guy is always prepared and profoundly enjoys it when his partners lean on him.

Breathing in deeply Yamato is reminded of Guy’s sweaty state, and he breaks the kiss.

“You need a shower,” he points out as Guy’s grip around him tightens.

A single thick eyebrow hikes up in challenge.

“Indeed. As always, you are welcome to join me, _Yamato_.”

That resonant baritone sends shivers down his spine. Guy’s body is enviable, even among shinobi who regularly have well-toned bodies, and seeing it under the spray of the shower is never a hardship.

“I wouldn’t,” Yamato mutters good-naturedly, “Only, you did hug me, and now my clothes smell, so…”

Guy’s laughter drowns out the rest of his feeble excuse.

“Then a shower should serve the both of us!”

Yamato’s smile sticks to his face as they leave the training grounds together.

+

One of the most troublesome things about being a so-called genius is that everything around you seems to be a drag.

Other people are just… _slower_. Even if they can move their bodies at nearly the speed of sound, people’s brains don’t seem to be able to keep up. Shikamaru has noticed that outside of his father, his sensei, and his boyfriend’s sensei, there just don’t seem to be very many people whose minds can keep up with his own.

It isn’t like he chose to think as quickly or efficiently as he does. Quite the opposite. Shikamaru would like nothing more than to be slow of thought, reacting on instinct alone and relying on natural ability and raw talent and power to pull him through. It’s part of what he admires about his boyfriend, who thoughtfully tries to headbutt him.

Shikamaru dodges at the last second, pulled out of his musing.

Naruto’s grin broadens as he stands back up.

“There you are! Almost caught you with your head _waaaay_ way up in the clouds.”

He can’t stop the half-smirk on his mouth as they continue walking.

“Yeah, yeah. But you didn’t.”

“Yeah,” Naruto agrees, dragging Shikamaru along behind him at a slightly faster pace. “Sometimes you get that face, y’know? When your brain’s busy. And I know sometimes you can get bored hangin’ out with people that don’t keep up with your pace.”

Shikamaru frowns.

“I’m not bored with I’m with you.”

The blonde ahead of him grins cheekily.

“Yeah? Awesome! That makes me a genius, too!”

“Yeah? How so?”

Suddenly there’s a burst of sunshine-yellow as Naruto darts in to steal a kiss off his lips. Shikamaru blinks, half shocked and half pleased, as Naruto laughs brightly.

“Well that makes me a genius about Shikamaru! Believe it!”

Color floods his face. Naruto is happy, though, so Shikamaru swallows his red hot embarrassment at Naruto’s very noisy declaration, and tries not to glance around to see who else is staring at them as Naruto drags him along on their date.

The streets are so crowded. Plenty of shinobi are out with their parter or partners. It’s enough of a hassle that Shikamaru seriously considers the merits of just jumping a building to walk along the roof.

However, one look at his boyfriend’s face derails that. Naruto is in his element. He’s such a people person. He doesn’t care that they’re practically shoulder to shoulder, deep in the crowd, surrounded by ninja and civilians on every side. He forges on, leading Shikamaru safely though the shopping district toward the snack stalls at the far end of the market. The blonde looks so happy.

Shikamaru finds it isn’t troublesome in the slightest.

Approaching the snack stalls, they slow down. Shikamaru catches up his boyfriend and pulls out his wallet as Naruto starts salivating. He’s pulling out a wad of bills when another shock of sunshine-bright hair catches his eye.

His eyes widen and his jaw drops, but somehow nothing makes it out of his mouth in time to warn his boyfriend.

Which is how his father and Naruto’s dad spot them: with Shikamaru gaping like a fish out of water, money in one hand and his other in Naruto’s.

Naruto’s father smiles and waves, and starts walking over.

Shikamaru is frozen stiff like a startled fawn.

His father sees and swiftly weaves his arm around the Yondaime’s, steering him off in a different direction.

The last thing Shikamaru sees as they disappear back into the crowd his the single knowing glance Shikaku sends his way: _you owe me._

“Eh? Shikamaru? Everything okay? You look kinda off.”

Naruto sounds worried. Shikamaru snaps out of it, crisis averted, and shakes his head before handing over enough cash to cover their snacks.

“No. Must be the hunger. Get me an extra, yeah?”

“Yeah! You bet!”

The rest of the day seems to fly by. With Shikamaru at his side, Naruto loses track of time. He grins, guilelessly leading them through the crowded streets, knowing Shikamaru is annoyed at people but happy to be with him, and doing his best to make their date as easy-going while keeping a quick pace. They dart around people in patterns that he keeps changing. The constant shifting keeps Shikamaru busy trying to guess where they’re going.

Their snacks are long gone and it’s getting close to dinner by the time they pass by their fathers again. Shikamaru doesn’t freeze up this time, slamming his sandals into the ground and dragging Naruto off before the blonde can spot—

“Oh! Dad?”

The sound of the Yondaime Hokage’s soft laughter echos in Shikamaru’s red ears as he takes off, top speed.

Naruto lets Shikamaru drag them off the main road. They dash down an alley, using chakra to propel themselves up a wall, easily clearing some garbage bins and rubbish. Their path takes them away from the main market and down the housing units.

Just as he slows his pace, Shikamaru realizes the absolute folly of fleeing Konoha’s Yellow Flash, who simply materializes _right in front of them._

Shikaku snorts as his son groans and hides his face.

“Well! I _thought_ that was you, Naruto.”

“Yeah! Dad!”

Shikamaru is too busy grappling with a crushing sense of humiliation as Naruto leaps over, arms thrown wide, to gather his father up in a big hug.

“Shika,” Shikaku murmurs in greeting, _very_ amused at his son’s embarrassment.

“Dad,” Shikamaru grumbles back, voice muffled through both of the hands he’s thrown over his face.

Naruto is caught up busily filling his father in on all the things they’ve done together on their date. He’s nearly bursting with glee, bouncing on the heels of his feet as he goes on animatedly, blue eyes shining as he recounts his day with his boyfriend. Minato listens with a patient smile, his own ocean-blue eyes keen as his son goes on at length. The two blondes look blisfully cheerful. Shikamaru looks absolutely miserable. Not only is something interrupting their date, it's both of their dads, on their own date, which? May be the height of teenage humiliation. Shikamaru hasn't decided just yet. 

Shikaku takes pity, landing a hand on Naruto’s shoulder to catch his attention.

“You’re interrupting, son. Have a care for this old dog! I don’t get Minato to myself that often. Today is a rare treat.”

What he’s saying takes a moment to land, but when it does, Naruto blinks and jumps up excitedly.

“Oh! Yeah! Dad’s always busy with his job, or with mom or Kakashi-sensei, yeah, yeah! I get it. We’re crashing your date! We’re very sorry! We’ll be going now!”

Shikamaru catches the hand Naruto extends to him gratefully, radiating relief.

Shikaku shoots his son another knowing look as Minato calls after his son to be home in time for dinner.

“You can bring your boyfriend if you like!”

“Alright, dad! Bye!”

“Thanks,” Shikamaru mumbles as they walk side by side. Naruto turns to his boyfriend with a curious look.

“For what?”

“For getting us out of there. It’s really weird that our parents are dating.”

“Oh. I guess?”

Shikamaru glances up, surprised.

“It never bugs you?”

“Does it bug you?” Naruto asks, genuinely curious. “I really like your dad. He’s so clever! My dad can talk anyone in circles, but yours always says something that makes him stop going on and on and really think!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! And they really like each other. At least, my dad likes your dad a ton. He’s _always_ talking about him when he’s with mom, and I heard Kakashi-sensei say they’re a good match!”

“A good match,” Shikamaru mutters, still watching the ground as they walk. He’d never stopped to sort through his emotions concerning Naruto’s dad dating his own. Analytically, statistically, realistically, there wasn’t really a reason it bothered him. Naruto brought up valid points. Both married men, with the consent of their respective wives, started dating, and are a good match. It’s obvious they enjoy each other’s company, and his dad’s words echo in Shikamaru’s head: _I don’t get Minato to myself that often. Today is a rare treat._ The Lord Fourth has so many duties and still manages to find time to be with each of his partners, the people he’s found that complete him and enrich his life, and make him happy. And his dad is one of those people.

His sense of embarrassment has no foundation. Shikamaru is swamped with a sense of shame in its place.

But not for long.

“Hey. You okay?”

He doesn’t answer right away. Naruto can smell a lie a mile away and Shikamaru is right beside him, holding his hand. He shakes his head slowly and organizes his thoughts. The hand in his squeezes gently, a silent show of support and comfort, and Shikamaru feels his breathing come easier for it.

Naruto likes him. It still seems incredible, even now, after they’ve been dating for nearly eight months. Naruto picked him. And Naruto believes in him, trusts him, and won’t judge him for having an opinion that he’s going to change.

“I was just embarrassed.”

“About running into our dads on our date?”

“Yes. But I have no reason to be. They really like each other. I guess I was letting my emotions run away with my head.”

“It’s fine,” Naruto says with a smile. “Sometimes, even though he’s a really great Hokage and an awesome ninja, my dad can be such a… a… aw man, he can be such a _dad_!”

Shikamaru snorts.

“It’s true! He’s so _annoying_! 'Naruto, eat your vegetables! Naruto, how can you be the best ninja ever if you don’t read for six hours a day?' I train _so_ _much_ with Kakashi-sensei and sometimes with Sasuke’s cousins! Who needs kambocha anyway? It sucks!”

“ _Kabocha_ is good for you,” Shikamaru drawls, rolling his eyes. “Naruto, you know he only wants what’s best for you…”

“I know! He nags a ton, but never as much as _mom_ …”

“Man. Moms can be such a pain…”

“You said it!”

Naruto’s laughter lights up the less crowded streets. People walking the opposite direction recognize the Hokage’s son and wave. Naruto waves back cheerfully, looping one arm in Shikamaru’s. The simple gesture makes Shikamaru grin as they finish up their date together.

“So, your dad said something about dinner. When are we supposed to be there?”

“Uh… I think it was six? Seven?”

“That sounds late for dinner at your parent’s place. Are you sure it wasn’t earlier?”

“Nah. Dad was out, too! There’s no way he’d be late to one of mom’s dinner things,” Naruto says confidently. “So we probably have _at least_ an hour or something.”

Shikamaru feels the fingers twined with his tighten, and smirks as he’s drawn into an embrace on the street.

“Something you wanna do with those free minutes, huh?”

“Maybe,” Naruto murmurs, voice pitched low, and a handsome blush lighting up his cheeks. “Wanna get out of here?”

“We aren’t anywhere to get out of,” Shikamaru says with a smirk, though he follows when Naruto turns to lead them to a more secluded spot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this won't take off like Howling. We're gonna stop at 15 chapters no matter what. 
> 
> *mumbling quietly* That last chapter might be like 10k words tho

The two teenagers are busy fixing their clothing when Shikamaru notices an approaching chakra.

“Hey. Someone’s coming.”

Naruto whines quietly in dismay.

“But I want to cuddle. We always cuddle after—“

“Later,” Shikamaru promises, dropping a thin finger to his boyfriend’s pout. “Hush.”

Annoyed but obedient, Naruto falls quiet. In the silence that follows he hears uncoordinated footsteps approaching. Shikamaru stamps down on his chakra reflexively, elbowing Naruto into doing the same, and they fall still in the shadows between buildings. Eventually a man stumbles into view. The stagger in his gait is explained by the bottle gripped in one hand; he’s drunk. The black-haired boy sneers in disdain as the man ambles right past. He smells strongly of booze.

Naruto has to throw a hand up over his own nose.

“Ugh, gross! Did he _bathe_ in alcohol or something?“

Shikamaru slaps a hand over his mouth too late; the drunk turns and squints at the alley they are hidden in.

“What’s that? Who’s there?”

Flee or fight? Shikamaru would hate to ruin a perfectly good afterglow with a confrontation. The man looks tall enough to be an adult, but what kind of self-respecting adult drank themselves into a stupor before it is even dark out? His messy gray hair hides his face though he wears Konoha’s symbol and a chuunin's vest. Of all the things he doesn’t want to do after making out with his boyfriend, grappling a drunken adult almost twice their size is pretty high up on Shikamaru’s list. He prays the drunk will just wander off.

Their luck holds out. The disgruntled man belches loudly and grumbles as he turns away.

“Stupid idiot… stupid, so _stupid_ … if only he’d just _listen_ …”

Naruto’s mouth moves under his hand. Shikamaru holds Naruto’s mouth shut as the drunk bumps into the corner on his way away from them, and finally out of sight.

“He’s gone,” Shikamaru mutters, stepping out of the alley and staring after the stranger. There’s a strange sense of apprehension as he considers the direction he’d gone in. Nothing really obvious, which strikes Shikamaru as odd. Perhaps it is just a hunch. Something about the entire situation bothers him. Who is miserable enough to get plastered the night before the big festival?

A hand tugs his. Shiskamaru looks down to where Naruto has his fingers and feels himself smile.

“Ready for that cuddle?”

“When we get home. Aren’t we going to your dad’s for dinner?” Shikamaru asks.

Naruto nods cheerfully.

“Yeah, and everyone’s coming! I can’t wait—Mom and her girlfriend are making their special eggplant thing! Me ’n dad ’n Kakashi-sensei love it!”

“I’ve never been a big fan of eggplant,” Shikamaru sighs though he comes along as Naruto drags him in the right direction. “But if that’s what’s for dinner, I guess I’ll give it another try.”

“That’s what you _always_ say,” Naruto complains. “You act like it’s such a big deal every time. It’s okay to like vegetables, y’know!”

"I don't."

"You do!"

“Do not.”

“Do too!”

“Do not.”

“Hey, are you blushing?”

“It’s because you’re squeezing my hand you idiot! Not because of eggplant!”

Naruto cackles and lets go, dashing on ahead. Shikamaru takes off after him.

+

Kushina’s sigh is sweet. So is the way she grips her girlfriend’s long black hair. Mikoto feels herself smile silkily.

“You look so cute, trying to hold back your voice.”

“I’m not cute… ah! Mi-ko-to-ah! _Ah_!”

“It’s useless,” Mikoto murmurs very confidently, “Let me hear you.”

Her lover shakes her head, biting her lip disobediently, though her face is flushed nearly to match her red hair. Mikoto flexes her fingers, supporting Kushina’s shapely strong thighs and holding her wide open. The kitchen counter is cluttered with the leftovers from their preparation but dinner is cooking and they have a few minutes to themselves. It would be a waste to let that time go.

Mikoto makes use of every second, using her fingers and lips and tongue to pull a symphony of sweet sounds from Kushina’s mouth. The way she cries out for Mikoto’s touch makes her blood run hot.

Is it irresponsible to sample the cook before they serve the main course?

The Uchiha matron licks her lips.

Both adults jump at the sound of quickly approaching company. Mikoto snorts in annoyance but adjusts her shirt as the boys stamp up the steps to the house.

“You’ve trained him well,” she grumbles as Naruto thunders up to the doors before knocking very loudly.

“Hi! Mom! We’re here!”

“Say it louder, I don’t think the whole village heard you, ya know~!” Kushina shouts gleefully, shoving Mikoto from between her legs with a wink.

The black-haired woman takes one last look at those beautiful supple curves before dragging Kushina’s clothes back into place. Right in time, as the door bangs open very loudly.

Naruto squeaks to see Mikoto with both her hands still under Kushina’s dress.

“OH MY GOD—MOM!”

Kushina grins back unrepentantly. Her cheeks are red as her hair.

“Welcome home!”

“You can look now,” Mikoto says dryly. “Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun. It’s good to see you.”

“And you, Mrs. Uchiha,” Shikamaru greets humbly, careful to stare at the floor a little longer than necessary to give the two woman time to finish adjusting their clothing. When he glances up they’re both perfectly decent.

“We came home in time! Do you need help with anything?”

“Everything is done, actually,” Mikoto says, needlessly straightening her ankle-length skirt. “You two may put some tea on but not for some time. The rice still has to cook.”

“Just relax, Shika-chan!" Kushina calls with a bright smile.

Naruto matches it, smiling ear to ear as he drags his boyfriend to the couch to cuddle. “Thanks, mom! You’re the best!”

“When is the Hokage coming?” Shikamaru asks.

Naruto’s mother shrugs. “Not sure. I saw him with your father early. Didn’t they tell you when they’d be home?”

Shikamaru shakes his head, still uncertain how to correlate his dad dating his boyfriend’s dad. It’s still a bit odd to him if he’s honest.

“They said between six and seven, I think.”

“Alright.”

They retire to the couch and Naruto drags his boyfriend close for a snuggle. Shikamaru sinks into the couch with him contentedly. Naruto’s weight against him is comforting. He moves his shoulder so Naruto can nuzzle up against his shoulder and neck, taking his elbow in one arm and dragging them even closer together. Shikamaru rests his cheek atop Naruto’s bright blonde locks and closes both eyes.

It’s very peaceful for a moment.

+

The moment lasts a bit longer than Shikamaru expected. He breathes in his boyfriend’s scent and unwinds. The night before the Festival seems less stressful than he thought. Naruto knows just when to shift to keep his mind off mulling over things too much. They hang out on the couch and Naruto eventually brings up how nice and quiet it is.

“Usually mom n’ me n’ dad make a ruckus,” he mentions. “But when we’re expecting company auntie Mikoto comes over and it’s much more chill.”

“She certainly helps keep your mom focused,” Shikamaru replies, glancing back to where the two older women are kissing.

He glances back down very quickly.

“Sasuke is like a little clone of her and his brother, but she’s nothing like Obito-nii! I can’t believe they’re related.”

“Not all family are alike, Naruto.”

“I know that!”

“Mm.”

A familiar spiral warps the air. Naruto turns quickly to watch Kakashi and Yamato step out of Kamui together, fingers laced. The silver-haired jounin waves as they arrive.

“Hello Naruto. Is your dad home?”

“Yamato-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!”

“Hello Shikamaru-kun,” Yamato says in greeting, nodding to his exuberant blonde student. “Your father should be home shortly. Last I saw he was walking Shikaku-san back home.”

“Oh? Didn’t I tell him to bring his boyfriend? We never have him over for meals!”

“Kushina, I think he has plans with his own family. We can’t monopolize his time.”

“Sure we can! Just tell him to bring Yoshino-chan!”

Shikamaru coughs from the couch.

“It’s okay. My mom hates going to things like this, so it’s probably for the best.”

Kushina pouts.

Her girlfriend shakes her head. “You can’t have everything your way, you know.”

“I’ll get her to come over some day! Just watch me!”

Kakashi glances up as if he's sensed something. Mikoto notices, moving to the side just as a flash of light illuminates the kitchen. When it subsides, Kushina is wrapped up in her husband’s embrace.

“I’m home!”

“Wahaahahahahah! Set me down!”

Kushina gasps with laughter as her husband tickles her sides relentlessly. Kakashi takes Yamato’s elbow and leads the lean jounin toward the kitchen. Shikamaru sighs and drags his own boyfriend up from the couch to join the adults in the kitchen where Mikoto is putting water on for tea.

“The rice will be done soon.”

“Can we do anything to help?”

“It’s all set up, Hatake-kun. Thank you for offering.”

“Wahaahah! Stop! Stop! I’m dying, y’know!”

Kushina’s bright loud laughter echoes in the kitchen, now cramped with all the bodies present. Minato stops teasing his wife and accepts her overzealous kiss with a grin. The two of them go back against the counter, nearly upsetting the bowls set out for soup. Kakashi reaches out a hand to steady them before Mikoto can get upset.

“Careful. You’ll knock something over.”

Minato and Kushina separate without remorse, wearing matching blushes. They each take on of Kakashi’s elbows and drag him into a tight embrace.

“So,” Mikoto says, catching Yamato’s attention as his partner greets his other lovers with a flurry of kisses. “Has my son been making trouble for you?”

“Oh no. Sasuke-kun is an excellent student. Recently he wants to improve his shuriken-jutsu. Has Itachi-kun been mentoring him?”

“From time to time.”

“It shows. Please pass him my compliments.”

Shikamaru perks up as a timer goes off. “What’s that for?”

“The eggplant is done.” Mikoto glances over but Kushina is still greeting her husband and boyfriend enthusiastically. She rolls her eyes and enlists Yamato’s help. “Let’s pour soup and serve rice. Shikamaru-kun, can you and Naruto help us?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Sure auntie!”

Yamato easily navigates the busy kitchen with his students while Kakashi corrals his boyfriend and girlfriend toward the dinner table. Kushina and Minato can be synergistic, bright and cheerful to the point of complete distraction, occasionally forgetting what they were doing in favor of vacillating positive energy off one another. Kushina can’t stop trying to get Minato to laugh, and Minato never stops sneaking little kisses against the corners of her mouth, tickling her, and then they’re stuck in a loop of laughter, which usually ends in kissing, which can lead to sex and there are guests over.

It’s with a mild sense of resigned ceremony that Kakashi leads both of his older partners back down to earth by asking them focused questions about their day.

Minato recounts his date with Shikaku as Naruto and Shikamaru bring over rice. Kushina gushes happily after about getting to spend the entire day with her girlfriend. Kakashi listens contentedly, pleased at their matching satisfied smiles. Miso soup and rice and eggplant and salmon are served. Yamato takes up the seat to his left and lays a hand on his elbow as they listen to the end of Kushina’s story, which leads into Mikoto recounting her annoyance with the quality of the Festival decorations. Shikamaru mutters about nit-picking under his breath which makes Naruto burst out laughing. It’s very amusing to watch the clever boy try and come up with a diversion on the spot when Uchiha Mikoto asks what was so funny.

The atmosphere is delightful. The Uzumaki household’s general vibrancy and warmth brings the meal a tangible sense of belonging. The food tastes marvelous. Yamato is sure to compliment the chefs. Kushina and Mikoto are pleased with his comments.

“It’s so easy, y’know, Yamato-kun! I’ll give you the recipe!”

“Or _Tenzo_ can just come over more often to eat your cooking,” Kakashi says, downing another bite of fish.

“For the last time, Senpai, it’s _Yamato_.”

His silver-haired lover cocks an eyebrow and brings his cup up to drink.

“You’d miss it if I stopped.”

Yamato’s ears go pink, and he doesn’t deny it.

Kushina and Naruto both burst into loud laughter. Minato can’t quite hide his smile but kindly diverts the topic, asking Kakashi about his plans for the next day. “What are you all doing for the Festival? Are you still going together?”

“That’s the plan.”

“Who all is going together?” Asks Shikamaru curiously.

“Me, Guy, Iruka-sensei, and _Tenzo_ ,” Kakashi drawls, giving his boyfriend a sly look as his cheeks heat at the teasing, “are going to go together this year.”

“How romantic!”

“How troublesome,” Shikamaru groans. “Four guys. That’s a ton of flowers.”

“Flowers?” Naruto pipes up. “Why would they need to get each other flowers? Aren’t they already dating?”

He yelps when his mother smacks his head from behind.

“Just because they’re together doesn’t mean they can’t get each other gifts! Naruto! We’ve taught you better than that!”

“Ai-ya! Mom! My brains!”

“What brains,” Kakashi bemoans quietly. Minato coughs to cover his laughter and pats his former student’s shoulder in solidarity.

“Sakura-chan already asked about what flowers to get you,” Yamato chimes in, giving Naruto a disappointed look. “Were you really not going to get your boyfriend or girlfriend a gift for tomorrow?”

The blonde, still holding his head, glances down at the table and mumbles something incomprehensible. Yamato asks him to repeat himself a little louder.

Naruto huffs and tries not to look at anyone in particular when he repeats himself: “Well! So what if I was? Shikamaru’s right there! Now it can’t be a surprise!”

The adults present all startle.

All together, a bit guiltily, they turn to consider the blonde’s boyfriend, who is sitting right beside him, finishing a long sip of tea.

Shikamaru finishes his drink and shrugs gracelessly.

“Sure it can. You can surprise Sakura and I don’t love surprises. So some warning is fine.”

The blue-eyed blonde perks up a bit.

“You mean it?”

“Would I lie to you, Naruto?” Shikamaru asks, picking up a spoon full of soup. When Naruto shakes his head Shikamaru shrugs again. “So there you go. You can still surprise your girlfriend and I’m kind of glad you aren’t going to spring something on me I’m not prepared for. So it’s alright.”

The blonde blinks away the tears that had started to form at the corners of his eyes.

“Yeah? You aren’t upset?”

“Yeah. I don’t need any flowers but it’s a good idea to grab some for Sakura. Girls like that kind of gift.”

“You’re right! So! What kind should I get her?”

“Huh? I don’t know. If I have a flower question I just ask Ino.”

“Ino isn’t here! Hey, I know! Yamato-sensei, Yamato-sensei, what kind of flower d’you think Sakura-chan would like?”

Yamato swallows his guilt for unintentionally ruining Naruto’s surprise. He thinks of Sakura and her strength, profound yet malleable, not brittle. Despite that she’s still a girl and as Shikamaru said girls like flowers as a gift. He’s no expert on flowers but something comes to his mind as he thinks of his pink-haired student.

Minato watches his son grin with anticipation as Yamato whispers his suggestion directly into the blonde’s ear. It’s sweet to watch Naruto growing into a more considerate young man. Beside him Kushina cackles and snags fish from Mikoto’s plate; the sound of Mikoto’s scolding is familiar as Kakashi’s teasing. He loves the ruckus around the table.

Dinner with their friends and extended family is a lively affair. Naruto and Kushina finish eating first and hurry to put up their plates. Yamato finishes but lingers beside Kakashi who is debating a particular board game strategy with Shikamaru at length. Minato chimes in as he puts up his own dishes. His wife and son have no love for such conversations; they drag Mikoto up and away to chatter about the Festival in the same eager tones.

The easy sounds fill Yamato’s heart to the brim. He feels so at ease around Minato’s family. Naruto’s voice sounds so much like his mother’s. And it’s a fine thing to hear Kakashi discuss strategy. His stomach is full and his partner is engaged in meaningful conversation right beside him.

They are safe here. It’s good.

It’s so good Yamato has to blink to stay awake. He’s dozing.

“Oh! We’ve kept you too long. Can I offer any dessert?” Minato asks kindly.

Yamato shakes his head and stands.

“No thank you. I really enjoyed dinner. Thank you for inviting me.”

“Aa. Let me walk you home.”

Kakashi gets to his feet, catching up Yamato’s fingers in his own.

Naruto mock gags from the kitchen. His mother swats his head.

Laughing, Minato lets them go. “You’re always welcome, Yamato-kun! Take care.”

Kushina and Mikoto call their good-byes from the kitchen. Naruto and Shikamaru do as well. Kakashi beside him leads Tenzo out of the house and down the steps lazily.

It’s funny. One of the most feared and renowned shinobi in Konoha’s elite slouches when he walks. Sometimes Yamato thinks it’s to throw people off. He knows Kakashi, knows how he nearly lost Obito and how it rocked his desire to strictly follow rules and uphold a perfect shinobi image. The compressed image he has of Kakashi from their time in ANBU together has compeltely changed. The person he is now would be a stranger if you compared them side by side. 

But they're both Kakashi. And that's all that matters to Yamato. 

“Your head’s up in the clouds, _Kohai_.”

Yamato jumps. Kakashi beside him hums thoughtfully, rubbing a finger over the back of his knuckles.

“Something on your mind?”

The brown-haired man shakes his head.

“Just you.”

There’s silence for a while. Yamato begins to worry when the hand in his grabs him tightly. He clutches Kakashi’s vest as they tumble through _Kamui_ together, passing through the spiral vortex and ending up sprawling together onto the sheets. From their surroundings Kakashi has warped them to Yamato’s apartment, but then Kakashi is yanking off his forehead protector, and pulling down his mask, and Yamato doesn’t have time to think about anything but the kiss.

Kakashi pins him back into the sheets of the bed, hands making quick work of his vest as they kiss. Yamato makes a muffled sound of surprise but rolls with the motion. His vest disappears and Kakashi’s soon after and then they’re chest to chest. Those nimble fingers find his Happuri and slide it carefully from his head, never breaking the kiss. Kakashi’s mouth molds to his, a perfect fit, and Yamato feels his eyes flutter shut.

A thick thigh slots between his legs. Yamato rocks up into it automatically, heat rushing through him as Kakashi grinds down against his groin. He feels himself getting hard from the friction. Kakashi licks into his mouth and Yamato feels his entire body jolt with arousal.

“Want you in me,” Kakashi growls, pulling back from the kiss to shove his pants down. Yamato yelps as his own pants are shucked off with no further ceremony. Not even pausing to kick off his sandals, Kakashi straddles his lover’s hips, sliding temptingly right over Yamato’s freed erection.

It takes an enormous effort to grab Kakashi by his hips and stop them. Yamato manages, somehow, and pants out instructions.

“Slow down. I can’t take you dry. Lube’s in my vest. Grab it for me.”

Kakashi huffs at the command but reaches over to their discarded jackets. Yamato fills the time by teasing Kakashi’s cock with his free hand, enjoying the way it makes his older lover jump. His erection is throbbing to the touch already. Yamato marvels at it in his hand, caressing it with long fingers, stroking him to feel Kakashi fumble with the tube. He feels Kakashi’s slick fingers knock his away.

Yamato gasps as he’s covered very quickly in the lubricant.

“Why’s it always cold?”

“I’ll blow you next time,” Kakashi promises, a very lewd squelching sound implying where his fingers have disappeared to. “Warm you up with my mouth before. But I don’t want to wait this time.”

Yamato doesn’t get time to agree as Kakashi withdraws his fingers and lines up, rocking down without hesitation.

He cusses when Kakashi sinks straight down, taking him to the hilt.

“Holy _fuck_ —“

“Mmm.” Kakashi’s appreciative groan is long and throaty.

It’s quick and messy after that. Yamato can’t hold back when Kakashi wants him like this, so eager for it. He’s a handsome sight, taking Yamato’s cock with practiced ease, thighs taut as he picks up a fast pace.

The brown-haired man pants, eyelids fluttering shut now and again, as he rides out the passionate assault. Kakashi rides him with a reckless ardency. It isn’t cold anymore. Kakashi is hot and tight and Yamato barely has time to catch a hold of Kakashi’s cock before he’s coming, hips snapping up to meet Kakashi’s ass.

“I’m coming, oh, oh _Kakashi_ —“

Kakashi hisses wordlessly, licking his lips and shuddering as he’s filled. Yamato groans as he spends inside Kakashi’s very willing body. It feels like heaven with Kakashi’s weight rocking down steadily, milking every second of his orgasm. Pleasure floods his senses and steals his breath. Yamato can’t help the soft whine of satisfaction as he finishes.

The silver-haired jounin gives Yamato a few moments of blessed relief, leaning over his heaving chest to kiss his lips before adjusting his position and rocking back down over Yamato’s unflagging erection.

Yamato growls, grabbing Kakashi’s ass in both hands, squeezing him and slotting in relentlessly, seeking Kakashi’s pleasure. His older lover mewls in approval. It’s sensitive, right on the edge of pleasure and pain, but Yamato bears it. Kakashi is so close. He’s breathless, moving helplessly, seeking that extra something to push him over the edge. His hips shift forward, rocking his cock up against Yamato’s abs. Yamato reaches up and yanks him forward, crashing their lips together as Kakashi loses himself.

He drinks in Kakashi’s moan hungrily, shivering when he spills between them.

Kakashi gives up a sweet sound for him. Yamato can’t get enough. “Feel so good,” he murmurs, eyes blinking open in time to see Kakashi shudder one last time.

There’s a few seconds he gets appreciating the view of Kakashi’s cock pulsing gently before the pale man collapses against his chest.

Despite the languid pleasure coursing through him Yamato is still a shinobi, so there’s a kunai knife in his hand before the window of his apartment finishes opening.

“Hey, sorry it’s kinda late, but I was— _oh_ —“

Obito freezes from his position in Yamato’s windowsill, eyes glued to where Yamato’s spent cock is slipping from Kakashi’s ass.

Yamato puts down the knife though his gaze never drops. He watches unblinking as Obito takes in the sight of them. He seems unable to move, obsessed with devouring the way their bodies fit together on Yamato’s bed. The heat of his gaze is electric. Kakashi’s long thighs are still straddling Yamato’s hips. They’re only naked from the waist down, yet with how Obito’s eyes rove over what he can see, Yamato feels even more exposed. Something about the way Obito stares is magnetic.

He doesn’t move an inch but he doesn’t look like a startled fawn caught in headlights. In sharp contrast, he seems transformed into a predator, a tiger stalking prey, powerful and bold, staring down what he wants.

Staring at Yamato and Kakashi _together_.

His heart slams into his throat and stays there.

Kakashi catches his breath and turns to look. He jumps when Yamato’s hands snag his hips, keeping him from rolling off at their company.

The silver-haired man glances back and forth between them.

“Obito?”

“You look good like that,” Obito says huskily, voice gone rough. Yamato can see the other man’s eyes darken with desire.

Obito looks ready to pounce.

Kakashi reads the energy of the room and catches Yamato’s attention. “Hey. Didn’t you just say you wanted to take things slow with Obito?”

He jumps to feel the weight of Yamato’s dick rocking up against him. He’s completely erect again.

A faint blush catches up Kakashi’s cheeks.

“We can take it slow,” Yamato murmurs, “But you’re already…”

A low growl of approval comes from the window. Obito makes his move, sliding into the room like a shadow. The window snaps shut as he descends. Yamato distracts Kakashi with a kiss, rocking up suggestively, two hot palms sliding up the sensitive insides of his thighs. Kakashi gasps into the kiss, attention torn in two directions. He’s focused on Yamato but very aware of Obito coming up behind him. His ears tell him that Obito is shedding layers. His body tells him that he is very interested in the obvious direction things have taken. But his brain interrupts with one last desperate stab of logic and he twists from Yamato’s kiss to catch Obito’s gaze.

“Hey. I don’t mind being a catalyst, but I don’t want to be a regret.”

Two sets of hands descend on his body and Kakashi feels the last of his resistance sizzle into nothing at the touch. Yamato is steady and certain beneath him. Obito slides up behind him, warm as any flame. The two of them press in sync, teasing Kakashi’s pale skin expertly. It’s a perfect attack. Kakashi gives up with a long groan, surrendering to their coaxing caresses.

“I know we won’t regret choosing you,” Yamato says simply, before moving in time with Obito to make Kakashi sing for them.

+

The rest of the night blurs together for Kakashi. Between Obito’s insatiable oral fixation, Yamato’s stamina, and both men’s intimate knowledge of the different ways to make Kakashi _howl_ with pleasure, it’s a wonder he doesn’t pass out.

He does eventually beg mercy after his second orgasm, and by then both Obito and Yamato are heated enough to leave any hesitation far behind. Kakashi has a front row seat as they fall back into the sheets together, and into one another.

Obito looks good taking command. Yamato does, too, but he falls on his back again to let Obito take up the space between his thighs. Kakashi shudders to watch Yamato take his fingers. He loves the look of them both; Yamato gasping and twisting, legs stretching even further apart to let Obito have at him, Obito pressing in relentlessly, seeking that sweet spot to make his partner cry his name.

There’s kisses and soft gasps as they touch. Yamato’s hands find Obito’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. Obito is bigger than Kakashi, broader in shoulder and heavier, and Yamato gasps to take his weight, and then his cock.

Kakashi can’t look away as Obito chants his boyfriend’s name like a prayer. His body is hot from having Kakashi between them but it’s just them now. Obito breaks the kiss to press his lips into Yamato’s sweating brow.

“I’ve been thinking about this. You feel incredible.”

Yamato’s laughter is raspy and his cheeks are red. His brown eyes are warm when he looks up into Obito’s adoring gaze.

“I’m glad. Obito. I want you, too.”

Obito chokes a bit. Kakashi worries that he’ll cry and nearly intervenes, but he stops. Whatever happens happens. He’s part of them but right now is just for the two of them, however it happens.

Yamato laughs again. He cups Obito’s face, the side with the thick scarring and his smooth cheek, and pulls him in close to kiss away his tears.

“Are these for me? There’s nothing to cry about. You did everything right. It feels amazing.”

“Yeah?” Yamato gasps. Obito smirks, rocking his hips again, leaving the sentiment behind in favor of fucking Yamato into a babbling mess.

It’s painfully tempting to touch himself as he watches Obito take Yamato to pieces, hammering him with single-minded ardency, furiously pursuing Yamato’s pleasure. They both look amazing like this. Yamato can’t hold back a single sound, gasping, arching and crying out beneath Obito’s body. The black-haired man fucks like he fights, never letting up for an instant, passionate, focused, almost ruthless with how he makes Yamato cry out under him.

Kakashi feels his stomach flutter to see Yamato coming on Obito’s cock.

After he’s finished reducing Yamato to a puddle of quiet whimpers and pleas, Obito seats himself deep inside his partner and stops there. His breathing is harsh, cheeks ablaze from his efforts. Obito’s eyes seem to _shine_ with conquest.

Then, twisting at the waist, he beckons with one hand.

Kakashi’s eyebrows hike up but he comes over. Obito watches with half-lidded eyes as his other lover takes up the space behind him. Strong pale hands slide up over the edge of his hips. Nimble fingers crest over his abs, wet with Yamato’s semen, and trail up, up, up over his torso to his chest. Sharp teeth nip at the skin of his shoulder and neck, and Obito laughs softly.

“What do you need?” He hears.

“Touch me.”

The command sends a bolt of desire straight through him. 

Kakashi touches him. Yamato, too, after he comes out of his post-orgasmic cloud and sees Kakashi’s wandering hands on Obito’s body. Obito groans for their touch, fervent and teasing, and bucks his hips further against Yamato’s hot body. Yamato under him jumps at the deep pressure, little aftershocks of pleasure washing over him. Kakashi rakes his nails down over his back, leaning in to bite. Obito cries out, hips jerking against Yamato, and Kakashi can tell from the way Yamato shouts that Obito is coming.

The Uchiha between them trembles through his orgasm, hissing Kakashi’s name and fucking Yamato beneath him a final time. Then he groans and goes limp. Yamato and Kakashi rearrange themselves on the bed, bringing Obito with him. He grunts but allows his partners to manhandle him between them.

With a collective sigh, they relax.

After the heat of sex the sheets feel refreshingly cool. Obito burrows into Yamato’s neck, kissing his skin over and over again. Kakashi on his other side drags a thin sheet up over their bodies. Yamato mumbles something about cleaning up but he’s hushed by Obito’s mouth.

“He’s right. We are a mess,” Kakashi agrees. “It’ll be better to clean up.”

“I’m spent. I want to sleep.”

“You can rest for a bit but we need to shower,” Yamato murmurs, letting Obito nuzzle up against his skin insistently. The look he fixes the other Mokuton-user with is extraordinarily fond. Kakashi loves the look of it, how Yamato’s eyes go soft for Obito’s need for post-orgasmic cuddles, drinking up the closeness and holding his partner against him.

Fingers wrap around his wrist and tug. Kakashi goes with amusement as Obito drags him down to be closer.

“Is it cuddle time?”

Obito turns to nip his ear, crushing Kakashi into a hug against the both of them. Yamato laughs, then, as Kakashi wheezes in Obito’s grip.

Finally content, Obito settles and shuts his eyes. His heart is still pounding heavily in his chest. Two familiar scents fill his senses. The limbs thrown over his own and the bodies pressed against his are the perfect weight.

He nearly falls asleep.

“Oi. I’m gonna move you.”

“Pick me up, then.”

He goes when Yamato moves, looping both arms around his neck as Yamato stands, holding Obito bridal-style as he heads to the bathroom. Kakashi lets them go on ahead. “I’m going to change the sheets, Tenzo.”

“Roger that, Captain.”

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself, _Senpai_ ,” Yamato calls over a shoulder, not looking back. Obito cackles in his arms and sticks out his tongue before they disappear into the bathroom together.

+

“Give that back, I’m not done.”

“I’ll give it in a second. Let me get some suds.”

“Hey,” Kakashi grumbles as Obito’s fingers slide low on his back. He jumps when Yamato’s hand cups him in front, rolling his empty balls in both hands. The sensation is almost _too_ much. His body jolts as Yamato touches him gingerly. The brunette strokes his cock to clean and Kakashi nearly whines.

“You came so much,” Yamato murmurs, impressed.

Kakashi’s cheeks heat with the praise but the grip distracts him. It’s close to uncomfortable.

“I actually can’t come anymore,” he informs Obito as the insatiable Uchiha presses in with a fingertip. “Wait. Obito? Don’t—“

“Let me,” Obito murmurs against the shell of his ear. “I’ll be gentle.”

Kakashi shivers at the touch, invasive but slow, careful. Yamato catches up his mouth in a kiss to distract him.

The sound of the shower spray nearly drowns out Obito’s quiet noise of approval as he slides in where their release is still caught up inside Kakashi’s body. He moves deliberately, mindful of how sensitive Kakashi is after their coupling.

Yamato is holding him so Kakashi feels completely comfortable slumping against him when Obito’s fingers press in too deep, sending shocks of sharp delight down his spine and knocking his knees out from under him. The brunette takes his weight without flinching. Obito mumbles a sincere apology into the wet skin of his back, moving his finger out slowly.

Kakashi shudders and closes his eyes.

Obito and Yamato team up to finish cleaning them. Their movements are delicate as they pass over his body. The spray of the shower cuts off and someone wraps him in a towel. The next time he opens his eyes Kakashi is laid up between the two of them in fresh clothes. Yamato is watching him silently, Obito’s head buried again in the crook of his neck.

“Go back to sleep,” he insists. His hand smoothes over Kakashi’s cheek, and the silver-haired man obeys.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, 15 chapters max. 
> 
> That being said, jeez, these chapters are getting long. 👀

Sunlight filters in through the window, catching on silver eyelashes. Yamato looks a little longer. It’s so rare. Kakashi’s sleeping face in his bed in the morning. Part of him selfishly wants more of this time. There’s no sense of urgency or motivation to do anything. No missions, no teaching, nothing to do because the Festival is tonight and he can actually relax (as much as any shinobi can).

The soft sounds of breathing fill his room and Yamato’s heart.

Kakashi’s is a pattern he can predict. Obito’s has a different pace and he shifts as Yamato watches him, turning his face to seek the heat of Kakashi’s shoulder with his cheek.

It’s very endearing.

Kakashi would probably shove Obito off if he were awake so Yamato takes the time to memorize the way they’re cuddled up close like this.

One black eye blinks open. Yamato just barely doesn’t jump in surprise.

“I thought you were still asleep.”

“Sleepy,” Obito mumbles, rearranging himself against Kakashi and seeking Yamato’s shin with one hand. “Come back to bed. It’s too early to be vertical.”

Laughing softly, he goes.

The three of them are rather tall and long of limb. It’s a comfortable pile nevertheless. Obito is sandwiched between the two men, one thick arm wound tightly around Kakashi’s narrow waist, the other pulling Yamato back into them so they can be close. Their legs slide together against the sheets and Yamato feels his stomach jump. Obito pulls him right in for a kiss.

His lips are firm and his touch is commanding. Yamato feels the playful urge to fight back, leaning away just a bit to make Obito chase him. The dark-haired man snags his neck to keep him close, black eye lit with that same fickle light, and Yamato lets himself be pulled into Obito’s orbit.

Their bodies press together atop the sheets and it’s comfortable. So is the sight of Obito’s smile when Yamato breaks their kiss to look at the other man.

“Someone’s not sleepy anymore,” Yamato teases fondly.

“Look who’s talking, tree-boy,” Obito bites back cheerfully, voice still raspy with sleep as he slides his thigh up against Yamato’s half-hard erection. “Want to get back out of our clothes?”

“Coffee first.”

Yamato snorts a laugh as Obito rolls his eye end shove their other partner, just come awake.

“Sex first, then coffee.”

“Coffee first,” Kakashi mumbles back. “Please.”

“Sex.”

“Coffee.”

“That’s enough,” Yamato cuts in, amused and tolerant. “Let’s compromise. How about whoever brings coffee gets a blowjob?”

Obito yelps as Kakashi tears off the bed, sprinting for the kitchen. He’s up on his feet not a second later, sprinting after his former teammate.

The sound of Yamato’s laughter follows them.

+

Yamato is naked when they come back with coffee in both their hands.

Kakashi licks his lips as Obito gapes, face heating at the sight of Yamato stripped on the sheets.

“Change of plans,” he announces, thrusting the coffee forward. “Let us blow you—you have the coffee.”

Yamato raises an eyebrow but accepts the offering. Who is he to turn down two thirsty boyfriends?

He takes a long sip as Kakashi and Obito elbow each other to get on their knees, shoving because they can’t possibly both fit between his thighs.

Then they actually get their hands on him and Yamato has to put the coffee on a flat surface, fast. Two sets of hands caress him, working his erection over greedily to hear him groan as he falls back against the sheets. Kakashi’s mouth closes around him and Yamato shouts.

“Fuck you—“ There’s a brief struggle and the mouth on him comes off with a slick sound, before Obito dives in to suck him down. Kakashi says something too soft to hear. Yamato can’t focus on what he’s saying because Obito is trying to suck his soul out through his cock and he’s goddamned close to succeeding. His mouth is wonderful, hot and wet, and he keeps running his tongue up along the underside of him.

Kakashi isn’t idle long. Yamato watches him move around and attack Obito’s exposed back. It makes Obito swallow around him. The heat and pressure suddenly doubles and Yamato curses, legs twitching, hips bucking forward and fucking further into Obito’s mouth. “Sorry,” he gasps, trying to restrain himself. Kakashi gives a cocky smirk and drops down to cover Obito’s back in teasing touches, making him jerk in surprise. Yamato grunts as Obito takes him very deep before coming up with a gasp of his own.

“Fuck—fuck, you asshole, that’s cheating.”

“You’re not good at sharing,” Kakashi drawls, hands catching either side of Obito’s broad chest and trailing down slowly over his body, causing him to shiver at the touch. “If you’re not going to share then at least let me touch you.”

“You’re distracting,” Obito snaps, though he doesn’t shake Kakashi off. Yamato sits up off the bed and gathers Obito’s cheeks in both hands. The dark-haired man comes and shuts his eye for the kiss Yamato hushes him with. He squirms in Yamato’s arms. The brunette glances around him to see where Kakashi is still tracing teasing shapes into Obito’s body, pale fingertips dancing lightly over Obito’s skin.

“You don’t have to do this.”

Obito’s eye snaps open.

“I want to.”

“Kakashi isn’t going away,” Yamato warns. “Or Guy, or Iruka.”

Obito looks confused for a moment. Yamato elaborates, “I’m dating them. I told you.”

“I remember,” Obito mumbles, cheeks heating up as Kakashi’s wandering hands start slipping down past his abdomen and stomach. “Just didn’t expect them to jump into bed with us. I don’t really want to date them though. Just you.”

“I’m not just me,” Yamato says, careful with the turn of conversation. “Iruka and Guy have been with me for a long time. And Kakashi. Just because we started this doesn’t mean you can have me all to yourself.”

Obito whines in his throat. Kakashi’s hands have dipped to tease the inside of his thighs, fingertips trailing closer and closer to his groin over his boxers. Yamato glances up and the touches stop at once. Kakashi sits back to let them have this time. Apparently it wasn’t clear enough earlier.

“Sorry,” Obito mumbles at his former teammate before turning to his new boyfriend with a sheepish look. “…I really like you.”

“I like you, too, Obito,” Yamato says, a little dryly, “Else I wouldn’t have enjoyed last night as much as I did.”

Obito’s cheeks go a handsome scarlet. Kakashi reaches for one of the cooling cups of coffee and deposits it deftly in his partner’s hands. Obito looks sour and Yamato’s erection looks painful at this point, but it’s more important to clear the air before they continue, and everyone knows it.

“If you can’t stand to share me then we can’t be together,” Yamato says without preamble.

Obito looks down at his coffee cup.

Yamato feels his heart squeeze painfully in his chest. The connection he’d felt with Obito last night felt amazing. He’ll never forget it, but he would never forget his other partners either. Iruka and Guy hold special places in his heart. Was it too fast after all? Maybe they should have spent more time easing into each other. Worry grows like vines with thorns winding around Yamato’s heart. Will Obito ask him to choose between his lovers? What will happen?

For a few moments there’s nothing but silence.

“Yeah. Okay.”

Yamato and Kakashi exchange looks.

“Just like that?” Kakashi prompts, skeptical. The dark-haired man has never struck him as the whimsical type. For Obito to suddenly be on board with something is a bit suspicious. “Are you sure you get what you’re getting into?”

Obito glances up from his cup with determination on his face.

“I’m not stupid. You have other partners, just like Kakashi. I just wasn’t thinking. I’ve been with just Rin for ages—I’m not used to sharing. So yeah, I get it, but maybe I’m out of practice. I have to get used to not having you all to myself.”

A knot unwinds from Yamato’s chest. The worry that had begun to creep into his heart evaporates. Obito isn’t anything like Mizuki. He’s just stepping into his first (second?) polyamorous relationship after a long stretch of monogamy, so of course there’s a learning curve.

“Can we keep going now?” Obito asks.

Kakashi finishes his cup of coffee and careens into Obito to kiss him onto the bed. Yamato laughs and catches his own coffee cup as it threatens to spill over the sides. The atmosphere of the room has shifted again. He can’t help but go along with it when Kakashi suggests they help Obito with some hands-on practice in sharing.

+

It isn’t until almost an hour later that they’re interrupted. Yamato picks his head up at the pounding on his door.

“That’ll be Guy.”

“Tell him to come back later,” Obito pants, shaking his head. “Don’t go.”

“Have you learned nothing?” Kakashi scolds. He slides back a fraction and Yamato hums appreciatively at the view of Obito arching back to try and keep Kakashi inside. The soft way he whines in his throat is drowned out by the banging on the door. Yamato pulls up his pants and goes to answer the door.

He smiles and opens the door. As expected Guy is standing there with a bright grin.

“Boyfriend!”

“Guy,” Yamato says very fondly, allowing himself to be yanked forward into a tight embrace. He leans into it, knowing Guy can take his weight, comfortable in the thick arms that pluck him off his feet. “I’m a little busy with Kakashi and Obito.”

He gets set down carefully. Guy’s eyes get big before his cheeks go pink.

“I see. I am interrupting.” He pauses briefly before glancing over Yamato’s shoulder curiously. He doesn’t ask to come in and Yamato doesn’t invite him. That sliver of curiosity remains when Guy looks back, asking what he can’t seem to say, and Yamato laughs.

“It is what you think. We got together recently—me and Obito.”

“And Kakashi?” Guy rumbles, voice sexy without even trying to be. Yamato licks his lips and thinks of the partners he’s briefly abandoned.

“We’re still figuring that part out. Can you come back later?”

Guy gives his boyfriend a large grin, teeth shining white.

“Of course! I will be back closer to lunch.”

“We won’t be that long.”

The older man gives a mischievous look, a rare expression on his handsome face, and winks at Yamato when he turns to leave.

“Have fun together!”

“Goodbye, Guy.”

“Until later, boyfriend!”

Yamato laughs when Guy zips back in to steal a kiss off his lips before leaving.

He shuts the door and returns to the room where Kakashi has Obito up on all fours and taking his cock. The silver-haired man tosses Yamato a quirky sort of smile as he comes back and pats Obito’s trembling thigh.

“Look. Our boyfriend’s back.”

“Yamato,” Obito groans, cheeks rosy and arms starting to shake. “Please get back over here? I’m actually gonna die. He won’t move without you.”

The brunette smiles and comes to kneel in front his new lover losing his mind at the hands of his older one. It’s delightful to watch but also very fun to participate. He takes a few moments to stroke Obito’s red hot cheek, appreciating the way his lips are swollen from sucking Yamato’s cock. Behind him Kakashi rocks in half-way, not enough to satisfy, just enough to make Obito breathe a little heavier and splutter and clench his fist in the sheets. He’s been sweating for the last quarter-hour.

“You’re mean, Senpai. I think he’s learned well enough for today.”

“Oh gods please let me come,” Obito sobs. He’s shaking.

Kakashi hums, thoughtful, but Yamato nails him with a stern expression and he relents. Obito beneath him gives a heartfelt cry, body arching as Kakashi finally finally fucks him properly, thrusting in all the way, no longer teasing. He comes undone in seconds, spending with a wild sound and going boneless in Kakashi’s grip.

The silver-haired jounin grunts, his hips stuttering into Obito’s ass. “Fuck—you got so tight—“

Yamato gives up a quiet sound of delight as his partners lose control. They both look gorgeous and together they’re breathtaking. The way Kakashi’s muscles move when he’s coming, and how Obito’s body jolts at the sudden depth when he’s fucked into the mattress is all very good for Yamato. He can feel his own erection throb in his pants to see his lovers find completion in one another’s care.

Twin Sharingan eyes blink up at him as he palms himself through the pants.

“You finished without me.”

Despite just finishing, both Kakashi and Obito reach out for him without hesitation. Yamato lets them draw him into them, against the bed, and then loses himself to their combined apologetic efforts. The brunette groans for Kakashi’s roguish grin and Obito’s blushing smile. He gasps for their touch. Obito takes him in hand while Kakashi teases his ass with fingers dripping Obito’s release. The sight is sinfully filthy. Yamato finds his own sense of control torched and throws his head back for their assault. Then he’s spent.

Obito’s lips find his as his orgasm ripples through. Kakashi wipes a towel down over him, careful with how sensitive Yamato is after coming. He feels Obito gasp into his mouth and knows Kakashi has moved on to toweling him down, too. He kindly occupies Obito’s senses by deepening the kiss, leaning in and leading with a sliver of tongue. Obito groans for him and lets himself be distracted.

+

They finish up and shower separately. Kakashi finishes pulling on his jounin’s vest as Obito slips into his sandals, sitting by the windowsill where he’d come in the night before. The silver-haired man pauses to take stock of his slightly older lover with a fond look. Obito notices and cocks an eyebrow of his own.

“What? See something you like?”

“I do,” Kakashi agrees, bold with his preferences. He’s rewarded by the deep crimson color that floods Obito’s scarred face. The other man grumbles and finishes dressing, embarrassed but pleased. Kakashi snags Obito by the upper arm before he can leave Yamato’s room.

“Hey. It’s alright if you can’t handle it. But Yamato and I are part of other people.”

He has to make sure Obito really knows what he’s getting into.

The dark-haired man looks at the floor instead of meeting his eyes. Kakashi knows Obito, and waits.

“…it feels like… it’s different. Not different bad. Just… different.” He glances up then and meets Kakashi’s one eye with his own. “With Rin, I’m one-hundred percent okay with sharing you, with her. I l-love you.”

Kakashi doesn’t ask if he loves Yamato. Doesn’t need to, and Obito isn’t ready to say it if he does. He waits, encouraging Obito with his eyes to continue. Eventually the other man gives up a quiet noise of frustration.

“I like him, alright? And I like you, and it’s good when we’re together. But I know you. I get you—I don’t get him yet. I kind of want it to be just us for a while.”

He smiles under the face mask.

“That’s fine.”

Obito squirms.

“You’re not upset?”

“It was a little selfish of me to speed things along between the two of you.” He plants a hand on Obito’s shoulder. “Thank you for being honest.”

Obito’s eyes flicker over Kakashi’s shoulder and a handsome pink colors his face and the tips of his ears. His gaze is contemplative and quiet in a way Kakashi isn’t accustomed to seeing. He looks lost in thought as he stares out into Yamato’s apartment where the other Mokuton-user is fixing them breakfast. The far-away look in his eyes is the same one he used to send after Rin when he thought no one else was watching. Kakashi smiles to see it.

The Uchiha blinks to feel Kakashi’s gloved palm slide up the scarred side of his face.

“I’ve missed this look on you.”

“What look,” Obito wonders, focusing on Kakashi again. “Is my face doing something weird?”

Kakashi shakes his head and lets go.

“It’s nothing. Come on. Let’s eat. Are you going to tell Rin before the Festival?”

Obito nods and joins the other two in the kitchen. Yamato offers a smile as his guests take seats at his table. They enjoy rice seasoned with seaweed and an egg. The food is filling and the atmosphere is good. Kakashi feels very comfortable. Obito keeps ending up staring at Yamato, who politely pretends not to notice. It’s cute.

Once their plates are clean they go their separate ways. Kakashi levels Obito with an expectant look. His former teammate rolls his eye and makes a shooing motion. Yamato raises an eyebrow as Obito departs. “What was that about?”

“He’s going to talk to Rin.”

“Oh. That’s nice. And where are you going?”

“With you, to see Guy,” Kakashi drawls, dragging Yamato into his side by his elbow. “What did he want earlier?”

“You noticed.”

“Difficult to miss the way he can be heard from half the village away.” Kakashis’ voice is wry and fond at once. Yamato rolls both his eyes as they walk together.

Finding their boyfriend is no hardship: as Kakashi said he’s easily heard from far off.

“Boyfriends!”

Yamato laughs as he and Kakashi both are swept off their feet. Guy hugs them to his chest tightly. The squeeze is excruciating. Kakashi feels one of his ribs threaten to snap. “Guy? Guy. Please put us down.”

Boisterous laughter echoes off the buildings. Kakashi and Yamato land gracefully as Guy releases them, only to take one of their hands in his. Yamato can’t help smiling when Guy is around. His positive energy is infectious.

“It’s good to see you. Sorry we were, ah, busy earlier.”

“Not at all! It is good that you were with the people you care about. It is hip! And cool! And auspicious!”

“Auspicious,” Kakashi repeats with a raised eyebrow. “Why?”

Guy’s grin seems to shine brighter than the sun.

“You shall see. Here!”

He holds out his hand. Kakashi and Yamato gape. In Guy’s palm sits a beautiful smooth titanium band, wreathed with an intricate leaf pattern in gold. A single perfect pearl is caught in the center of the leaf’s spiral, Konoha’s symbol, the same shape they all bear with pride.

“Guy, it’s gorgeous,” Yamato says, voice gone raspy. “He’ll love it!”

“You’re sure you wanna do it tonight?” Kakashi wonders. “There’ll be a ton of people around.”

“Iruka-sensei is a man of the people,” Guy says without worry. “He is beloved by half the village’s children, and their parents, and us. No number of people would bother him.” He gives Kakashi his attention. “I chose tonight because the four of us will be together again! I…” His voice sticks, just for a moment. Guy gathers himself and forges forward, “I have no doubts at all what his answer will be! But… it would mean more, to both of us, if you were there as well.”

“To support you? Of course.” Yamato beams gently. He’s touched and pleased for his lover at once. “Will you give him your name?”

“I thought he might share his,” Guy admits. For once he seems shy. It’s endearing.

Kakashi takes Guy’s shoulder firmly in hand and drags him in for a fierce hug.

“I’m happy for you. I know he’ll say yes.”

Yamato’s thick arms come up to join his and together they sandwich Guy between them. The jounin chokes on an emotional sob before reciprocating the grip with all his might. Kakashi feels all the air in his body rush out. His eyes nearly pop out of his head. He’s almost certain he hears one of Yamato’s bones snap.

Guy sets them down and takes their hands again in his.

“My dear loves. Kakashi. Yamato.”

They accept a sincere kiss from him, each in turn, before Guy hurries to scrub at the tears streaming down his face. Yamato’s heart goes out to his boyfriend, who seems overcome with joy, and takes him by the elbow.

“Come on. Let’s go pick out a gift box for it. Iruka likes subtlety, and maroon.”

Kakashi fishes out his wallet. Yamato accepts the wad of bills he passes over with a fond look. “I’ll see you later?”

“A little before sunset.”

Yamato gives his partner an expectant look.

“So well after dusk?”

Kakashi laughs.

“You know me so well.”

He darts in to press a kiss to the corner of Guy’s damp eyes, which erupt again in tears of joy. Yamato rolls his eyes but kisses Kakashi back through his face mask.

“Goodbye for now, Senpai.”

“Tenzo.”

“Ya. Ma. To. Even children can remember!”

Kakashi drags his mask off so Yamato can see it when he sticks out his tongue. Then he vanishes in a swirl of leaves.

+

He reappears outside the training grounds. There’s hours before sundown and he means to get in training. With so many lovers and precious people, there’s hardly time for him to spend on his own. Kakashi rolls his shoulders and warms up.

There isn’t even a faint sheen of sweat on his brow before the world’s fastest man whisks him off his feet.

Tumbling through Kamui is disorienting. Traveling with Minato’s Hiraishin is electric. Kakashi always feels as though his entire body has turned to lightning when they fly, faster than sound, across time and space in the space of a blink. That hyper-awareness state stays with him when they land so he doesn’t accidentally attack the person that accosts him and his boyfriend.

“Yes! You found him!”

“Kushina,” Kakashi says fondly, arms dropping down to surround his boyfriend’s wife, his other lover, and he feels her answering embrace threatening to squeeze the life from him. Minato behind him hasn’t let go, holding Kakashi firmly against his body.

He laughs in their arms.

So much for training, he thinks as they tumble back against the sheets, though as Kushina unzips her dress, as Minato’s nimble fingers divest him of his vest and his pants, as two sets of eager lips descend to test and tease ever inch of his newly uncovered skin, Kakashi can’t find it in his heart to hold a grudge.

+

“Are you gonna wear a kimono or yukata?”

Naruto shrugs.

“Dunno. Mom n’ dad are wearing something traditional and really pretty, but I don’t wanna wear anything with too many complicated pieces. I just wanna have fun, y’know!”

“Sure,” Shikamaru says steadily, readdressing the question. “What is Sakura wearing? At least I can coordinate with her.”

“Pink!”

“Of course. Man, what a drag.”

“You always say that!”

“I don’t own anything pink and you haven’t picked something to wear. Do you even know when we’re meeting her?”

Naruto shrugs. “I can go and ask.”

Shikamaru sighs. “You’re so hopeless. We’ve had ages to get this kind of stuff together and you wait until tonight to find out?”

The blonde offers up a blinding grin.

“Here! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!” In a puff of smoke, a second Naruto appears, wearing the same ridiculous grin only this one puts on some sandals and heads for the door. “I’ll go find out! That way you can stay and make it up to Shika, heh.”

Shikamaru splutters but goes down when Naruto pounces.

Naruto’s clone snickers at the predictably lewd moans that he leaves behind. Then it’s on to finding Sakura-chan and figuring out where and when they’re supposed to meet for the Festival. He dodges people and buildings with practiced ease. Quick feet take him through the village to where he knows Sakura-chan will be: with her best friend, Ino.

Ino is shrugging off the apron of her family flower store. She’s done with her shift. “Finally! Now we can go and get dressed!”

“But the Festival won’t start until sundown,” Sakura laughs, “We don’t need to be in our outfits until way after lunch.”

“Oh you’re underestimating how long it’ll take to do make up and hair! We seriously need to start if we wanna be ready in time. Hey, here comes your idiot girlfriend.”

“Naruto’s a he right now, not a she,” Sakura points out, sticking her tongue out at the same time.

“Whatever. Hey blondie!”

“Look who’s talking!” Naruto shouts back cheekily, waving at Ino as he skids to a stop. His cheeks are pink from running across the village and his breath comes a bit quickly, but he’s a clone, so it’s fine. Naruto still feels his heart skip a beat to see Sakura’s cheeks pink up at the sight of him.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“Um.”

Ino groans as they bluster at one another.

“Oh my god, are you actually teenagers? You act like you’ve never seen each other before! It’s seriously annoying.”

Sakura shoves her good-naturedly. “Give us a minute! Unless you wanna hang around and watch me kiss my boyfriend.”

“UGH! NO thanks, bye! Come catch me at Izuzu’s lemonade stand so we can get our game on! Tonight’s gonna be here any minute!”

The sound of Sakura’s laughter makes Naruto grin.

He waves again as Ino takes off. She and Sakura exchange fond insults, bickering with bright cheeks. They’re excellent for one another. Both girls get to test one another. The interaction lets Ino be very snarky and Sakura has a healthy way to channel her inner rage. Their friendship is practically legendary for how elastic it is; no matter how wicked the fight, they always make up in the end. Naruto thought they were going to end up together for sure. Sakura disabused him of this notion shortly after they got on the same team.

“Oi, Sakura-chan. Would you say you love Ino?”

“Yes,” she’d said freely. “I do love her.”

“Then does that mean you’re gonna ask her out one day?”

Sakura had gone pinker than her hair at that question.

“Not all love is about having sex with people! Naruto!”

It was the second time she’d decked him. He rubbed his cheek on reflex at the memory. It was the same cheek she’d kissed after he’d asked her out.

“Something on your mind?”

“Hm?”

“You’re spaced out,” Sakura informs her teammate with a knowing look. “You’re totally picking up his habits.”

“Man, I am not!”

“Oh? Weren’t you just staring off into space? Doesn’t Shikamaru do that all the time?”

Naruto shakes his head. “Gah! No! I’m not—hey, I remember, I was supposed to ask you when we’re meeting for the Festival!”

“Is that all?”

The blonde racks his brain.

“…oh! And when.”

Sakura laughs and leans in to reward his good memory with a quick butterfly kiss to the corner of his mouth. Naruto goes a little wobbly in the knees for it, blue eyes blinking rapidly. Sakura can’t help laughing again.

“You dork! We talked about this. Don’t you remember? We’re meeting at the fried octopus vendor, the one that sells balloons? You said you wanted to get us some before they got all sold out!”

“Oh yeah. Now I remember! Thanks Sakura-chan! You’re the best!”

“See you tonight?”

Naruto nods and comes in for a kiss. He blinks when Sakura puts up a hand to deny him.

“Did you think I can’t tell the difference between you and the real you? Moron!”

The Kage Bunshin pouts.

“Aww… Sakura-chan the real me gets all the feedback when I disappear, y’know? So, it’s just like kissing the real one! He’ll totally remember.”

“Oh? Will he remember this?”

Naruto squeaks as two hands fist in the front of his jumpsuit. He cries out, but the sound gets swallowed up under Sakura’s kiss. Her lips crash together against his with an almost bruising force. He feels her drag them close though the sensation of a sweet flicker of tongue totally derails any protest in his mind. Naruto groans eagerly and kisses back.

His cheeks are rosy when Sakura finally lets him up for air.

“T-t-tongue,” he mumbles, close to incoherent. He might be drooling.

Sakura shoves him.

“Go back and remind yourself where we’re supposed to meet.”

“Right! Okay! Ah, Sakura-chan, when?”

“Seven o’clock!”

“Seven! Alright! I’ll be there! Believe it! Bye!”

“Bye!”

He turns after waving and takes off, top-speed. He wonders what the real body and Shikamaru have been getting up to.

A familiar chakra causes Naruto to drop out of his sprint. He takes a detour through the crowded streets to find his other teammate.

Sasuke’s spiky black hair is difficult to pick out. There’s practically a family reunion going on with how many of his relatives have come out to shop. Naruto spots Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui, among others, before he zeros in on a familiar sulking face. A grin lights up his face and he jogs over.

“Hey sourpuss!”

“Dead last,” Sasuke says back tonelessly, eyes fixed down on the selection of shuriken behind the weapon seller’s glass display. “Beat it. I’m busy.”

“So rude,” Itachi despairs, having just stepped into hearing range. Sasuke jumps out of his skin. Shisui cracks up at the sight of his flustered younger cousin.

“Please excuse my baby brother.”

“Itachiiii,” Sasuke hisses, mortified. His face is crimson with humiliation.

Shisui is howling with laughter.

It’s funny to see stubborn bossy Sasuke embarrassed but they are teammates, and in the name of camaraderie that Kakashi-sensei is always going on and on and on about, Naruto clears his throat and shakes his head.

“It’s fine! I insulted him first, y’know? I apologize. Sorry Sasuke-te-ah-I mean, Sasuke. What’re you up to, anyway?”

The black-haired boy huffs and turns back to the display case. As though suddenly remembering his older brother’s presence, Sasuke jumps, and spits up a terse response: “Shopping.”

“Eh? Shopping for what?”

“A gift.”

“For who?”

“Nosy,” Sasuke hisses through his teeth, “Stop asking. It isn’t for you.”

“Sasuke,” Itachi chides.

The youngest Uchiha’s ears go pink.

Shisui takes pity this time, looping his elbow with Itachi’s. “We’re crashing their party. C’mon! I still have to get something for Anko and Shizune. Do girls like throwing stars or explosive tags better.”

“Anko-san will appreciate either,” Itachi says as he lets the older boy steer him away. “Good to see you, Naruto-kun. Please continue to take care of my precious younger brother for me.”

Naruto nods importantly. Sasuke can’t get much redder. He waits a few moments after the other Uchihas have gone before glancing back at what Sasuke is looking at so hard.

“Don’t you already have a set of knives just like this?”

Sasuke grunts an affirmative.

“C’mon, don’t be like that. Your brother’s gone! It’s just us. Relax a bit.”

The pale teenager scoffs and puts a hand on his hip. “It isn’t your business anyway. Just leave me alone.”

Naruto ignores him, accustomed to Sasuke’s standoffishness, and squints at the knives won display.

“It’s a gift you said.”

Sasuke doesn’t answer, but Naruto is ninja enough to read that as his answer.

“Who’s it for?”

“Not you.”

“I get that. Say, is it for someone you like?”

A muscle in Sasuke’s jaw clenches. His hands close into fists at his sides. The chakra at his center fluxes once, a slip of his iron-tight control, which is the final clue. Naruto plays at being boisterous and overly obnoxious, but he can read Sasuke well enough by now, and knows when to back off.

“Hey. Me ’n Sakura ’n Shikamaru are getting fried octopus at that stall with the balloons later. Y’wanna come meet up with us?”

Sasuke says nothing for the longest time. It goes on long enough that Naruto begins to give up hope, when he finally shrugs.

“Fine. I’ll come.”

Naruto groans.

“Why are you always like this? You’re so dramatic.”

“I am not,” Sasuke snaps. “Leave me alone, Naruto, I’m busy.”

“Sure. Buying a gift for your girlfriend.”

“I don’t know if they’re a girl.”

Naruto blinks.

Sasuke shakes his head, surprised at his own slip of tongue.

“You don’t know? Like, they switch, or you can’t tell?”

“I couldn’t say,” Sasuke mumbles, uncertain for the first time. “I only met them once.”

The blonde freely boggles at this information. “You only met them one time and you wanna get them a set of knives—Sasuke these are really nice knives! It’s at least four mission’s pay! What the hell? And you’ve never introduced us?”

“It never came up before.”

“What if they switch like me,” Naruto hisses, eyes bright with hope. “What if they’re a girl sometimes and a boy sometimes and that’s why you can’t tell? Sasuke! Who is it? I gotta know!”

The pale teen grabs his excitable teammate by his collar and darts into the shops corner. His dark eyes zip around the store, making sure they’re well enough alone, before releasing Naruto and hissing beneath his breath, “I’m not sure, don’t say it so loud. Itachi can hear things a mile off.”

“Sasuke,” Naruto repeats, eyes zeroed in on his friend, “Are you gonna introduce us later?”

Sasuke glances up and Naruto is taken aback at the openness on his face. It isn’t like anything he’s used to. Sasuke is always reserved, always guarded, but there’s definitely uncertainty written across his features. A heartbeat of regret beats in Naruto’s chest. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything.

“Yeah.”

Shocked, Naruto nods.

“Oh. Uh. That’s… that’s cool. Yeah! D’you think they like octopus?”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh. Well, I guess we’ll find out!”

The other teen looks up and a bit of his color comes back. Naruto’s confident grin grows as Sasuke half-smiles.

“Sure. See you later, dork.”

Naruto nods and checks out, his heart thumping in his chest. For a few seconds he was really worried. Sasuke seemed uptight about his person, whoever they are. He wonders why the stoic boy is so stressed out. But Naruto is a man on a mission and takes his new information back with him.

Predictably, Shikamaru and the real Naruto are out of their clothes when he gets back.

“Oh, gross, our shirt!”

“Shutup,” the real Naruto huffs, though there’s no heat behind it. He’s too blissed out to let anything under his skin. Shikamaru beside him rolls his eyes and finishes pulling up his pants.

“So what’s the news?”

“It’ll be quicker to Dispel,” Naruto says, cutting his own clone off. The copy makes an annoyed face as he’s banished.

Shikamaru waits for the smoke to clear expectantly.

“You’re kind of a dick to yourself,” he points out as Naruto absorbs the memories of his clone. “He was literally about to tell us and you killed him.”

“Oi, he’s me, and I don’t kill my Shadow Clones, y’know! They just go back to being me!”

Blue eyes blink a few more times. Naruto’s satiated state slips away as he takes in the recollections of the past hour. His brow furrows and Shikamaru cocks a curious eyebrow of his own.

“Everything okay?”

“I think so,” Naruto mumbles, “Sasuke was acting weird.”

“Sasuke? I thought your clone went to meet up with Sakura.”

“What? Oh, yeah, she was with Ino, but my clone ran into Sasuke on the way back…” He pauses and gives an apologetic half-smile. “Sorry. It’s private, I think.”

“That’s fine. I’m not nosy like Ino or Chouji. Keep your secrets.”

Naruto beams briefly before getting up. Shikamaru waves him off as he returns to his mom and dad’s place for lunch. Sasuke was acting really weird earlier, with his clone. He was edgy. Almost nervous. Naruto feels a smirk come on as he thinks about it. After all, today is the day of the Festival. Maybe Sasuke means to confess to someone? How romantic. Sakura-chan would be jealous if she still liked their dark-haired teammate. As it is, he can’t wait to catch up with her and try to figure out who Sasuke’s mystery date is.

In fact, he can’t wait, and goes through the seals for his Transformation.

Naruko emerges from the cloud of smoke, and sprints off to find her girlfriend and gossip.

+

Kakashi groans fervently. His entire body is wrung with pleasure, though Minato shows no signs of tiring. He can’t complain; the attention feels heavenly. After the treat from this morning, and now after having had both Kushina and Minato beneath him, he’s very complacent as his older lover takes time taking him to pieces, fucking him slowly against the bed they all share.

Kushina beneath him is panting through the last of her own orgasm, beautiful violet eyes fluttering as she rides out the wave. Her face looks gorgeous like this, Kakashi thinks, not for the first time, and he leans in again to press an open-mouthed kiss into the inside of her thigh. She sighs prettily for his touch. Her body shudders once more before dropping back against the sheets, very relaxed.

Minato behind him growls at the sight.

“Perfect. Kakashi, how many times did she come for you?”

“For us,” Kakashi mumbles, spreading his thighs to take Minato in deeper. “Ah! I lost count after six or seven. Fuck. Minato—right there—“

That sunshine-bright laughter comes from over his shoulder and Kakashi feels delight coil tight in his guts as his lover punishes him by pulling back a bit to miss that perfect spot deep inside. It’s so good. It’s not enough.

He laughs back and grips the sheets tighter.

“You’re trying to kill me.”

“I want you,” Minato murmurs, cheeks flush, golden eyelashes fluttering, “I want it to be good for you, but I love it when you’re close. You’re right there, aren’t you? It wouldn’t take much. All I have to do is…”

Kakashi shouts, hips bucking as Minato fucks in expertly, driving deep inside and slamming right up against his prostate. He stays there, pinning his younger lover down against the mattress, gripping Kakashi tight enough to bruise, and groans in approval as Kakashi loses himself.

The silver-haired man pants through his orgasm. It ripples through in waves of delight one after another, punctuated with each thrust. The pleasure soaks his brain straight through. He feels himself go woozy with the flood of endorphins and collapses against the sheets, joining Kushina in a post-orgasmic cloud of bliss. He’s so good right now.

“Kakashi,” he hears, Minato’s baritone choked as he fucks Kakashi into the bed. “ _Kakashi_ —“

“Oh, you’ve killed him,” Kushina laughs, breasts bouncing as she snickers against the sheets just in front of Kakashi. “He’s coming.”

She doesn’t blink as Minato loses himself. Kakashi feels his entire body shudder for the look of her watching her husband spend deep inside Kakashi’s pliant body. She’s leering hungrily despite being satisfied several times over. Kakashi loves this version of his red-haired lover: fucked out and still hot for the two of them. The weight of her gaze pins him down nearly as well as the actual weight of Minato bearing down on him.

The Yondaime comes with a soft panting sound, murmuring gently and seeking Kakashi’s permission. “Have you had enough, or shall I put you on your back? Kakashi.”

Minato’s erection hasn’t flagged at all despite finishing.

“I’m very full,” Kakashi mumbles back quietly. “And as much as I want that, I want to save some energy for tonight.”

“You’re very graceful. You can manage.”

Minato’s fingertips glide over the bare crest of Kakashi’s hip. Kakashi jumps at the touch. It makes Minato smirk to see Kakashi so sexed up and yet his reactions are fresh. Wanting. It never fails to stir desire inside the heart of him. His hot hand teases a path over his lover’s thigh to Kakashi’s ass, groping it coaxingly. Kakashi feels his heart skip a beat though he remains resolute in the face of temptation.

“I have limits, Sensei. Have mercy.”

“Have I ever pushed you too far?” Minato asks, voice sinfully low, those ocean-blue eyes glistening as he tests Kakashi’s resolve. There’s laughter in his chest as Kakashi shudders for his touch, eyes fluttering shut as Minato’s hand sinks down to where he’s still full. The silver-haired man groans long and low in his chest for the way Minato stretches him gently, sweetly, presses in with just the tip of a finger to tease. It doesn’t matter that it’s the first or the millionth time. The blonde’s touch lights up every single nerve in his body. Arousal bubbles back up inside of him and he fights it futilely. He always wants Minato to touch him like this.

“ _Sensei_.”

“Mina, don’t be a bully,” Kushina scolds, smacking Minato on the meat of his shoulder. The blonde laughs and relents. Kakashi says a quiet prayer in thanks as the fingertip slides out gingerly, followed by the loss of Minato’s cock, still hot and dripping his release. Kakashi mourns the loss of it with a soft sound. He was very close to giving in.

“Kashi says he wants to stop for now. Give him a rest! If you wanna go again I’ll take you on!”

Minato laughs at his wife’s spunky grin.

“I didn’t realize you had so much energy left, darling! Come here.”

Kushina goes with a flounce, literally bounding over Kakashi’s prone form to pounce on her husband. Kakashi watches with a fond look, feeling his libido pick up in interest as they fold together in a familiar picture, sun kissed skin and long crimson locks and a perfectly round butt.

He has to hold out, he thinks faintly, watching Kushina’s strong thighs part, eyes glued to the love-bites in the shape of his mouth that Minato kisses.

His red-haired lover keens for her husband’s touch.

Minato watches Kakashi’s reactions as he handles her just the way she likes, makes her jolt and jump and squirm for his fingertips and then the tip of his cock.

Kakashi bites his lip to keep from groaning in tandem with Kushina as Minato fucks her right in front of him.

“You’re trying to kill me,” he accuses again.

His mouth is _watering_.

“I’m doing nothing of the sort,” Minato murmurs, blue eyes laughing at his former student, lips parting so his tongue can sweep out over the sweet skin of Kushina’s throat, shining with her sweat.

The sound she makes as he teases her slit with the head of his cock is divine.

Kakashi cusses and surges forward.

+

He wakes up to the smell of tea, with his face pressed into a familiar pillowy curve. Kushina’s smell surrounds him, and the feel of her breast pressed into his cheek is heavenly. So is the weight of Minato crushing him from behind, pressing him into her between them. It feels amazing.

It takes a moment for him to come up out of the fog of languid relaxation to realize why he’s waking up.

“You really did try to kill me.”

“I’ve never given you more than what you can handle,” Minato corrects, “and you aren’t dead. Far from it.”

“Man, you did look a little dead after that third time. You made such a funny sound before you collapsed—“

“I didn’t collapse,” Kakashi cuts in quickly, cheeks heating. Kushina laughs openly. Minato has the sense to look a bit embarrassed.

“Perhaps we were overzealous today. You did, ah, fall asleep, rather quickly after we finished, Kakashi.” He pauses, a question on the tip of his tongue, before settling for an apologetic look.

The younger man snorts.

“You mean I passed out.”

“How is passing out different from collapsing? They’re the same thing, ya know!”

“Collapsing implies injury. Passing out is just absence of energy.”

“Big deal! It’s the same thing!”

Kakashi gives in gracelessly, coming up to kiss the annoyed look from Kushina’s mouth.

“You’re right.”

She grins when he pulls away to collapse back into her breast.

“Yeah! That’s the spirit!”

Minato laughs as they cuddle against the sheets. Kakashi closes his eyes to the sound of his laughter, breathes in the strong scent of marigolds, Kushina’s smell, and relaxes into the embrace of her curves.

He can’t bring himself to care about the time that passes. This is just as important as training. His body is already a lethal weapon. He would much rather devote time to being with the people he’s let into his heart. Kakashi focuses on nothing, letting himself relax completely in his partner’s presence, enjoying every second just floating blissfully between these two people he loves. He can feel Kushina’s hair against his arm, the weight of Minato’s body against his back.

The smell of all three of them together is everything. 

Kakashi soaks up the feeling like a sponge. 

"Sometimes, it feels too good to be true."

"Hm?"

"To be here with the two of you," Kakashi clarifies. 

"Waxing poetic, are we? Is there something on your mind?" Minato wonders. 

"Just enjoying what I have."

Pleased, Minato leans in to kiss Kakashi's smiling mouth. His former student is dozing off before he pulls away. He mumbles something about that night and Minato hushes him.

"Rest. We'll wake you in time."

Kakashi hums. Kushina cards her fingers through his silvery hair as he leans into her chest, breathing in deeply and surrendering to the safety and comfort of their love. 


	13. Chapter 13

Familiar voices pull Kakashi out of his restful sleep. He blinks Obito’s eye open to find the other peering back at him from across the room.

“See? Told you he was faking.”

“He wasn’t faking, he was unconscious,” Yamato’s knowing voice informs him, and Kakashi hear his exasperation despite being unable to see him. “He gets carried away with these two—they’re incorrigible.”

“What’s that mean,” Obito asks.

“It means that we’re _naughty_ ,” Kushina’s voice informs her husband’s former student slyly. The innuendo is very evident in her tone.

Minato clears his throat.

“Now, we were just going to wake him. Kakashi-kun? You’ve slept well?”

“Very. How late am I?”

“You aren’t,” Yamato says with a half grimace. “I _knew_ you would be late so I asked Obito to take me to you early. Of course you haven’t got ready at all. You have to get up so we can get dressed! It’ll be a miracle if we arrive on time at this rate.”

“Fussy,” Kakashi says fondly, swinging his long legs up and getting to his feet. “We’ll be just fine, _Tenzo_.”

“Yamato.”

The silver-haired man gives his former teammate a knowing smirk beneath the face mask. Yamato rolls his eyes heavenwards for patience. Obito whistles.

“Say! What’d you get up to, to wear you out like that? You don’t look like you went training.”

Kakashi blinks before glancing over wordlessly to Minato and his wife.

Obito gets it and gives up a wide grin.

“Man, auntie Red-Hot and daddy Minato really took care of you, huh, _Bakashi_?”

Yamato bites down a snort as Kakashi blushes heartily over the edges of his mask. Obito plows on, not reading the mood of the room or noticing his former teacher’s face going up in flames.

“No _wonder_ you’re always tired! Auntie and Sensei both have really great stamina after all—“

Kakashi lunges for Obito as Kushina goes red as her hair.

“ _Auntie Red-Hot_?”

Minato makes a faint appeal for peace as Kakashi and Obito topple over the back of the couch with a tremendous crash.

“Please, not in the house, Kakashi, Obito!”

Yamato slaps a hand on the Lord Fourth’s wall; his Mokuton emerges on the other side of the couch, spiraling gracefully up out of the floorboards and prying Kakashi up from his attempts at homicide. The wood wraps up both men and restrains their hands at the wrists. Obito looks torn between furious and horny until he catches Yamato’s glower and Minato’s embarrassed face. His explosive confrontational energy melts away in a moment. Obito mumbles a sheepish apology.

“Oh. Sorry, Sensei, Auntie—I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s a good thing. Isn’t it?”

“We don’t usually talk about other people’s sex lives, Obito,” Minato monotones, looking caught between a teaching moment and exasperation himself, before drawing a deep breath and leveling Kakashi with a stern look. “No more attempts on his life tonight. It’s Tatabana.”

“Yes, Sensei,” Kakashi agrees sullenly.

“Hey! What do you mean by 'tonight'?!”

“He knows better than to put a blanket ban on me trying to murder you, so he’s asking for what he can get,” Kakashi explains.

“Tonight only lasts until midnight,” Obito mutters under his breath. There’s a competitive glimmer in his eye that can’t be put out. Kakashi takes note and inclines his head before wincing.

Neither of them seem to notice the mossy green color that’s started to creep up the side of Obito’s bare neck.

Yamato’s Mokuton creaks, seeming to echo his irritation. The wood around their wrists twists firmly.

“Ow, _fuck_. Fine! No more fighting, I promise,” Obito says quickly, glancing up at Yamato a little helplessly. “Please stop? I’m sorry.”

“No more fighting,” Kakashi agrees solemnly. “We’ll behave.”

The Mokuton remains for another moment before receding. It slips away from Kakashi gracefully but lingers on Obito’s gloved hand. The black-haired man gives it a curious glance before it lets him go.

Obito and Kakashi stand back to their full heights and resolutely do not wither under Yamato’s harrowing expression. It’s quite the effort. He looks very unamused with their behavior. Kakashi won’t apologize for how he and Obito are but he is mindful of how Minato doesn’t like their cat fighting in the house, and he offers up a little shrug. Yamato glances to Obito, then, expectantly. The other Mokuton-user blanches a bit.

“What? I said sorry!”

The brown-haired man sighs.

“It’s nothing. Kakashi, do you have clothes here? The Festival will begin soon. We should get ready to go out.”

“Aa. I have clothes in Kamui. I’ll go on ahead and get ready.” Kakashi leans over to his lovers’s rosy cheeks, kissing Minato and Kushina in turn. They manage a wave as he warps into Kamui using Obito’s eye and vanishes from sight.

Obito huffs and takes Yamato by the elbow.

“Jackass could’ve taken us all,” he mutters moodily as they follow the other man through to the alternate dimension.

+

They land inside the house Yamato helped shape with silent footsteps. There’s no sound in this dimension other than what they make, so it’s obvious even to the untrained ear that Kakashi is already getting into or out of an outfit on the floor above. Obito’s black eye blinks in surprise when Yamato lets go his arm to stand out of arm’s reach.

It feels a bit cold.

“Hey. What’s that for?”

Yamato turns and Obito jumps. The other jounin looks annoyed. But what for? Curious, and mildly concerned, Obito approaches his new boyfriend. Yamato doesn’t put more distance between them, but neither does he look particularly pleased to have Obito’s company back.

“You’re acting weird.”

“You embarrassed Yondaime-sama and his wife,” Yamato says shortly, “And your Mokuton is still unstable, yet you can’t help letting him get under your skin.”

Obito looks down at his hand. The Mokuton is indeed itching to get out of his skin again, driven from his scuffle with Kakashi.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Sorry is a good place to start.”

Obito looks perplexed.

“Why would I apologize for that?”

Yamato grits his teeth.

“We still don’t know what will happen if I can’t help you keep it under control! Obito! I’m—it’s frustrating. You’re more careless about it than I expected.”

“What?!”

“I care about you,” Yamato hisses through clenched teeth, “and you aren’t being careful. What if something goes wrong?”

Instead of looking properly chastised, Obito adopts an utterly besotted look. Color suffuses his face, creeping up handsomely against the deep grooves of his cheek and the tips of his ears, and his eye goes watery. Yamato has no more warning before he’s crushed in a sudden embrace.

Obito’s arms around him feel like steel bands. He feels the air rush out of him all at once. His eyes go a bit wide; it feels like one of Guy’s more enthusiastic hugs. Thick bands of muscle flex to crush him close to Obito’s chest. Up so close, Yamato almost misses the quiet apology, murmured into the fabric covering his neck. His nerves feel soothed the longer Obito holds him. His grip is incredibly tight but Yamato doesn’t mind. He takes a moment to gather himself and nudges his new boyfriend with his chin.

“I know he makes it easy but at least try to stick to Taijutsu or Genjutsu with him. I’m not sure what will happen if I’m not there to contain it.”

“You’d stop it,” Obito murmurs, certain. “It _likes_ you.”

“You talk about it like it’s a living thing,” Yamato says with a glimmer in his eye.

“It kinda is. Isn’t it?” The other man slips off his glove to reveal the flat of his terraformed hand. It isn’t nearly as bad as it has been lately though it is a faded shade of green. Yamato’s fingertips glide over his skin, searching, and Obito lets him explore. He doesn’t hide the way his breath hitches at the touch and Yamato’s eyelids flutter as he glances up.

Obito’s gaze makes him lick his lips.

“You said it likes me?”

“I like you,” Obito rumbles, voice low, and Yamato feels his cheeks heat.

“I like you, too. Can you talk to it?”

“It isn’t sentient but it seems to have a will of its own. No sign of trying to communicate with me. I’ve tried.”

“Let me try something,” Yamato says, lacing their fingers.

Obito hums, intrigued.

“Please be gentle,” he drawls, black eyes half lidded and watching every move Yamato makes.

“With the Mokuton,” Yamato clarifies, though he can’t deny the answering heat coloring his cheeks. It’s difficult to remember what he wanted to do with Obito giving off a sultry smirk and bedroom eyes. “Don’t try to do anything.”

“I trust you.”

Yamato swallows loudly and tries to focus.

It’s usually like second nature to call up the Mokuton but with Obito’s unblinking gaze it takes longer than normal. It takes a few tries before the familiar chakra stirs beneath his skin. Obito laughs gently as the wood rises gracefully up out of his skin to twine around his hand.

“Does it tickle?”

“You had trouble getting it up.”

“I did _not_ ,” Yamato snaps, unable to fight off his blush.

Obito laughs louder but not unkindly.

“Sorry. You know I’m always down to give you a hand,” he points out, sliding his free hand up the inside of Yamato’s thigh, making his breath catch again in his throat. “I know you’ll always rise to the occasion.”

“ _Obito_.”

“Sorry.”

“Is he giving you a hard time, Tenzo?” A familiar voice echos from the stairs.

“I can handle myself, Captain.”

Obito grins toothily, leaning forward over where Yamato’s Mokuton is wrapped around his hand, and murmurs right into his ear; “I’d love to watch you handle yourself, y’know.”

Kakashi comes down the steps in time to see Obito topple them over onto the ground. He makes a very interested sound. Yamato certainly appears to have Obito well enough in hand. The dark-haired man looks like Yamato is a snack to a starving man, and Kakashi just knows that left alone they would make such interesting things to get up to.

It is with actual remorse that he reminds himself that this one night he would like to be on time.

“Hey.”

The other two seem too preoccupied with one another to actually hear him. Clearing his throat, Kakashi tries again, cheating just a little.

“Yamato. Guy’s counting on us to be there.”

Obito jumps as strong hands catch him up and stop his.

“Hey—did I do something wrong?”

“No. No, it was nice, but tonight’s special.” He presses a kiss to the corner of Obito’s mouth before it can turn down into a frown. “I’ll make it up to you but we really need to get ready.”

Obito gives up a dissatisfied sound but allows Yamato to roll up out from under him. He shoots Kakashi an annoyed look before scratching the back of his neck.

“So… is this part of your dating other people thing?”

“It is,” Yamato says as he accepts the clothing Kakashi has brought for him to change into, a handsome blue yukata embroidered with Konoha’s symbol. “I want to, with you, Obito, but I already made a promise to my other partners to be there with them tonight.”

“I get that,” Obito says easily. “Rin is waiting for us, Bakashi. I told her we’d at least get snacks together before your gaggle of guys drag you away for the night.”

“I do not have a gaggle, it is a pack,” Kakashi says tartly, one eyebrow ticked in annoyance.

Obito looks ready to make another crude comment to egg the other man on. Yamato fixes that by leaning in and giving Obito a very sound kiss to his mouth. Kakashi snorts and slides into his sandals as Yamato takes Obito’s breath away.

There is a soft pink to Obito’s face when Yamato comes up from the kiss.

“Obito. You don’t have patrol duty tonight? I heard there were quite a few Uchiha on patrol for the Festival.”

The Uchiha takes a second to focus and answer. “No, that’s Itachi and Shisui. They’re my younger cousins. You’ve sparred with Shisui and you’ve seen Sasuke train with Itachi. They’re both little prodigies. We’ll be perfectly safe as long as they’re paying attention tonight.”

“Itachi will keep Shisui focused,” Kakashi drawls as his boyfriends get up to finish dressing themselves. “Shisui is a terrible flirt but Itachi is made of disciple and shuriken techniques. As long as they’re together everything will go well.”

“Oi! Shisui can keep focused on his own,” Obito protests as they prepare to leave Kamui and head to the Festival together. “He’s totally responsible!”

“He’s completely irresponsible. That is why they paired him with Itachi.”

“He’s not that bad!”

+

Shisui is getting scolded by Mikoto Uchiha when the arrive for skivving off patrol duty.

Obito ignores Kakashi’s ‘ _I told you so_ ’ look in favor of spotting their girlfriend.

“Rin! Over here!”

“My, you three look dashing!”

“Rin,” Yamato murmurs, watching the way Obito and Kakashi step away from him momentarily. His heart does something funny as he watches them greet one another with familiar touches, the way Rin looks when she laughs and lights up under their lips. They look very comfortable with one another. He’s used to the way his heart feels when Kakashi greets his other partners. Letting go of Obito feels just the same: a little bittersweet. He squashes the envy down deep as he watches Kakashi strike up conversation with his old team.

“You know the one.”

“I do. Kakashi that’s _so exciting_! How do you feel?”

“I’m happy for them. Guy’s been thinking about it for months now but the time was never right with Iruka’s ex hanging around.”

“He’s really gonna do it tonight? That’s pretty ballsy,” Obito admits, impressed. “We’ll be there.”

“See you then,” Kakashi says with a nod. Obito nods back and heads off with Rin’s fingers linked in his.

A bare hand lands on his shoulder. Yamato just barely refrains from jumping.

“Nervous?”

“Not really. I’m not the one proposing.”

“Jealous, then?” Kakashi’s fingertips toy with the fabric of his sleeve and Yamato turns to face him. His silver hair looks handsome framing his face without the headband. Tonight he wears his hair down without a cover for his other eye though he keeps it shut by force of habit. With his face mask drawn up it’s difficult as ever to decipher just what Kakashi is feeling, but Yamato has practiced reading the other man’s one eye for a very long time.

“I don’t want to get married.”

“Mm. What about a domestic partnership?”

Yamato feels the corner of his mouth twitch.

“Why. Do you have ring in that pocket, or are you just having fun teasing me?”

“You could stick your hand down there and find out for yourself,” Kakashi says, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Yamato barks a laugh.

Kakashi shrugs.

“Your loss.”

“Oh hush! Let’s find the others. The Festival will begin soon.”

Together he and Kakashi make their way through the throngs of people that have come out to celebrate. Konoha’s citizens are out in full force. Just about every man woman and child has come to participate in Tanabata, the Star Festival. Brightly colored red lanterns light the streets even though the sun is still throwing its last long rays up to touch the sky. The sound of sandals clacking as children run and laugh in the streets contrasts with the general hum of chatter and conversation. The streets are lined with vendors selling their various wares. Trinkets, toys, even elaborate gifts of beautiful glass are available to buy. Kakashi finds himself stopping at a particular stall to purchase a small glass dolphin; he’ll give it to Iruka later that night. He deposits it into his weapons pouch in its velvet bag and they continue on.

Down further are the food stalls. The most delicious aromas fill the air. Fried dough and spun sugar are sold side by side. Yamato stops to pick up two meat skewers and one vegetable skewer. Kakashi accepts one gratefully, dropping a quick kiss to the corner of Yamato’s mouth. The brunette tires not to smirk too much as they continue their stroll.

It isn’t often so many people are out at once. It’s nice to see familiar faces of their friends and loved ones. Yamato waves as Asuma and Kurenai pass. Kakashi nods, chewing on some meat, to Naruko, who is loudly entertaining his girlfriend and boyfriend with balloons in one hand and flowers in the other. Sakura and Shikamaru wave back as they pass by.

Kushina’s triumphant roar is easy to hear. She’s being dragged away from the fishing game by an anxious Minato who has an arm full of angry wife and the other full of no less than ten prizes. Kakashi breaks away from Yamato for a moment to lend a hand. Kushina stops trying to wrestle out of Minato’s grip when she spots him, beaming instead and greeting him with a cheery look.

“Hey, hey! Check this out! I won SO many prizes! Now they won’t let me play again! It’s not fair!”

“That’s right, it isn’t fair,” Minato argues helplessly. “We’ve won enough. We should let others have a turn, don’t you agree?”

Kushina looks ready to explain in excruciatingly painful detail why none of that matters.

“Sensei, I don’t see any snacks,” Kakashi points out, tossing his empty barbecue stick in one hand. “Are you gonna let our beautiful girlfriend go hungry tonight?”

The Lord Fourth Hokage rolls his eyes but allows a very enthusiastic red head drag him by the waist down the street back toward the food stalls, cheering loudly about takoyaki and yakiniku. Kakashi watches them go with a fond look. He holds out his hand for his own date to take. Yamato doesn’t hesitate, coming in at once to reclaim the calloused surface of Kakashi’s palm in his own. Together they continue their journey through the crowded streets.

There are so many couples out tonight. People everywhere are walking just like they are: arm in arm, hand in hand, side by side. Because of that some couples have retreated to benches to be out of the way. Some, like Anko and Shizune, are up on the rooftops, celebrating loudly with fireworks and hooting cheers. Others, like Hayate and Yuugao, are simply off to one side of the road so they don’t block traffic. Others still are celebrating by running through the streets and playing games of tag; this is how they find Iruka, chasing after no less than seven of his pre-genin students who have gotten away from their parents to dart through the throngs. The chuunin is red-faced and panting, and his lovely salmon colored yukata is askew from running around. Yamato helpfully snags a run away by the scruff of his neck. Kakashi plucks up two others, one in each arm. Together they gather up the rowdy children and bring them back to their teacher.

“Sorry, Iruka-sensei,” chorus several unapologetic voices.

A vein threatens to burst on the brunette’s forehead.

Before he can erupt Yamato clears his throat. The children turn as one and jump at the terrifying face that greets them.

“I’d do a better job than that if I were you,” he intones deeply.

Iruka’s red face lightens up as the children harmonize in a choir of heartfelt pleas. By the time they’re done begging mercy his color looks much better. Yamato and Kakashi release the scamps, who dart off quick as they’re able, and chuckle as their partner lets out a very long sigh.

“Rough night, Iruka?”

“The little hellions were filching prizes from the stands to test their stealth!”

Kakashi unwisely makes a sound of approval; Iruka whips around with a glower. Yamato dutifully clocks him.

“Well, well well! If it isn’t the jolly gay gang,” calls a sing-song voice that ends in a sneer.

Iruka tenses but turns to face the heckler. Kakashi and Yamato beside him fall lax like leopards, lazy yet lethal. Their eyes meet Mizuki’s across the road. He’s one of maybe four people in the streets wearing the usual chuunin vest and standard slacks. His shoulders are haunched and his eyes are wreathed by deep circles, indicating a recent lack of rest. Kakashi can smell the alcohol that’s soaked into his skin from this distance through his mask and narrows his one open eye. Yamato beside him stands beside him and behind Iruka, silent and supportive.

“Mizuki, please go.”

“What? Can’t even make time to catch up with the best lay of your life?”

Iruka grimaces.

“You’re drunk. You should be in a bar, or at home.”

“C’mon. Don’t be such an uptight ass, although you do have really nice _tight_ —“

“I think Iruka-sensei already asked you to go,” Yamato cuts in firmly. His arms are crossed over his chest and his face may as well be carved from stone. The look is completely uncompromising.

The chuunin sneers again, showing off his gums and teeth, wrinkling back his nose as he glances away from Yamato and Iruka to Kakashi instead. There’s a moment that their eyes meet, just an instant, but it’s enough time to judge how a fight between them would end: with blood on the streets.

Mizuki snorts and steps out.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Are you lost?”

A hand lands with an audible smack against Mizuki’s vest, yanking him upright. Behind him Shisui and Itachi in their police uniforms stand with swirling red eyes.

“Sorry, pal. The bar’s back this way. Let’s make sure you get there in one piece.”

“We’ll escort you, _chuunin-san_ ,” Itachi agrees, taking Mizuki’s other shoulder in a grip that nearly fractures the shoulder pad. “It would be a shame to write a fine for being drunk in public while the sun is still up.”

“This way!” Shisui says, beaming.

Too disoriented by their sudden arrival and manhandling, Mizuki is dragged off without further ado. Yamato and Kakashi don’t lose their watchful gazes until they lose weight of the two Uchiha at his back steering him away. Then as one they reach out.

Iruka accepts their embrace but gives up an annoyed look.

“I’m fine on my own, you know,” he mutters rebelliously, even as he sinks into the safety and comfort of their arms. “I can take care of myself.”

“Oh, certainly,” Kakashi muses. “You don’t need us.”

“We have faith in you,” Yamato agrees, though a possessive light has come into his dark eyes. Iruka catches the look and color lights up his cheeks. He reaches up and takes Yamato by the Happuri and kisses him butterfly-quick at the corner of his stern lips. He leans over away from Yamato to apply the same treatment to the corner of Kakashi’s open eye. Both of his boyfriends are much less battle-ready when he pulls back.

“It’s nice to know you have my back. I’m very grateful,” Iruka says with a soft smile. “Thank you.”

Kakashi can _hear_ the way Yamato’s heart melts for such a sentiment. He looks away a moment so Yamato can offer a very sincere sentiment of his own, complete with a kiss that draws some scandalized looks from a few nearby civilians; the nearby off-duty shinobi merely send up a cheer.

“If you’re done saying hello again let’s find Guy.”

“Oh! I saw him. He said he’d catch up with us later. Ah. I was curious; I thought he wanted to spend tonight with all three of us. Does he have another partner I didn’t know about?”

“I don’t think that’s it,” Yamato demurs, taking Iruka’s elbow. “He’ll find us in time. For now, have you tried the fried octopus?”

Kakashi takes one last glance over his shoulder as they lead Iruka off toward the food stall stands.

+

“I’m telling you, it’s any minute now!”

Sasuke tries very hard not to punch Naruko. She looks nice in her wild orange and black yukata, hand-stitched by her mother, and she’s even more annoying than usual with the advent of two tag-alongs.

“You sure about this? We’ve been camped here for like half an hour and no one’s come.”

“Shut up, shut up, it’s _destiny_!”

“Maa, it’s more like you can’t miss an opportunity to see Sasuke pour out his guts.”

“Ew! It’s his heart, not his guts! Who pours out their guts?”

“I did,” Shikamaru says confidently. “That’s where the butterfly feeling was—in my guts.”

Sakura puts a hand over her flat stomach.

“Guts, huh. Mine was up here.”

She moves the hand up to her chest between her collarbones.

“It was like they were fluttering around in my lungs, I couldn’t breathe. Near the heart.”

“Huh. I guess that makes sense.”

They share a moment’s silence in solidarity.

Naruko ruins it a second later with a long loud groan.

“Where is this mystery person? Sasuke! I thought you said they were gonna meet you here!”

Sakura shoves Naruko with her shoulder.

“Shut up! We’re here to support Sasuke and his mystery boy-or-girl-friend! Get a grip!”

“Sakura-chan, it’s _so boring_!”

“She’s right. Let’s get some snacks,” Shikamaru says loudly, grabbing Naruko’s arm in one hand and making eye contact with Sakura, who nods and quickly grabs up her other arm. The blonde grins, caught between her partners, and protests for the fun of it, laughing and cheerfully trying to get away as they drag her off.

Sasuke watches them go. He’ll have to thank Shikamaru for intervening.

A very soft voice catches his ear.

“Your friends aren’t like you.”

His heart pounds in his chest, once, like a drum.

“They’re good friends,” Sasuke murmurs. “But they are a little loud.”

He knows that voice.

When he turns he feels the thundering heart in him leap up and out of his chest, and lodge itself surely in his throat. He can’t speak for what feels like far too long. Just as they said, they're wearing red, and Sasuke feels like his face might be bright enough to match. 

“Hi.”

“You came.”

For once silence doesn’t feel awkward or empty. Sasuke can tell this person is like him. They don’t need to communicate with so many words. Instead he can read everything he needs to in a glance.

“You’ve come a long way.”

“I wanted to see you again.”

A smile comes across Sasuke’s mouth.

“I wanted to see you again, too.” He reaches out confidently. He doesn’t need the Sharingan to read the permission written into the shy smile that greets his touch as he takes their hand. “I like you.”

“I like you, too. You’re an Uchiha but you never gave your name.”

“I’ll give you mine if you give me yours,” Sasuke says, unblinking.

After a _year_ of waiting, he gets his answer from soft lips the color of a pale desert rose.

+

They wander the Festival with food in hand. It sets Kakashi’s heart at ease to see the way Iruka relaxes with the two of them around. He’s so passionate about teaching but the stress of his job gets to him easily. It’s good to know that just being around Yamato and Kakashi can help take some of the weight off his shoulders. That and Iruka looks very cute in his Festival clothes and a smile on his lips as he drags them toward the game stall stands.

“Come on! I’m going to win a prize for you, Yamato. Pick something out!”

Yamato laughs and lets Iruka show off his skill at throwing knives. Of course any of them would have no problem winning at a simple target practice game, so Iruka closes both eyes and turns around before he throws the knife. The vendor and some onlookers applaud as the knife lands dead-center. The former ANBU watches with a warm expression as Iruka proudly deposits a prize into his outstretched hand, a little plastic toy, not that he needs one, but it’s the joy on Iruka’s face that’s the real prize.

Kakashi nudges his lover with an elbow.

“I want one, too, Iruka-sensei. A _big_ one.”

Iruka shoves him back playfully, accepting another throwing knife when the vendor hands it over.

“Better make it more difficult,” the jovial man says as Iruka prepares to throw. “Can you make it from across the street, shinobi-san?”

“Oh, he can do better,” Yamato says with a grin. He clears the street in front of the stall before clapping both hands together and summoning up a wall of wood that completely blocks the stand. Iruka on the other side grips the knife firmly in his hand, trying not to grin too broadly as the stall vendor stares in awe. “Alright, Iruka. Now throw!”

Kakashi loves to see the school teacher tackle a challenge.

With a whiz and a whirr, Iruka has an extra throwing knife seemingly out of thin air, and thin wire around his fingers.

The stall vendor and onlookers stare as the throwing knife ends up dead-center again, despite the wall of wood in the way.

Then shouts and cheers erupt, and the crowd closes in as Yamato releases the Mokuton. Yamato and Kakashi nearly lose sight of him as Iruka is showered in well-deserved praise for the feat. People don’t often get to see a ninja show off their skills and even other shinobi offer up compliments on a well-executed throw.

Yamato glances over to see the besotted look on Kakashi’s face before it disappears again behind lackadaisical carelessness.

“You know, just because Guy wants to take his name doesn’t mean he’s going anywhere.”

“I know.”

Kakashi still relaxes a bit more as Yamato steps over to lean into his shoulder. He can’t help it. Iruka looks so happy, and even though he’s sure that their love won’t change, Kakashi still feels a flutter of uncertainty in his chest. Some things will stay the same but others will change. He thinks of all the other lovers and partners and precious people in his life. Minato and Kushina are married and he’s still a part of them. There are times he wonders whether he’d ever be able to wear the ring’s he’d need to promise forever to all of his partners. He’s counting on his fingers when Iruka returns to them.

“Kakashi? What’s on your mind?”

He puts his hands down and shrugs, though he can’t think of a lie quick enough. Iruka catches on to his mood like a shark scenting blood in the water and Kakashi finds his face sliding into smooth palms, angling his whole world down to just Iruka who looks concerned for him. Iruka, who likes his coffee with plenty of sugar and cream but also eats natto, who gets up before the sun to have time to train before teaching the students he adores, who loves the way Kakashi holds his hand when they’re together and feels perfect wrapped up in his arms.

He’s the perfect size to look completely unassuming which lets him catch people off guard. It’s that element of sharply coiled surprise, a docile looking threat in a box that sprung on Kakashi’s unsuspecting heart back when he first got assigned to Team Seven. He remembers the way Iruka shouted at him to take care of his best students, how hard they fought the first time Mizuki left him bruised and feeling used, how bitter his tears, and how sweet the sound he makes when he lets Kakashi unmake him between the sheets.

Those smooth hands smooth out the hair from his face so Iruka can thumb over the scar on his face.

“You’re a million miles away,” he murmurs. “Come back to us.”

“I’m right here,” Kakashi mumbles back, turning his cheek into Iruka’s palm and nuzzling into the warmth there that’s just for him. His concern is caramel-sweet, and Kakashi has to lean forward to meet Iruka’s worried frown with a kiss.

The chuunin meets him with cautious lips. Kakashi works diligently to take the worry from his lips. He pours his heart into it no matter that they’re in the streets surrounded by people that stop and stare. Nothing else matters for a moment but reaching up to slide his fingers against Iruka’s scalp.

His eyes open to record the way Iruka looks at him when they pull apart.

Predictably, Iruka scolds him for using his Sharingan. Kakashi loves that he’ll remember that pouty look for the rest of his life.

“Come on, love birds, let’s get moving,” Yamato says, practical as ever. Kakashi and Iruka part enough to take Yamato’s arms, one in each of theirs, and together they make their way back into the crowd.

+

They pass by more familiar faces as they walk. Guy’s team is chattering excitedly with a team that’s come from Kirikagure. The Hyuuga household is mingling with the Uchiha family that isn’t on patrol. Despite their age-long feud the two families come together this night to celebrate. Kakashi watches lovers walk side by side, families and life partners and all sorts of arrangements. He spares a thought for his student and gives Yamato a quick tap on the shoulder.

“Guy should be ready,” he says in a low tone. “Go on ahead.”

“You’ll be right back,” Yamato guesses with a nod. “We’ll be looking for you.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Kakashi agrees, leaning in to peck the corner of Yamato’s Happuri. The other jounin nods and takes Iruka by the shoulder, steering him into the crowd as Kakashi slips off in pursuit of Sasuke.

His hunt takes him through the streets back to the food stalls. He can smell the Uchiha’s distinct chakra crackling faintly somewhere. It isn’t alone. Curious, Kakashi stomps down on his own chakra and stealthily follows the trail.

Sasuke’s chakra is so close he can taste it.

Kakashi has a moment of pre-cognition and spins on his heel as a bladed weapon is leveled his direction.

“It’s just me,” he says quickly, a little louder than necessary.

“You were sneaking,” Uchiha Itachi informs him testily as he steps out of the shadows. “I thought you were up to no good.”

“Maa, when have I ever been a trouble maker?”

Kakashi knows his voice is loud enough to carry. If Sasuke’s smart, he and his mystery person will take the hint and get moving before Itachi thinks to investigate further.

“My mistake, Hatake-san. Have a good evening.”

“And you,” Kakashi says cheerfully as Itachi sheathes his weapon and returns to patrol the streets.

It’s good and bad. On one hand, he avoided getting shivved in the back. On the other, Kakashi is completely alone now. He’s lost track of his student. The mystery intrigues him. Sasuke has obviously found his person. Who could it be? The only hints he can tell are the shape and size of the footprints on the ground.

Kakashi studies them a bit harder and frowns. There are a few more sets of footprints. They lead off into an alley. Awkward. Like someone stumbled. A drunk, he guesses, before remembering the interruption from earlier that night. With a sense of annoyance Kakashi commits to the trail. He won’t let a jealous ex lover mess up Guy’s moment.

The fresh set of footprints take him around the edge of the festivities. Obviously the troublemaker is intent on keeping out of sight until the perfect moment. Kakashi stops as he spots a hunched figure fumbling with some smoke bombs.

All _sorts_ of things could go badly in a smoke cloud.

Kakashi’s mind races as the other man gathers up his weapons and takes a step towards the crowded streets, where he’ll easily blend in with the crowd.

There’s really only one thing for him to do.

+

“Mom! Dad! Hey, look at all the stuff we won!”

Minato smiles warmly to see his daughter coming over with both arms full, one of prizes and candy, the other linked with one of his partners. Shikamaru behind the girls is rolling his eyes but dutifully gives the Lord Fourth Hokage a respectable bow. It is a bit slouched but Minato has come to understand Shikaku’s son well enough. Kushina in her beautiful dress of red and gold shares her own armful of prizes to compare. One of Kakashi’s other students, Sakura, is smiling and laughing, pink in the face, with her one arm looped in Naruko’s.

“And then, and _then_ ,” Naruko is saying, breathless with cheer, “you should have seen it! Shika dunked them _both at once_!”

“We got this!” Sakura boasts, showing off the prize to Kushina. “It’s for you!”

“You won this for me?” Kushina squeals. “I _love_ it!”

Sakura lets go just in time as Naruko gets tackled by her mother.

Shikamaru behind them sighs deeply as Minato laughs at the sight, and at the commotion they cause when things go flying from Naruko’s arms.

“Wah! Mom! Leggo!”

“I love you, I love it! Thank you!”

“Yeah! Lemme up already!”

“Never,” Kushina says with feeling, even as Minato comes to lift his family off the ground.

“Let’s move out of the road,” he suggests. “This way.”

Shikamaru and Sakura quickly snatch up the fallen goodies and join the Hokage’s family.

“Have you been by the lake? They’re lighting the lanterns!”

“It looks so pretty,” Sakura gushes. “Let’s go and see!”

“We’re actually going there, too,” Minato says. “We’ll walk together.”

“To see the lanterns?”

There’s a sparkle in Minato’s blue eyes as they start off together.

“That, too.”

“Oh? What _else_ is there to see by the lake?”

He thinks of Kakashi’s invitation to be there when two of his partners have a special moment and can’t bottle his bright smile.

“I guess we’ll find out.”

Kushina starts walking faster, smelling her husband’s excitement.

“Something’s going to happen by the lake, and you didn’t tell me? What are we waiting for! C’mon! Last one there is a rotten egg!”

Minato watches the three teenagers rush to keep up with his hot-blooded wife and feels the thrill of the chase in his own blood.

+

The race down to the lake side is easily won. No one can beat the Hiraishin but Kushina calls that cheating. Nevertheless, the Lord Fourth Hokage makes good on his name and is down by the lake in a flash. Some civilians startle at his sudden appearance. There are a few ninja who jump at his presence, and even more who quickly clear the way as his wife barrels in hot on his trail.

“Augh! No fair! Fight me fair and square for once pretty-boy!”

“Dad, mom’s right, you _always_ cheat,” Naruko pants.

“You sound like a couple of sore losers to me,” Sakura points out needlessly. Naruko and Kushina turn on her with betrayed looks as Minato spots two of his former team coming over to them.

“Evening, Sensei!”

“Hello Rin. You look lovely tonight.”

“She _always_ looks lovely,” Obito informs his former teacher. Rin rolls her eyes but Minato offers up a smile; he can hear Obito’s sincerity.

“How right you are. Tell me, have you seen the lucky couple?”

“Who’s getting lucky?”

Obito swipes with his free hand and snags his younger cousin by the back of his uniform.

“Come here you little Casanova! Aren’t you supposed to be on patrol tonight?”

Uchiha Shisui shrugs from his position in Obito’s iron grip.

“I’m on patrol! You don’t have to scold me, auntie already did.”

“And fat use that is, you’re slacking off again. Where’s your partner in crime?”

“Itachi? He was investigating a ‘suspicious persons’ back by the balloon stand. He said he’d be back in a minute.”

Even as he finishes speaking Shisui’s words come true. Itachi steps out from behind a stranger to join their group.

“Good evening, Lord Fourth.”

“Good evening,” Minato greets, tickled at the younger man’s dedication to his duty. “Thank you for keeping us safe. The two of you are doing a fine job.”

Shisui and Itachi go pink at the praise. Obito laughs at their expense, then winces as Rin elbows him.

“There are a ton of people here,” Sakura observes as more and more people come to crowd around the lake. “I never knew the lantern lighting was this popular.”

“Me either,” Naruko says as they get closer together. “Wow. It’s like half the village is down here!”

“Something’s going on,” Shikamaru guesses, glancing at the adults, who all give up secretive smiles.

“Perhaps. We’ll have to wait and see.”

+

The purpose of the Star Festival is to celebrate the two lovers who overcame all obstacles to be together, even though they can only meet once every seven years. To symbolize their long-distance love, lanterns are lit on the lake and sent up into the sky. Another tradition is to write wishes on slips of paper and hang those from the trees. Everywhere are the trees Yamato has grown covered from top to bottom with notes, wishes, written by the people of the village they serve and protect. Down by the lake Might Guy finishes writing his wish on a scrap of paper with a flourish.

“Can I see what it says?”

“Of course you may!” Guy says brightly. “What have you written, boyfriend?”

“It’s no secret,” Yamato deflects, handing over his own paper slip for Guy to examine.

Predictably Guy bursts into tears about it all the same.

“How kind! Yamato! I—“

“Yes, I know.” The brunette cuts him off before it can become a deluge of tears, letting Guy wrap him up instead in a crushing embrace. It lasts longer than normal, long enough for Yamato to sense Guy’s nerves are beginning to fray.

He waits until Iruka is preoccupied with writing his own wish paper to ask.

“You’re nervous? Don’t be. He’ll—“

“It isn’t that,” Guy says softly. “He’s not here.”

Yamato looks around.

“He will be. He’s just gone after Sasuke.” The brunette smiles fondly. “Something about a boyfriend, or girlfriend. His first love. He’ll be back any minute. We just have to stall for a bit of time.”

+

Guy’s idea of stalling is, naturally, to commit himself to no less than ten thousand one-handed push ups. His boisterous energy is infectious and he’s joined by a few ambitious off-duty jounin and even a chuunin. Iruka watches them attempt to keep up with a knowing look.

“They’ll have noodle arms after this,” he tells Yamato as they watch their boyfriend easily hoist his whole body’s weight again and again effortlessly. “You should do something!”

“Like join them?”

Iruka snorts.

“Like stop them. No one can keep up with Guy.”

“Ah? I think that’s uncalled for. Kakashi consistently keeps up with him,” Yamato says, pulling a long cloth belt to tie back his clothing. “And he’s not the only one.”

A cheer goes up as Yamato hops on his hands and joins the others.

Iruka watches the blatant display in good humor, laughter in his brown eyes as his boyfriends show off their strength.

+

Yamato is really regretting his boasting when a familiar chakra approaches. Thankful for the distraction, he gets off his hands, and is surprised when Obito drags him out of ear shot.

“Wait—“

“Something’s up. He’s late.”

“He’s been late before,” Yamato hedges confidently, though it fades as Obito shakes his head.

“This is different. He said he’d be on time this time. Something’s wrong.”

“I think you’re being paranoid. He’s just gone after Sasuke.”

“Do you really think it would take him this long to find him?”

Obito makes a good point. Cautiously, Yamato scans the crowd for signs of their boyfriend. Kakashi is no where to be seen and it is getting late.

Worry slips into the back of his mind like a shadow.

“Did he say anything to you?”

“I haven’t seen him since earlier,” Obito says, taking Yamato’s hand in his and walking back over to where Rin and Kushina are commiserating. “He was the one who bugged us about being on time. Now he’s late. _Something’s up._ ”

They come to a stop in front of Obito’s former teacher, who offers a cheerful smile.

“Sensei. Can you tell where Kakashi is?”

“I can tell where anyone is, though that’s hardly fair to Kakashi,” Minato scolds. “He’s allowed his privacy.”

“He’s late,” Obito says.

The older man lets out a troubled sigh.

“Yes, well, Kakashi is late for a number of things.”

“Lord Fourth?” Yamato speaks up. “He was supposed to be looking after Sasuke. Can you at least tell us if he’s with my student?”

Minato nods and closes his eyes to focus.

“There are so many people gathered close together, but… no. No, he isn’t. Sasuke-kun is with someone else.”

“Who?”

“That’s not important,” Obito snaps, frustrated. “Where is he? He’s supposed to be here, damnit!”

“What’s the problem?”

Rin and Kushina, drawn by the outburst, have come over to investigate.

“Kakashi’s missing.”

“He’s not missing, he’s just late,” Rin says with exasperation. “Like he is to everything else.”

“Why does no one believe me?”

“It’s not you, it’s him,” Yamato surmises. “Kakashi’s reputation for being late is almost legendary at this point. But I think you’re right. He promised to be here. Lord Fourth, can you tell us at least which direction he’s gone in?”

Minato opens his mouth to speak but no words come out.

Obito grits his teeth.

“Well?”

Minato reaches out lightning-quick, snagging Obito’s wrist in one hand and Yamato with his other, and the three of them vanish.

+

Across the lake, Iruka glances up. Though the sky is clear he could’ve sworn that there was a flash of lightning in the distance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize: this chapter got so huge but I can't figure out how to split it up and make it smaller. I'm really sorry.
> 
> There is a pretty intense implication that comes up early on so brace yourselves if that kind of thing bugs you.

They land across town. The scene is unnervingly calm, empty. Minato feels the battle-ready adrenaline race under his skin, electric, with no outlet since nothing is happening. He was ready to fight the instant he felt his Hiraishin Kunai thrown and yet there’s no fight that the can see.

Well, there is one chuunin soldier shaking a tree with both hands. He looks inebriated.

“Thanks for coming, Sensei,” says a very tired voice. “Oh. You brought help.”

Kakashi is sitting beside their feet. He’s got his legs crossed and has Icha Icha Paradise open to one page; Yamato recognizes it at once. It’s the least offensive page that Kakashi generally keeps open when others are present incase anyone sneaks a peek over his shoulder, the one he uses when he keeps the book out for misdirection purposes. He likely hasn’t read it since he took it out.

Obito notices that both of Kakashi’s eyes are open and he frowns.

“You tied him up in an illusion?”

Kakashi puts a finger to his lips, indicating quiet, and nods in the chuunin’s direction. An angry stream of rambling is coming from where the other man is viciously kicking a helpless bush.

“…for that! And this! Ha! Never knew you were so careless! Got you with that smoke bomb and you went down like a baby. What did Iruka ever see in you?”

Minato frowns deeply as Mizuki savages the foliage.

“He seems…”

“Intense?”

“Disturbed.”

“Troubled,” Minato says diplomatically. “I’m afraid I’m not familiar with this man, though if he’s convinced that bush is you…”

“You’re all he talks about! You and your fuck boy group.” Mizuki huffs and stops his assault briefly. He looks mildly out of breath, as though he’s been beating up the bush for long.

“How long has be been under,” Yamato asks.

“Less than half an hour.”

“He mentioned a smoke bomb,” Obito says, crossing his arms over his chest as Mizuki starts kicking the Kakashi-bush with the heel of his foot. “Did he attack you?”

“I noticed him hanging around the edge of everything,” Kakashi explains. “It happened like this…”

+

“Alright. Let’s get you home.”

Mizuki whips around, startled. Kakashi has a hand up under one arm before the other man can protest.

“What the… oh, _come on_!”

“Easy does it.”

“I don’t need an escort,” Mizuki snaps, though he stumbles the very next step.

Kakashi sighs quietly. Why is he doing this again?

“You can run back to your boyfriends. Tell Iruka I said good riddance.”

Ah, yes.

It takes everything to not reel back and punch the other man right between the eyes. Iruka would forgive him, Kakashi thinks, but he’s resorted to violence before and it only blew up in his face. For now he’ll try to be the bigger person and at least get Mizuki home and away from the Festival. That way he can’t be a danger to anyone else’s evening.

“You’re pretty hammered. Let me get you back to your place.”

The chuunin belches and goes a bit cross-eyed. That’s enough of an answer for Kakashi, who dutifully hefts Mizuki up onto a shoulder. He’s carried teammates in worse conditions, he thinks as they start off together away from the festivities. At least it isn’t raining. At least he isn’t dying. No matter their differences Mizuki is still a ninja of the leaf, no matter that he’s a jealous drunk who put hands on his boyfriend. He’s still useful. He wonders how his partners would despair to hear his reasoning as they make their long way through the streets.

Mizuki keeps stumbling so the going is slow. The sun has set and the stars are coming out by the time Kakashi considers just using a flash-step. Then he thinks about the potential for hurling, and how his partners won’t let him forget showing up to Guy’s proposal covered in vomit, and decides against it.

It feels like ages but they finally make it to the other side of town. Mizuki indicates a particular building that Kakashi recognizes as Iruka’s.

“I got it from here. Get lost.”

“Why don’t you go on inside?”

“I’ll get there when I want to! Bug off!”

“You can’t go in, can you,” Kakashi asks. “You don’t live here.”

“Wh.. no, no, man, I do! I’m here all the time. This is my place!”

Kakashi seriously doubts it.

“You’re lying.”

Mizuki gives up a long groan.

“Come ON, just go already!”

Kakashi has no intention of going anywhere now, not when there’s clearly something suspicious going on. He knows Guy and the others are waiting for him but there’s no way he’s going to let them come back to whatever Mizuki has planned. There’s plenty of mischief he could get up to left to his own devices.

“Let me take you to your actual house, or, if you don’t want to give me your address, I can just drop you off at the Police Academy. I’m certain Officer Fugaku would be happy to escort you in my stead.”

Mizuki pales a bit. He shakes his head quickly, which makes him wobble on his feet.

“Naw, no way, c’mon, man! I don’t want any troubles with them. I just forgot my key, that’s all.”

Kakashi fixes him with a long hard look.

Mizuki attempts to return it but the effort falls flat as he missteps and topples over on the ground.

It’s difficult to hold his stern expression with Mizuki flat on his face.

Sighing in exasperation, Kakashi walks over to at least lend a hand.

“Here. Let me help you home and I’ll be out of your hair.”

He holds out his hand and Mizuki takes it with a toothy grin.

Kakashi feels his eye widen as smoke erupts around them.

+

“…or, at least he _thought_ it went that way,” Kakashi monotones dutifully. “We were staring at each other and it felt off, so I threw together a quick Genjutsu as a precaution.”

“I’m glad for your instincts,” Obito grumbles, watching Mizuki resume his bush stomping with a scowl, “He’s a scoundrel. Drop the illusion after I cuff him.”

“Sure thing.”

Yamato drops down beside Kakashi and Minato remains standing. Both are vigilant but they have numbers on their side should anything go wrong.

Obito is approaching when Mizuki suddenly stops kicking the bush and gives up a _very_ nasty smirk.

“You know, I’ve always wondered what he saw in you.”

Kakashi feels his eyes widen as the chuunin goes for his belt.

“Might as well find out—“

He doesn’t even finish unbuckling it before Obito’s fist sends him flying.

A warm palm settles on his shoulder. Kakashi turns to find Yamato’s strict gaze focused completely on him.

“Nothing happened before we got here?” He asks.

Kakashi shakes his head, a bit disturbed.

“No. I was always in control.”

He’s a little unnerved that Mizuki would be capable of such an attitude, and his chakra is depleted somewhat from pouring himself into a Genjutsu that lasted so long. He’s not sure he wants to contemplate what might have happened if he hadn’t thrown Minato-Sensei’s special knife to summon help.

“He never touched you,” Minato asks Kakashi bluntly, though his eyes are fixed on where Mizuki’s body has cracked a tree trunk nearly in half from the force of his landing. Obito’s punch has left an impressive impact in the flesh of his face.

“No.”

The Lord Fourth Hokage stands to his full height. Then he isn’t Minato Namikaze for a moment but just the Leader of the Hidden Village in the Leaves, the Fourth Fire Shadow, the Chief of Command. He moves with precision, steps silent yet deafening. The very air seems to step aside to let him through. Obito moves back as though the tide has pulled him out of the way, making room for the force of nature that approaches.

Kakashi can’t see Minato’s face anymore but the presence of one man may change the atmosphere of a room with a look. It is in this way that he knows that the expression he’s making is terrifying. That, and Obito pales drastically as he steps forward.

One hand lands precisely on Mizuki’s shoulder.

Then they’re gone.

Kakashi lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

Obito joins Yamato beside him and together they cautiously check in. Kakashi is grateful for the treatment though nothing happened.

“It’s nice to know you care. I’m fine.”

“I’d expect nothing less,” Yamato says gently. “But all the same.”

For once, Obito doesn’t have a pithy quip, and joins Yamato in reassuring Kakashi silently, one hand questing for his fingers, Yamato’s sliding over his shoulder down to hold his arm. Their presence is soothing. He doesn’t want to talk about what he just saw, what Mizuki would have done, given the chance. It disturbs him and he spent years in ANBU seeing all matter of things with questionable morality.

He lets the smell of Yamato fill his nose. The brunette has leaned in against his shoulder and is nuzzling up against Kakashi’s neck. Obito on his other side is silent but intense. Kakashi can smell the anger rolling off him in waves the way it usually gets when they play fight, only, they’re not playing now. Obito is upset.

The hand he’s holding starts to shake.

Kakashi holds it tighter.

“Hey. _Nothing happened_. I’m fine.”

Obito grits his teeth, clenching hard. His muscles are straining—he’s furious.

Yamato picks his head up as the glove Kakashi is holding splits apart at the seams.

“Obito—“

“Obito?”

“That _bastard_ ,” Obito hisses. His entire arm is beginning to turn green. Vines, twigs, spiraling spouts burst up out of the patchwork of his skin, erupting. Kakashi hangs on to his other hand as Yamato shouts Obito’s name again, clasping the part of him that has ceased to resemble a human hand.

Around them the trees nearby begin to groan. Kakashi whips around to see them shake as though a cyclone is blowing through, though there’s no wind at all. Yamato takes Obito’s face in both hands, letting go of where his body is lost to the Mokuton and focusing on the almost feral look of outrage on the Uchiha’s face.

Kakashi doesn’t hear what he says. It’s something short and terse, commanding, that makes Obito shudder. Then he repeats it and Kakashi feels his chest swell with warmth.

“You can’t be wild. You have to be in control. We need you,” Yamato is repeating, voice softening as the words get through the cloud of shock and outrage choking Obito. “Focus. Calm down.”

“I’m trying,” he grunts and Kakashi can see the proof. The Mokuton is releasing Obito’s body piece by piece, sinking back into his skin, until all that’s left is the hand that Yamato picks up and places against his chest. One last full-body shudder goes through him before Obito lets go of his fury.

“You’re doing well.”

The praise makes Obito’s scars light up with warmth.

Yamato sees and smiles fondly. The hand holding Obito’s face brushes one thumb over the deep scarring on his cheek and temples.

“That’s it. Come back for us.”

“I am,” Obito mumbles, eyes fluttering shut as his anger evaporates. Kakashi can see the way his pulse is pounding against the column of his throat.

“Very good. Almost there. Keep doing what you’re doing, it’s working,” Yamato says calmly, watching as the green color finally fades out of Obito’s skin. The shaking hand that’s left trembles and falls limp. Kakashi scoops it up in one of his hands.

“Want one of my gloves?”

“Don’t need it,” Obito grumbles though he doesn’t stop Kakashi from pulling off his fingerless glove and offering it. “Thanks. It’s… if it’s wrapped up, even just something thin, like this, helps a lot.”

“Makes you feel more in control,” Yamato guesses. “It was like that for me at some points when I was still learning how to use it. That’s normal.”

Obito snorts before taking a long breath in. He lets it out slowly. Then he gives Kakashi a side-long glance.

“…he never touched you?”

“Were you listening when I told Yamato and Minato-sensei?” Kakashi asks dryly.

“No,” Obito admits, “My brain was fried. Did he get to you?”

He’s serious, Kakashi recognizes belated, and answers without sarcasm. “No, Obito. He never did. I’m fine. I was in control the whole time, I never let my guard down once.”

“Yondaime-sama is taking care of him,” Yamato says with certainty. “He won’t be a problem any more.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I’m positive.” Kakashi smiles under the face mask, the edge of his eye crinkling as he does. “It was sweet of you to go berserk about it.”

He expected Obito to get flustered or play back. Instead he’s crushed suddenly in an iron grip. All the air goes out of him in a whoosh as Obito squeezes him against his chest with both arms. Kakashi feels his eye widen. Obito is quite strong and driven in his emotions, right now, even though he’s less angry than before, some of that lingering heat remains and it translates into the fiercest hug.

Yamato says nothing, though Kakashi can feel his judging look from beside.

“I meant it sincerely.”

The face burrowed into his neck against his shirt twists. Obito makes a noise in his throat, like he means to say something, when there’s a presence that wraps them both up. Yamato’s arms are just as thick as Obito’s. That muscle bears down and gingerly wraps them both up. Kakashi goes without protest, allowing Obito and Yamato to embrace him and find reassurance.

They’re still wrapped up in one another when Minato returns. Kakashi can hear the smile in his voice when he talks.

“I’m glad I brought you after all. Yamato-kun, Obito.”

“Better to have back up, even if you’re the Yellow Flash of Konoha,” Obito says, a bit of humor coming back to his voice. They’re still shaken but everything is going to be fine.

Except, now he’s really really late.

“Sensei, I need you.”

“Oh my,” Minato says, cheeks going pink. “Right now?”

“I need your Hiraishin,” Kakashi corrects even as Obito goes a little wide-eyed. “We should get back before it’s too late.”

Yamato’s face pales.

“We _left_ ,” he says thickly, mortified. They were supposed to be there for the proposal. “Please, Yondaime-sama, take us back to the lake. It’s urgent.”

“I understand.”

All business, Minato makes sure everyone is touching hands before they disappear in a Flash.

+

They reappear on the outskirts of the Festival to not cause a commotion. Kakashi and Yamato take off at once, leaving Minato and Obito behind to find their partners.

Incredibly, Guy is _still_ doing one-handed push ups.

Yamato and Kakashi wince at the bewildered and slightly confused look Iruka sends them.

“You’re back… I was beginning to worry. Is Sasuke-kun okay? Did something happen?”

“He’s fine,” Kakashi says as he comes in to kiss the back of Iruka’s hand. “Sorry we made you worry. Forgive us.”

“Guy, we’re here,” Yamato announces. “Sorry we made you wait.”

The other jounin laughs heartily and leaps to his feet, throwing his arms wide. All three of them get caught up in his grip, Yamato in one arm, Kakashi in the other, and Iruka scooped up between them. Guy swings his partners with ease, nearly knocking into some nearby onlookers. The sound of his bright laughter draws eyes from all around. Kakashi is sure most of Konoha is watching when he sets them down and takes Iruka’s hand in his.

“Iruka!”

Still smiling and cheerful from being swung around so effortlessly, it takes a moment for Iruka to realize that Guy is holding just his hand.

“Yes?”

Those bushy brows raise and drop as Guy swallows, flashing a smile full of shining white teeth.

“I love you!”

“I love you, too,” Iruka says without hesitation, though his cheeks go very pink as they’re in the middle of plenty of people. “I love you and Kakashi and Yamato all very much. I’m really happy to know the three of you.”

Guy’s prepared monologue gets derailed a bit by the compliment. He laughs to cover it up but Kakashi can see the sweat that’s begun to bead at the back of Guy’s neck. His nerves are starting to show.

He and Yamato reach out at the same time. Iruka glances left and right to where his partners have come in to put a hand each on Guy’s shoulders. Worry creases his brow gently.

“Guy… is everything alright?”

“You’ve got this,” Yamato murmurs gently.

“Trust yourself,” Kakashi agrees.

You can do it, they mean. Guy knows and hears, and feels his pounding heart steady somewhat. And Iruka is patient as ever. He isn’t angry that they’ve spent the whole night watching Guy do close to five-thousand one-handed push ups when they could have been walking around together.

Guy takes a deep breath in to gather himself. Then he says what he thinks in a steady stream, giving his partner and lover his full attention.

“When you’re with me, my spirit soars to new heights! In everything you do there is a kindness that moves me. Your beauty captivates me. And it is with these hands that I would dare to ask you now to walk beside me forever, together,” Guy gushes with a flourish, taking a knee and Iruka’s hand in one smooth motion. “If you will have me.”

It’s dawned on Iruka, what’s happening.

The flash of shock on his face is overtaken by a rush of joy and happiness. All around more and more people are turning to stop and wait in anticipation as they parse out what’s happening and word goes around that someone is proposing. The sight of Might Guy kneeling before one of his boyfriends draws many eyes and a respectful hush falls like fresh snow over everything.

Iruka is aware that people are staring and that can’t bother him too much. How can anything in this moment when Guy has laid bare his heart so handsomely? He knows Guy is waiting on a reply but his tongue is thick in his throat.

Kakashi finds it charming that their shorter lover is too moved to speak. He has to settle for a nod, hiding his scarlet face behind a hand.

A cheer goes up from the crowd as Iruka nods his head.

Guy’s smile is dazzling, then. The shine of him seems to light up the night. That and Iruka’s face. He’s practically glowing with how flushed he’s become, which Kakashi finds endlessly adorable, though Iruka doesn’t shy away when Guy takes out the ring from its velvet pouch.

And another, and another.

Kakashi and Yamato both startle as Guy turns on them, too. That same hush ripples through the crowd, though there are curious murmurs picking up amongst the onlookers.

“Guy,” Yamato says nervously. “I thought you were proposing to _Iruka_.”

“You tricked us,” Kakashi accuses as Guy takes each of their hand in turn.

The black-haired jounin shakes his head, though he never loses his brilliant grin.

“I know neither of you care for the thought of a traditional marriage,” he rumbles in a low voice just for them, “and yet when I took up the ring for Iruka in my hand, I knew my heart would never rest until I also gave this token of affection. You need not wear it, but I hope you will accept it, and keep it as a symbol of the love we share.”

It’s their turn to be speechless. Kakashi accepts his wordlessly, letting Guy fold it into his ungloved hand. Yamato stares at the band in Guy’s palm for a very long time. Long enough for Kakashi to worry, just for a moment, before he gathers himself and plucks it up.

There’s another explosion of clapping, then, and raucous cheers.

“Congratulations!”

“Congrats!”

“Alright, they said _yes_!”

“Get it, Iruka-sensei!”

“Ha ha! How splendid! Well done!”

“A wedding! There’s gonna be a wedding!”

“Congratulations!”

“Best wishes, you four!”

“Woo-hoo!”

The cheers go on and on.

Kakashi watches Guy take the small of Iruka’s back in one hand and his chin in the other, and watches with affection as Guy pulls another wild cheer from the crowd by dipping Iruka in strong arms and dropping a tender kiss to his mouth.

Fingers loop with his. He glances down to where Yamato has linked their hands. With a very full heart Kakashi leans into his shoulder. Yamato takes his weight easily. His eyes are glued to where Guy is bringing Iruka back upright and letting him up for a breathy gasp of air, to the delight of the onlookers. Kakashi can nearly hear the thoughts flying across Yamato’s mind and squeeze the hand in his.

“Minato-sensei gave me one of his throwing knives when we first got together.”

“Hmm?”

“I keep it in my weapons pouch,” Kakashi continues. “But I wear it on me even when I’m off duty.”

“And?”

“And it’s out of sight but I know it’s there. You don’t have to wear the ring if you don’t want to. Mine is going on the chain around Minato’s kunai. So I’ll always have it with me.”

The brown-haired man relaxes incrementally as he considers Kakashi’s words. His gaze drops to the band in his hand.

“It’s just…”

“A lot?” Kakashi guesses.

“It’s real,” Yamato explains. “Something solid. Like proof.” There’s a long pause before he speaks again but Kakashi never stops listening, so he hears it when his lover continues. “You know where I came from. How I came to be. For the longest time, nothing felt real for me. I was supposed to be without emotions, ready to die for the Leaf at any moment. I couldn’t have permanent things. It all had to be temporary in case I had to discard it at a moment’s notice.”

He turns the band over in his hand, examining it with damp eyes.

“After Yondaime-sama ripped up ROOT and sent us to counseling, it was the one thing I never got over. That feeling that everything was constantly changing never faded. Despite our name we were never meant to put down roots and grow anywhere. We were never meant to have anything of our own that _lasted_.”

“Yamato,” Kakashi says quietly. “You’re allowed to have this.”

There’s a quickness to his breathing that suggests he’s fighting to keep his composure. Kakashi squeezes his shoulder in silent comfort as Guy and Iruka finally part.

The spell holding back the others seems to break like a dam and suddenly people are rushing to congratulate the four of them. Yamato and Kakashi don’t try and correct people as they shake hands to congratulate them on the occasion. Iruka keeps his arm looped in Guy’s for the rest of the night.

The four of them are swallowed up by strangers and familiar faces and time seems to blur. Their year-mates offer hearty congratulations. Then their gennin teams in intervals. Rin and Obito nearly bowl Iruka over in a group hug. Guy accepts hearty hand-shakes and back slaps from all corners. Yamato lets Genma and Hayate offer their sincere congratulations as Kakashi gets swept up in Kushina’s strong grip. The sound of their celebration is boisterous and bright, and lasts well into the evening hours even after the story is old news. The smiles from their faces seem to never leave. It’s certainly a night Iruka will never forget.

+

As they head home together arm in arm, Iruka keeps flashing worried looks over his shoulder.

“There’s nothing to worry about. We’ve got you, Sensei.”

“I’m not worried.”

“You’re worried, dear heart,” Guy says gently. “But you need not be. With us at your side you are safe and well. Be at ease.”

“I am,” Iruka tries to impart, though he does a poor job of convincing the others. Kakashi takes the free hand that isn’t clutched into Guy’s clothing and pinches it. “Ouch! Kakashi!”

“Now that I have your attention, try to trust your future husband,” Kakashi intones with a wry voice. “We took care of Mizuki if that’s what’s on your mind.”

Relief washes over Iruka’s features and he finally looks completely relaxed.

With the sounds of the Festival far behind them they walk side by side. Iruka is still wrapped close to Guy as Kakashi and Yamato trail along nearby. The evening isn’t over and their plans include spending plenty of time together.

They reach Iruka’s apartment and Kakashi takes a moment to look around despite himself. Yamato takes his elbow and leads him inside after guy and Iruka who have gone on ahead.

“Trust Yondaime-sama,” Yamato murmurs. “It’s taken care of.”

“Habit,” Kakashi confesses, leaving as much of his worry at the door as a shinobi can. “I won’t let my focus be elsewhere tonight.”

Yamato’s smile greets him as they close the door behind them.

Iruka is busy kissing Guy into the couch. He’s straddling the jounin’s lap, knees planted firmly on either side of Guy’s impressive body. Two broad hands, steady and sure, hold his waist right where it’s meant to be. Iruka feels the pounding of their hearts echo one another as they press in close. Guy’s mouth against his is different from normal.

The brunette pulls back curiously, staying right where he is, balanced on Guy’s lap as he threads a hand through those sleek black locks.

A moment’s study reveals the problem.

Iruka laughs as Guy erupts into tears, noisy and ugly and so profoundly _joyful_.

“Oh, _Guy_.”

Yamato has removed his shirt but stops there, hearing Iruka’s tone. Kakashi likewise stops pulling off his pants and quickly joins the others on the couch as Guy is overcome with emotion. He doesn’t try to hide how raw his heart aches. Just lets his lovers gather him close as the feelings take hold of his entire body.

The whole time Iruka never lets go of his head, cradled gently against his chest. Guy sniffles out multiple apologies for the noisy outburst. Hands smooth over his hair, cup his cheek, hold his hand. Fingers trace over the many scars that line his body, along his biceps and back, over his shins and his calves, anywhere that isn’t still covered up by clothing.

“It’s fine,” Iruka’s voice says, soft and loving and warm and perfect. “Guy. It’s fine, don’t hold back. I can take all of your tears.”

“I’d like to _take you_ ,” Kakashi murmurs, ignoring the way Yamato rolls his eyes at the transition. “If Guy’s too busy being happy about proposing, he can watch us fuck his future wife.”

Iruka goes red to the roots of his hair.

“ _Kakashi_ —“

“That mouth of yours is always getting in trouble,” Yamato says over Iruka’s embarrassment. “Perhaps you should say you’re sorry.”

Kakashi raises an eyebrow as Guy mops up his tears.

“With my mouth?”

Yamato nods, one eyebrow cocked in challenge.

Kakashi beams, having guessed correctly, and turns around to get on his knees for a very sincere apology.

Iruka looks caught between being outraged at being called a wife and very eager to have Kakashi apologize with his lips and tongue. Then Kakashi’s hands are undoing his pants, and Yamato is kissing his neck, and Guy groans deeply in his chest, and his thoughts fly apart. He has time to get his hands in Kakashi’s hair before there are hands caressing the inside of his thighs, trailing slowly up his legs as Kakashi settles.

Then there’s heat that makes him _wail_. Kakashi waits for nothing, opening his mouth to take Iruka in deep straight off. Yamato offers support as Iruka’s knees buckle at the sudden sensation of being swallowed alive. There’s no warning as Kakashi starts in earnest, going straight for broke and sucking deeply, taking Iruka in as much as he can. Iruka gasps for the tongue that slides up under him, teasing him as Kakashi starts to move. He’s relentless like this, looking for the perfect balance of lips and tongue and suction to make Iruka melt for him.

Iruka gives up such pretty sounds for Kakashi’s mouth. Yamato helps them along, sucking the sweet spot at Iruka’s bare neck that makes the chuunin groan in his grip and twist his hips, fucking up against Kakashi’s face in short thrusts. Kakashi doesn’t stop him, encouraging it as much as he’s able, open his mouth wider, swallowing fervently as Iruka catches fire for their touch.

Guy feels arousal warming him up at the sight of his partners burning one another up. Kakashi is a sinful sight on his knees, and there’s a delectable light in Yamato’s eyes as he necks Iruka with rising intensity. Caught up between them, Iruka is a vision, hips rocking steadily as he fucks Kakashi’s very willing mouth, open and wet, eyes half glazed with pleasure from having his way with their silver-haired lover.

“Kakashi,” Iruka sobs, “It’s too much. Slow down?”

A thoughtful hum answers and Iruka cries out at the vibration. Yamato stops licking a stripe up his neck long enough to fix Kakashi with a disapproving look. The other man cocks an eyebrow and accepts his silent scolding with grace, slowing down long enough for Iruka to catch his breath. The school teacher pants, open-mouthed, leaning heavily against Yamatos chest as Kakashi withdraws for a second.

“Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I’ll go slower for you.”

“Thank you,” Iruka mumbles, fingers carding through those silver spikes. “Can I… I want to get you messy—“

Kakashi can’t bottle the purr of approval that escapes him.

“You can get me messy _any time_ ,” he says devoutly, “Iruka. Just pull me off when you’re ready.”

He wets his lips quickly before diving back down over Iruka’s pretty cock, flush and dripping for his attention, for Yamato’s lips on his throat, for the way Guy is stripping deliberately, black eyes smoldering as he watches the show. His partners look beautiful together and Guy can’t wait to watch Iruka come on Kakashi’s face.

It’s the work of a few more strokes to bring Iruka to the edge. With Yamato lapping and nipping at his neck and peeling the rest of his clothing off bit by bit. Arousal like the rising tide swells up inside for the feeling of Kakashi’s lips wrapped tightly around his cock. Knowing Guy is watching, is getting off on watching Iruka fuck their boyfriend’s face makes his balls feel tight. He lets out a low whine as it gets to be too much and fists Kakashi's hair fiercely.

There is an incredibly lewd pop as Iruka yanks Kakashi off his cock.

Yamato watches Iruka wrap his own hand around himself to finish. Iruka’s hips stutter as he comes.

Watching him paint Kakashi’s bangs and nose and cheeks with his release makes Yamato lick his lips.

“Ah…. Ah, fuck, I’m… _nnn_ ,” Iruka pants, close to cussing. “Kakashi. _Oh_. Ah!”

“Mmm,” Kakashi agrees. He’s covered in cum. He closes one eye as a stray droplet threatens to dribble right over it. The sight of him covered in Iruka’s cum is too good. Both Guy and Yamato get an arm up under him and yank him to his feet. Iruka gives up a satisfied sound as he watches his partners lick and kiss Kakashi’s face clean again.

After he’s been thoroughly handled by their boyfriends, Kakashi offers Iruka a smug look.

“Forgiven?”

The school teacher snorts.

“You were never in any trouble!” He pauses, looking guiltily over at Guy. “Although, I did like the way you phrased it…”

Yamato looks surprised.

“Really?”

Iruka squirms, being put on the spot.

“It turns me on! Not being called Guy’s wife but… the thought of both of you using me while Guy watches…”

“ _Using you_ ,” Kakashi growls, riled up. “Iruka. What exactly did you want us to do?”

The chuunin goes magenta. It takes some negotiating but eventually they pry it from him. Yamato chuckles deeply in his chest and drags Iruka back against him, letting the full weight of his thick cock rise up along the back of his thigh.

“I wouldn’t have a problem playing that you with you, as long as Guy doesn’t mind.”

“Me either,” Kakashi agrees quickly, sounding very invested indeed.

They turn in tandem to where Guy is watching with dark eyes. There’s a tension in the room that suggests Guy is either highly offended or intensely aroused, and it isn’t long before they parse out which it is.

“If it were any other I would of course defend your honor,” Guy says staunchly, “But Kakashi and Yamato are a part of us. Even when we are wed I would welcome them into our house and our bed, without contest.”

“Then it’s no fun,” Kakashi chides. “Iruka wants to be guilty about getting fucked by someone other than you.”

“Oh! I see. Driven from my bed already, Iruka-sensei?”

The chuunin jumps; he never expected Guy to actually put on a production, but here he is, looking chagrined as Yamato and Kakashi close in on him. It’s so obviously an act, but having Guy watch as he loses himself has always been a _huge_ turn-on for Iruka. He doesn’t bother trying to be coy as Kakashi kisses his open mouth long and slow. Yamato beside him knocks his knees apart and gets a hand full of Iruka’s ass, gliding over the smooth unblemished skin and squeezing meaningfully. Iruka gasps into Kakashi’s mouth, ever aware of Guy’s lusty gaze, and feels a shiver run down his spine.

“You don’t have to act,” he mutters, embarrassed but pleased. “Guy. It’s fine.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Kakashi and Yamato dutifully slow down to give Iruka time to produce an actual answer, not one clouded by the heat of the moment. Iruka tries to look unaffected between the two of them, which is an impossible task. The heat of Yamato’s groin rolling against his thigh is distracting. So is the cool gusts of breath as Kakashi catches his, trying to hold back as they wait for Iruka’s reply. He feels very special to have found boyfriends willing to indulge him like this and decides to be honest.

A shy eager smile creeps across his face.

“Just watch. I like it when you can’t take your eyes off of us.”

Guy surges forward like a wave crashing. Iruka squeals at the unexpected kiss but melts for Guy’s insistent tongue. Kakashi and Yamato watch a moment as their partners embrace fervently. Guy looks gorgeous giving in to desire and Iruka makes a pretty sound in his throat as he submits to the kiss, going down under Guy’s lips.

His chest heaves for air when Guy pulls away.

They share a second between just the two of them, tender and sincere and sweet. Iruka’s chocolate brown eyes look so utterly besotted, and soft. Guy’s face seems to glow in the dim room. They share a smile and one more brief kiss before they part, Guy retreating to the couch and Iruka settling back on his knees between his two taller lovers. He grins as he shrugs off the last of his clothing.

“Come closer. Won’t you?”

“Whatever you like,” Yamato murmurs, eager to please. Kakashi makes an interested sound in the back of his throat.

“You want to top or bottom tonight?”

“Bottom,” Iruka says confidently, eyes tracking the way Yamato moves to slide a hand down his waist to hold his hips in a hungry grip. “I like to _feel_ your love.”

Yamato makes a sound of approval, and Guy from the couch where he’s stripped himself of his pants.

“You could switch, if you prefer,” Kakashi mentions one last time.

Iruka smirks at his taller lover.

“I think I’ll switch _whenever I want_ , Kakashi. What I want right now is your cock in my mouth.”

Kakashi feels his blood rush south. His mouth waters at the suggestion, and at Iruka’s boldness. The chuunin takes his time teasing as Yamato finds some lubricant, using the pads of his fingers and the tip of his tongue to trace Kakashi’s groin everywhere except his cock. The little touches send zings of anticipation down Kakashi’s spine. He resists grabbing Iruka by the pony tail to just put him where he wants his attention because he knows Iruka will go when he’s ready. In the mean time he commits himself to the sweetest kind of torture, letting his lover nip and lick and kiss the sensitive skin around his erection.

When the school teacher finally takes him in hand his hips jerk.

Iruka laughs. “Sorry. I’ll stop teasing, now.”

“Never stop,” Kakashi says with feeling, even as Iruka starts to stroke him. “I love it. But this is good, too.”

He’s weak for that cheeky look Iruka gives him, right before he dives in to lick the tip. The chuunin flirts with his cock as Yamato opens the lube and coats his fingers with it. Kakashi grunts at the stimulation, struggling to hold still for what he knows comes next. A few more teasing passes of Iruka’s pink tongue over his cock and those sly lips part, finally letting him in. He can’t hold back a long groan as Iruka slides down over his cock with searing hot lips. The tongue that sweeps back and forth on the underside of him makes his breath catch on his lips. He’s vaguely aware of Guy’s laughter coming from the couch and Yamato kneeling to be behind Iruka on the floor.

“I’m going to get you ready.”

Iruka responds by spreadings his knees, legs moving further apart to give Yamato better access. The sight causes a chain reaction of groans from Iruka’s partners.

Pleased with the attention, Iruka wiggles his ass invitingly. Yamato needs no further goading. He takes Iruka by the ass, one hand settled directly on a plush cheek to reveal Iruka’s tight pucker. He trails a slick finger over Iruka’s entrance to see him shudder, teasing him as he blows Kakashi with increasing sloppiness.

Kakashi breathes faster as Iruka loses concentration. He’s doing his best to bring Kakashi off but it’s clear his attention is divided now with Yamato stroking him teasingly, rubbing right up against him, sliding against the rim of his ass with a teasing fingertip. The younger man whines once on his cock before coming up for a moment.

“Yamato, please?”

“No teasing?”

“I want you _inside_ me,” Iruka admits, cheeks ablaze. “I want to feel you.”

“Make Kakashi come and I’ll give you what you want,” Yamato says in a tone that’s no suggestion. He slides his fingertips over Iruka’s hole to see it twitch, eager to have something inside. “Better hurry if you want it so much. Guy’s been waiting to see you come on my cock.”

A shiver goes through Iruka’s whole body.

He does want Yamato to give him what he wants but it’s difficult to focus with the teasing. He tries every trick Kakashi likes, using just his mouth and no hands, bobbing his head as he sucks him off. He knows he’s doing it right when Kakashi starts gasping. Maintaining that rhythm, Iruka tries to ignore the finger fluttering at his rear, toying with him, and works extra hard to bring Kakashi to the brink. Fingertips drive into Kakashi’s hips, right where it’s sensitive, and the silver-haired man jumps in surprise.

To reward him, Yamato slips in with a fingertip, just an inch, and Iruka moans on Kakashi’s cock.

“More,” Kakashi grunts out, “Yamato. Again.”

“Yes, Captain,” Yamato purrs, “How much?”

“Just what you gave him. God, that felt perfect.”

Iruka whines for their touch, for the way Yamato fingers him expertly, teasing, taunting him with little flickers of pleasure as he’s breached, as he takes Kakashi’s cock as deeply as he can from this position. His eyes move naturally from the curve of Kakashi’s hips to where Guy is watching unblinking on the couch like a wild animal laser focused on prey. He’s watching them move, watching them fuck, is massively turned on from it, if the way his cock throbs is any indication, and Iruka feels his own dick pulse at the sight. He swallows around Kakashi’s erection and refocuses.

The little sharp stabs of pleasure drive Iruka forward and Kakashi loses himself. Iruka nearly chokes at the sudden flood, swallowing best he can. Yamato behind him withdraws gently to let Iruka focus on not drowning as Kakashi cusses and fucks up into his mouth a few final times. The silver-haired man falls back against the couch with a satisfied noise, but it’s not a moment later that Guy has him in hand, man-handling him until he’s pulled across his lap.

Iruka watches with interest as Guy gets a hand between his thighs, avoiding his sensitive balls and cock, fingers slick with lube.

“Oh,” he breathes lustily, “Yamato, _look_.”

“I am,” Yamato agrees even as Iruka feels fingers pressing against his butt again, “I’m watching.”

Kakashi is helpless to resist Guy’s rather rough treatment. He’s freshly spent and feels amazing, but even more amazing is the way Guy knows how to ply him open easily, fingers sliding up inside him to reach that place that pulls pleasure across his brain like sparks flying from a furnace. He gives up with a wretched sound as Guy does all of the work, scissoring him open with those delightfully thick fingers, an appetizer to the main course to come.

Iruka is getting the same treatment from their other lover. Yamato is gentler but only because Iruka likes it gentle. He has the capacity to be rough but only if his partner wants it. For their younger lover, he goes slowly, pulling Iruka open in increments, bit by bit until Iruka’s thighs are spread wide and his ass is greedily swallowing all three of the fingers Yamato has given him. He’s a beautiful sight, spread out like a feast. A little helplessly Yamato leans in to taste the tremble in Iruka’s thighs.

Kakashi lets out a long groan as Iruka gasps. They’re quite musical, then, as their partners dedicate all their talents to make them moan. Guy takes Kakashi on the couch with a rumble like thunder vibrating in his chest, hands tight against Kakashi’s hips, dragging his lover down straight onto his hot cock. He lets Kakashi settle for a long moment as Iruka sings prettily for Yamato’s tongue and teasing fingers sliding out of him with a very slick sound.

The school teacher sounds _wretched_ when Yamato gives him his cock. He whines, twisting, hips tilting to take him deeper, and Yamato gives Iruka the dick he’s been drooling for with a steady slow stroke. The delicious sensation of being filled, of being fucked on Yamato’s gorgeous thick cock pulls a beautiful sound from his chest, and Iruka doesn’t hold back as Yamato starts in with those perfect measured movements.

“ _Look at him_ ,” Guy growls, teeth latched onto the sweaty column of Kakashi’s neck where his throat meets his shoulder, sounding like a starved beast, “How pretty he looks, taking Yamato on his hands and knees. Would you like to kiss him?”

“I, _ah_ , I can,” Kakashi gasps, struggling to breathe around the weight slotting up inside of him. It’s hard to speak. He’s strung out on the way Guy is holding him, is gripping him with those thick arms, a vice around his body that’s being abused in the best way, Guy’s cock hammering his ass relentlessly. It’s hard to think when he’s spent and Guy is fucking him like he’s fresh, turning his genius mind to absolute mush. “Nnng. Yes. Ah! Ah. Right there, _don’t stop_ —“

“I have you, Rival,” Guy purrs right by his ear, before his world shifts. Then he’s toppling down, spilling onto the floor in front of Iruka who leans up as he lands, and Kakashi moans to meet his lips in a very sloppy kiss. Guy and Yamato give up twin noises of approval as Iruka catches Kakashi’s lip with his teeth to tease it.

It cascades from there. Yamato and Guy pick up the pace, driven by the sight of their partners making out and the heat around them. Kakashi and Iruka part only to cry out in ecstasy. The rhythm of flesh meeting flesh fills the room against the sound of panting and increasingly desperate gasps, little shocked sounds of delight, until the air is split with a sharp shout as Guy slams balls-deep into Kakashi’s body. Iruka feels Yamato surging urgently behind him and knows he’s close, too. That and a hand has snuck down over the sweaty plane of his thigh to find his cock and then he can’t think, mind wiped with pleasure as Yamato brings him up over the edge.

He’s vaguely aware that Kakashi is twitching beside him, gasping and twisting. It’s hard to focus when he’s going cross-eyed from the feeling of Yamato losing control, fucking him over and over and finishing deep inside where it’s hot and tight. The pulsing of his cock does things to Iruka, who moans wantonly for it and feels his own dick twitch in Yamato’s gentle grip.

Kakashi all but collapses flat on his front. Yamato snorts and Guy chuckles as he slides out carefully.

“Tuck me in,” Kakashi mutters to the floor.

“Tapping out already? The night is young.”

“I came _twice_ ,” he whines, though his cock twitches for the sight of Yamato pulling out of Iruka’s well fucked ass, complete with pornographic squelch as Yamato’s release trickles out and down the side of the chuunin’s inner thigh. “Ask me again in a half hour.”

“Then you may watch as I take care of our husband,” Guy rumbles, plucking Kakashi easily off the floor to lay him out on the couch.

Kakashi likes the sound of that, and so does Iruka, who rolls over and parts his knees invitingly for their muscular lover.

Yamato joins him on the couch as Guy slots right in like he never left. Kakashi leans in, lets Yamato support the weight of his head as they watch Guy start in on Iruka with a slowness.

“Think they’ll go all night?”

“At this rate they might,” Yamato murmurs, watching with Kakashi as Iruka’s legs tremble for the way Guy sinks in slowly over and over again.

A hand rests against his sticky thigh and Kakashi makes an interested sound, though he’s rather unable to even move, puddle that he is. The deep vibrations of Yamato’s laughter tickle his ears and the touch becomes firmer, less teasing and more of a caress. They gather up into a close private pile, long slick limbs akimbo as they get comfortable. Together they sit and trade intimate touches in the interval.

It’s hard to stay still as Guy fucks long, low groans out of their other partner. Yamato’s cock stirs against Kakashi’s thigh, and the silver-haired man hums, dutifully picking it up with one hand. There’s a quiet murmur of protest but Kakashi can tell Yamato’s heart isn’t in it.

“My body is tired but hands aren’t worn out yet,” Kakashi says as Yamato stops struggling against his touch. “Or my mouth.”

“ _Kakashi_ ,” Yamato chides, face going red. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to. Let me do this.”

The brunette breathes out through his nose and abandons his restraint, spreading his legs apart to give Kakashi better access. “Then I want your tongue.”

“Only if you call me Captain.”

“Please, Captain,” Yamato repeats dutifully, “Your mouth?”

“Take as much as you like, Tenzo,” Kakashi indulges graciously before leaning down.

+

Across town, in the dark of a different room, Kushina squeals for the feeling of her girlfriend’s clever fingertips sliding inside of her. She moans openly as Mikoto comes back for seconds, an attentive tongue sweeping up the side of her inner thigh, then back down to taste her dripping folds. She can’t stop the way her hips buck for the way Mikoto eats her up, bit by bit, until she’s shaking all over. Her whole body is alive with electric delight. Her black-haired lover works her over relentlessly and it’s everything she’s been dreaming of since they said goodbye to their husbands at the fair.

“Please,” she sings, breathless and close. “I can’t!”

“You can,” Mikoto urges, lips right against the heat of her, “Come for me. Kushina. Show me. _Come_.”

That sincerity, that zeal, possessive and bright, almost glowing, punches Kushina’s heart, even as Mikoto’s mouth descends to suck her directly, lips hot against her throbbing cunt, slick with juices from all of the teasing.

“ _Ah_!”

Kushina twists, back bare on the bed, wild red hair flying as she feels her entire body erupt in pleasure. It ripples through her in waves, sending sweet shocks from her bucking hips down to her curling toes. Mikoto fucks her through it, murmuring sweet praise against her pussy, licking between kisses to catch every drop that spills over.

Her chest is heaving as Mikoto finally finally lets her relax.

“Oh!”

“Mmm,” Mikoto agrees, eyes bright with triumph as she licks her wet mouth. “Did you enjoy that?”

“You know I did,” Kushina accuses, panting, laughing as her girlfriend teases. “And you liked it, too—I can see you glisten from here.”

Their bodies slide together side by side against the sheets as they unwind. Little kisses get scattered against the smooth surface of Kushina’s shoulder as Mikoto joins her. Kushina lets her fingertips explore the familiar curves of Mikoto’s hips, the way her stomach dips and glides over toned muscles. She comes to a stop at Mikoto’s waist, dragging them close in the bed, smiling with her mouth and her eyes when the dark-haired woman leans into her touch.

“You looked beautiful tonight.”

“Too many layers,” Kushina disagrees, “It took way too long to get you naked. I like it better when I can slip my hands up under your usual dress.”

“It’s a treat, then. Indulge me once in a while,” Mikoto murmurs. “I like to see you in red and black.”

“Maybe you should take me shopping, then!”

“Get your husband to do it.”

Kushina cackles.

“You want the benefits with none of the work?”

“No, I know Minato spoils you. Have him buy you something pretty for me to peel off of you.”

The red head makes a noise of approval and leans in to lay a red-hot kiss against her girlfriend’s smirking lips. The smell of them fills the room as their legs lock.

+

Naruko comes up for air breathlessly, eyelashes fluttering at the sound of her name. Shikamaru is calling her.

She slips a hand out from under Sakura’s shirt and gives her boyfriend and their lookout a curious glance.

“What’s up? Things were just getting good!”

Sakura’s pretty blush matches her hair, and the crimson creeping into Naruko’s whiskered cheeks is familiar now to Shikamaru, who shrugs and points out the time.

“It’s past midnight. I just think if we’re gonna get messy, might as well do it at home.”

Sakura’s jaw drops in outrage.

“Get _messy_ —Naruko, do you…”

“What?”

She can’t quite make herself say it. It’s too embarrassing! They’re only thirteen, almost fourteen, and they’re already doing adult stuff? Sakura looks properly scandalized as Shikamaru groans and scratches the back of his neck.

“How’s it any different from her feeling you up and making out behind the paper fan stand?”

“She hasn’t done anything indecent,” Sakura squeaks, though she’s dragging her shirt back into place before she flashes someone. Her girlfriend watches with hungry eyes as those sweet small breasts get tucked away again, hidden perfection just out of sight.

“So, hey, if it isn’t indecent to get to second base, when can we get to third—“

Naruko has to duck as Sakura attempts to deck him.

“Pervert! Not yet!”

“Oh, not yet! When, then? When we’re fifteen? Sixteen? Next month?”

“Don’t press your luck,” Sakura growls, lip curling and fist clenching. “ _Naruko_!”

The blonde squeals playfully and runs for the safety of Shikamaru. The Nara shoves his girlfriend off a bit hastily, mindful of the quickly approaching pink-haired teenager.

“Don’t hide behind me—Naruko!”

“Wah! Save me!”

“Naruko!”

The three of them do a quick dance around one another until someone trips and someone grabs someone else’s shirt, and they all topple over together against the floor. The teenagers go down with a spectacular crash and a chorus of yelps. Some approaching footsteps tell Shikamaru that someone has heard the commotion and he announces needlessly that their cover is blown.

“Someone’s coming. Man, what a drag…”

“Hang on, Naruko, fix your shirt! Quick!”

“Thanks Sakura-chan! You’re literally the best~”

“Don’t say that, Shikamaru-kun is right here!” Sakura says exasperatedly as she fixes Naruko’s top. “You like us both, not one better than the other.”

“Aw, you totally care! That’s so sweet!”

“Are you alright?”

Naruko’s bright blue eyes blink at the hand that’s offered. She follows the length of it up, up, up an arm that belongs to a girl, but it’s a boy’s voice that speaks when they talk again.

“My name’s Haku. I’m visiting from out of town.”

“Naruko,” Naruko says, taking the hand of the person with a girl’s face and a boy’s voice and feeling her spirit attempting to vibrate out of her body in excitement. “Naruko, I’m Naruko, it’s nice to meetcha, hi!”

“Oh,” Shikamaru groans, “Here we go.”

“Huh?”

Naruko asks before she’s even pulled up on both feet, the question spilling out of her like a firework, “Are you a boy, or a girl, or both, like me?”

Haku blinks and a handsome smile crosses those red-painted lips, which practically melts Naruko’s brain.

Sakura sees what Shikamaru was talking about. The blonde is practically _shining_ at the new person and they’ve barely exchanged names.

“Oh. That’s what you mean.”

“Yeah. Ch.” Shikamaru doesn’t sound annoyed as Sakura thought he might. Instead he’s watching with mild interest as Haku explains their gender, something not a girl and not a boy. Naruko sounds fascinated before they’re done explaining it, and Sakura realizes they’re going to spend the rest of the night, maybe the rest of their lives, knowing this person. So she gets up and dusts herself off, and makes nice with Naruko’s newest friend.

“Hi! My name is Haruno Sakura. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Haku says with that charming voice, eyes soft and open, making Sakura want to trust him… her… them?

“How do I call you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, when I say we’re going to go get lunch together tomorrow, do I tell my parents I’m going to see ‘him’, or ‘her’, or what?”

Haku looks a bit taken aback.

“You can say either. I don’t mind.”

“Do you have one you like better?”

“No,” Haku says. “I don’t have a preference.”

Naruko beams.

“Neither do I!”

The other teenager goes from cautious to shocked, and then to optimistic in the turn of three seconds. Sakura feels herself smile as their new friend mumbles about how it’s difficult for most people to understand what they are but she’s grown up around Naruko, grown to love Naruko whether she’s him or her, and when Haku airs out their timid worries, she has a kind smile for them.

Naruko takes Shikamaru in one arm and Sakura in the other and rattles on about making actual plans for lunch, and to introduce Haku to the other member of their team.

“He’s a bit of a jerk but that’s just the way his whole family is! They’re kind of uptight if you don’t know ‘em but after you get past the manners and politeness and stuff, he’s really cool!”

“He sounds like he has a good friend,” Haku says warmly. “I’d love to meet him.”

“Why wait? Sasuke’s probably still with that kid from earlier.”

Sakura and Naruto whip around to stare Shikamaru down. The other gennin shrugs.

“I saw him walking with someone ages ago.”

Haku winces as their new friends erupt in shrieks of disbelief.

“You saw Sasuke and his person and you didn’t say anything? Shika! _How could you_!”

“Augh, you traitor! You were supposed to tell us if you saw! Where’d you see them?”

“It’s not my business,” Shikamaru tries to say, but the look in his girlfriend’s eyes won’t be so easily answered. He grumbles, not wanting any trouble, “Don’t tell him I told you. He was walking back toward the Uchiha complex in town.”

Sakura and Naruko look ready to bolt. Shikamaru folds his hands and gathers his chakra, catching up their shadows on the floor with his own before they can take off. Haku jumps to see the shadows reach out and trap someone. It’s startling to see for the first time.

“Hey! Don’t just run off! Listen. Sasuke looked like he really wanted to be alone, earlier. I don’t wanna tell you what to do but don’t bug him tonight. It’s _Tanabata_. Give him some time to be alone with whoever. Ask him about it tomorrow.”

Naruko deflates and Sakura looks sheepish. The way they flip emotions is entertaining. Haku can’t help the laughter that escapes them as Shikamaru chastises the two girls.

“C’mon! We just wanna see them…”

“We won’t get caught,” Sakura promises. “Just a peek? Just to see who it is!”

“Please? Shika you can come with us! Run interference!”

“Don’t drag me into this!”

Sakura and Naruko grin in a way that tells Haku straight away that Shikamaru will totally get roped into whatever they’re plotting. Amused and curious, they submit themselves to going along with whatever gets cooked up, happy to have found a fun group of friends.

+

He’s waited so long for this. The stars blanket the sky, a thousand gems sparkling against the black canvas of night, lighting their way as they walk side by side. A slender pale hand is linked in his. The two of them are in perfect sync, footsteps nearly silent as they come closer and closer to the Uchiha district. For the past two hours nothing has mattered but the person by his side. Sasuke has forgotten all about his brother having patrol, or where his teammates have got to, or the big announcement lakeside. He’ll hear all about it tomorrow but for tonight, nothing else matters but spending every second of his time with the person by his side.

They’ve exchanged names. Sasuke has a word to go with the image in his mind, the memory of a fleeting kiss from over three hundred days ago. Even better, he has a fresh memory of what those same lips taste like, how they feel touching his. His heart feels lighter and he can’t help the way the corners of his mouth peel back into a soft smile.

Step by step, side by side, they come at last to Sasuke’s home.

“You live here?”

“With all my family.”

“The Uchiha clan is vast. Do you think you’ll stay here with them forever?”

Charcoal black eyes scan the side of a wall idly. The Uchiha crest adorns it, a sight Sasuke has seen all his life. He knows it well, these walls and these streets.

“Maybe a little longer. But I wouldn’t mind traveling. Seeing the world?”

“That sounds very nice.”

“It’d be lonesome,” Sasuke says quietly. “All by myself.”

There’s a pause, just a hint of hesitation, before the answer comes.

“I would like to go with you, but… my village…”

“Could call you back at any time. Plenty of shinobi live a life on the road. We’d include it in our travels.”

“They wouldn’t call us traitors?”

“They couldn’t,” Sasuke says with confidence. “Not if we both return home at intervals.” He pauses, shifting his weight side to side. “I know they won’t let us do it now, not while we’re still gennin, but once we make Jounin it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“You sound so certain.” A timid smile flashes underneath the starlight. “I want to say yes—it sounds incredible, when you put it like that. But as sure as you are that we could make it happen, I’m sure that my village won’t let me travel so easily.”

“Why not?”

“It’s… complicated.”

The confidence in Sasuke’s voice falters. He glances up at the sky and thinks of the Star Festival, of the story it celebrates: two star-crossed lovers, separated by heaven and earth, connected once every seven years by a bridge made of starlight and magpies. Their love overcame all obstacles. Despite that they couldn’t be together they wanted no others, preferring to wait and see the one their heart yearned for. He feels rather the same. He wants to be together with the person beside him, no matter what, no matter how hard it is, or who gets in their way. He wants that with all of him.

He turns to the boy dressed in red at his side and takes his hand deftly, obsidian eyes hard as he takes a deep breath.

“No matter what, come what may, I want to be the one that you choose. You’re it, for me.”

“I think so, too,” comes the quiet reply, teal eyes damp with worry, “but we can’t be together. Our villages won’t allow it. You’re from Konoha and I have a duty to Suna.”

“Then we’ll meet in-between,” Sasuke says without missing a beat, both hands swept up into his own, held tight against his chest. “I love you.”

The other boy can’t stop the way his pale face splits in a smile that’s so soft it’s heartbreaking.

“You’re awfully sure, Uchiha. What makes you think your parents will approve of this? Don’t you have a duty to produce heirs?”

“I have enough cousins to start my own village. I’m not worried about heirs. I want to walk beside you when you leave tomorrow. I want to stay with you tonight. Not to do anything,” he says quickly, at the way those teal eyes widen dramatically, “I just want to spend every second I can by your side. If you’ll have me.”

“You’re going to make me cry, saying such sweet things. Did you read them in a book somewhere?”

“I made them up just now, for you,” Sasuke admits sheepishly. “Did it sound corny?”

“It sounded wonderful,” Gaara admits, just as hopelessly, helplessly, completely in love with the boy in front of him and too elated to hide it. “Me, too. I…”

Sasuke sweeps in before the first tear can fall, catching it with his lips, moving down over the smooth skin of his cheek to kiss him again. There’s a pulsing in his ears when their lips meet, like the call of the ocean, like the pounding of drums in the deep, a resonant sound that beats in time with the other boy’s pulse, strong and wild against his fingertips. Sasuke can’t stop trying to get closer. His hands are already against the slope of Gaara’s back, pulling him close, dragging them together again as though they’ve been parted since the beginning of time. There’s wildfire in their kiss, smoldering like lava in his veins, burning him up inside.

It still feels like the first time. That magic hasn’t faded. Kissing the other boy sets Sasuke’s nerves blazing, as though he could open his eyes and understand the universe, if he cared to look. But the only thought that floats across his mind is how he can make this happen every day for the rest of their lives.

He wants to be with Gaara any way he can.

Sasuke doesn’t want the night to end. He pulls away with a smile and takes Gaara’s hand in his.

“Come on.”

The two teenagers leave the Uchiha complex behind them, walking side by side into the night. Gaara’s curiosity prompts him to speak as they walk along the streets of Konoha.

“What’s this way?”

“A spot I know for watching the sun rise.”

“The sun won’t be up for hours,” Gaara says cautiously. “Won’t you fall asleep?”

“I’m too excited. Are you tired?”

“I don’t sleep.”

“Then everything will be fine. This way.”

+

Night closes in like a curtain. The stars above see families friends and lovers tucked together in peaceful rest, and two teenagers perched high on the Great Stone Faces overlooking the village. The boys trade secrets in the dark, whispers spoken under starlight that weave a fabric of trust.

By the time the sun rises in the East there is little mystery left between the two of them, and one truth they both feel in their hearts.

+

Morning comes slowly, thoughtfully giving people a little longer to stay wrapped up in the arms of their chosen people.

For civilians, anyway.

The first rays of sun are just touching the treetops when Guy rouses himself from a very restful sleep. He stretches before moving to stealthily deposit a kiss against Kakashi’s cheek, Yamato’s lips, Iruka’s ear, before sliding out from between the sheets. A sleepy voice calls his name as he dresses.

“So early… come back to bed.”

“I cannot, for I must meet with my team! We are training today for our week-long mission tomorrow.”

“I forgot about that,” mumbles a different voice. “Guy, say you’ll see us again before you go.”

The jounin laughs, warm baritone rumbling in his chest, and speaks softly for once.

“As always! Boyfriends.”

“After last night, you can call us _husbands_ ,” Kakashi says teasingly, knowing that Guy will burst into tears about it. He’s right on the money. Guy’s noisy outburst startles the other two into full wakefulness and Iruka scrambles out of bed to comfort their partner while Yamato sleepily gets their silver-haired troublemaker into a headlock.

“I was having a _very nice dream_ , Senpai. You interrupted it.”

Kakashi can’t breathe because Yamato is strangling him but in a very loving tender… actually he can’t breathe.

“Yamato, ack—“

Iruka finishes comforting Guy and promptly turns around to rescue Kakashi.

“Oh! Yamato, this isn’t the dream! Stop that!”

“Senpai is _fine_ ,” Yamato muses, sleep still clinging to his mind, ignoring or ignorant to Kakashi’s continued struggles against the thick surface of his biceps, “a little choking won’t kill him.”

Iruka’s solution to this is to tackle Yamato back against the bed, kissing him soundly on the mouth. Kakashi feels the arms around his neck go lax and slips away at once. He can’t be upset. Well, he can but he won’t, not when he gets to watch Iruka smother Yamato in retaliation. Yamato sounds all too pleased to have Iruka take his breath away and melts back into the pillows.

Tempting as it is to join them on the bed, Kakashi has other plans for today. Obito and Rin wanted to catch up over breakfast before he meets Team 7 for training. It’s out of character for him to be on time but the ordeal of the previous night sticks to his mind like an itch. Maybe it’s time to be infamous for something else, for a change.

He interrupts his lovers to kiss them goodbye. Iruka smiles sunnily and Yamato hangs on a little longer than normal, meeting his eye once before letting him go. Kakashi watches the way Yamato’s hands settle on the small of Iruka’s back and pauses to memorize the sight before slipping into Kamui.

+

His boyfriend and girlfriend yelp as he catches them with their pants down.

“Well! _Someone’s_ having a nice morning!”

He ducks as someone sends a throwing knife at his head.

“You could try to kill me, or,” Kakashi says quickly, “I can give you a hand!”

Obito’s lip pulls back in a half sneer before settling into a smirk.

“Bastard. Get over here, then! We were just getting to the good part.”

Rin laughs as Kakashi knocks shoulders with Obito, settling in front of her. She opens her thighs again to let Obito back in as Kakashi comes forward to greet her with a kiss. She can’t help gasping against his mouth as Obito fucks back in with his fingers, still dripping wet with her own slick, and she groans as a hand takes her breast and squeezes. Her entire body arches as Obito teases her with deft fingers, slotting in and out of her pussy in a familiar way. Kakashi’s lips on her mouth and his hand on her breast feels like the perfect accompaniment.

“Fuck,” Obito murmurs. “You were wet before but _now_ you’re…”

Kakashi makes a pleased sound and trails his hand down Rin’s body, over her ribs and her stomach, pathing his intent as he goes. Obito moves over, slipping out so Kakashi can slide a finger around her clit teasingly before delving in. It’s so slick that he slides straight in, to the hilt.

Rin sighs, hips jumping, and her body rolls against the sheets.

The sight of her like this makes Kakashi’s mouth dry up.

“I haven’t had breakfast yet,” he says, dragging his mask down and joining Obito between her thighs, “Forgive me—I’m _starving_.”

That’s her only warning before Kakashi leans in between her legs to eat her out.

Obito groans. Kakashi looks good doing anything but he looks especially perfect like this, head bobbing so he can provide a gentle lapping rhythm for Rin’s soaked pussy. She looks good, too, legs twitching as Kakashi gorges himself on her like a parched man at a desert oasis. The sounds he makes sound so damn filthy. Obito shamelessly touches himself to the sight, watching his boyfriend sucking Rin’s pretty pink folds fervently.

Kakashi is focused on his task but he still notices when Obito’s hands hook in his pants to drag them down over his thighs. He comes up for air and to tease, “Not even gonna take them all the way off?”

“Can’t,” Obito whines, needy. “You two look _amazing_. Can I…”

Kakashi gives consent with a lascivious look. It’s annoying. He looks good even like this and Obito swears to himself he’ll find something Kakashi is shit at, one of these days, before committing to lubing them both up. Then he waits until Kakashi’s attention is back on Rin before grinning and gripping his hips.

Rin squeals as Kakashi’s mouth gets shoved against her.

“Obito—ah! You’re crushing us!”

“You like it,” Obito guesses, not sounding apologetic in the least as he pauses, taking a moment to savor the way Kakashi’s body feels wrapped around his cock, before beginning to fuck him. “Ah… god, it’s so _hot_ …”

Obito is trying to unbalance him. What he doesn’t take into account is that Kakashi has experience in this position. He’s very capable and shows it off by making both his partners go wild for the feel of him, attacking Rin with his lips and his tongue while he dips his back to let Obito get in _deep_.

The sound his former teammates give up are good for his soul. So is the flavor of Rin spending messily right up against his mouth, drenching him up to his chin and cheeks in a beautiful torrent, quivering as she cums for him, body twitching on the bed as he works her through it steadily. Obito behind him cusses and fucks in faster, clearly aroused by the display. Kakashi rocks back against his increasingly frantic thrusts, meeting him stroke for stroke and feeling his own erection strain against the pants that are keeping his legs locked together. It’s thrilling to have them just shoved down enough for Obito to slot in messily, like they’re fucking and they aren’t supposed to be.

He’s reaching down to touch himself when Obito shoves him flat against the bed, grabbing his hips to get a better hold, and changes the angle to directly hit his sweet spot. The feeling is electric. Pleasure zings through him and he comes with his teeth clenched tight, body shaking against the sheets. Obito fucks him through it, panting and cussing as he follows his boyfriend over the edge. Rin makes a sound of delight to see him slam in deep and stay there, shaking through his own orgasm.

She gathers them up as they come down from the high. Obito is muttering something under his breath as Kakashi shrugs off his damp boxers and pants, joining them naked from the waist down on the bed they share. A sense of relaxed harmony settles over them as they unwind. Kakashi is more open than she’d expected, dropping little kisses against the bare curve of her shoulder and crossing their shins. He even sees to Obito’s grumbling, shutting him up with an open-mouthed kiss. He’s very cognizant of their comfort. It isn’t until he’s peppered both of them with affection that he allows them to pull him down into the sheets.

“ _This_ is what I wanted.”

“You have it,” Obito says.

“Yes, I have it _now_ ,” Rin clarifies. “But back when we were thirteen and trying things out you two never let it end like this. It was always a competition. Who made me laugh the most, or blush the hardest… it always ended in a fight.”

“Well we’re not kids anymore.”

Kakashi hums a sound of agreement.

“Yeah. We don’t need to fight over who is the best, even though we all know it’s me—“

“I’m sorry, _who_ made you cum in your pants?”

“I can’t hear you, I’m still soaked because Rin exploded all over me.”

The pile gets disrupted as Obito snarls and goes for Kakashi’s throat. Rin shoves up to her elbows to stop them, only to come to a stop herself as the mock fighting descends quickly into fondling, and she’ll never forget the way Obito growls deep in his chest, with two fingers hooked inside Kakashi’s ass where Obito’s seed is trickling out, holding him open possessively, how Kakashi’s pale face goes scarlet to have Obito holding his legs apart with an uncompromising grip. She can see the way his softening cock twitches at the rough handling and feels an answering ache of arousal deep inside.

Fuck, that’s hot.

“Obito? Can you hold him there?”

Her boyfriend whips around, startled, and then laughs to see the color that’s come over Rin’s face. He grins broadly and presses in relentlessly. Kakashi whines in his throat at being held open like this but doesn’t fight back or ask them to stop. In contrast, he watches unblinking as Rin’s perfect pink lips come to kiss the soft inner flesh of his thigh where it’s sensitive.

“I can keep him here as long as you like, love,” Obito purrs happily. “He’s yours.”

“He’s ours,” Rin agrees, “You got to eat me earlier. Now I want a taste.”

Obito feels his erection coming back already as Rin gets comfortable between Kakashi’s already shaking thighs. It’s going to be a very good morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling it because if I don't stop I'll never stop, and there are other universes I want to explore! Perhaps at some point I'll come back and revisit this one. 
> 
> Thank you for coming on this incredible journey with me. I feel like I explored everything I wanted to with this fic: a poly world, a secret love interest, tons of smut, and relationships with depth and complexity and some real poly issues (time management, trust, jealousy) while maintaining the feeling of fantasy. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading. See You Space Cowboy~


End file.
